Unworthy
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: Red is a runaway orphan with no parents, no money, no friends, poor, and homeless. All he ever known in his life was being a pickpocket in order to survive the harsh small town called Pallet Town. That is until he met a cute rich girl who just moved in to Pallet Town named Leaf who tries to befriend him, but can they trust each other? (BurningLeafshipping / Luckyshipping)
1. Faith

Pallet Town…a small town in the region of Kanto has become livelier than before. There are more people coming from all over the region just to live here. Why? Rumors are spreading that Silph Co., a large company that made pokemon franchise and merchandise such as pokeballs, potions, revives, Up-Grades, you name it, everything. Then why is Silph Co., a large company wants to move into Pallet Town? Well money makes the world go around and\ Silph Co. wants to expand even further, and what's a better way to expand by starting something small in Pallet Town. The owner of Silph Co., Frederick Green, has decided to visit Pallet Town himself.

"The parade is starting in less than an hour! Where are the bands?" A woman with dark black hair announced as she peers over counter and scanned her surroundings. She sighed as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, Frederick Green is coming in less than half an hour! Do you know what this mean!?" The woman with black hair whined as she starts stomping towards a nearby worker.

"Heh, parades." A sixteen year old boy with a red cap, a red jacket that covers a black T-shirt underneath it, messy black hair, light blue tattered jeans, worn out black and red sneakers, and black fingerless gloves chuckled. He looks at his surroundings and thought to himself.

"Parades means people, and where there's people, there's more money." The boy in red whispered to himself as he lowers his cap over his eyes. He then walks towards a man with a cell phone in hand, a suitcase in the other, and wearing a business suit. He seemed busy and focuses on the person on the other side of the phone as he starts blabbering about taxes and stocks that held no interest to the boy. The boy bumps into him and they both fell down. The guy with a business suit drops his luggage and his cell phone on the ground, glared at the boy. The boy in red clothes stood up and walked towards the older gentleman and apologized to the man as he offered his hand.

"Hey! Watch it asshole!" The guy in the business suit yelled at the boy. The boy nodded his head with a small frown. The boy didn't say anything, but still have his hand outstretch towards the business man, the man on the ground rolled his eyes as he took the boy's hand and he pulled him back up.

"Sorry." The boy in red apologized. The business man rolled his eyes as he starts picking up his luggage and his cell phone.

"Whatever I don't have time for this, move out of my way you stupid bum." The business man walked passed him, but he pushed the boy a bit with his elbow. The boy in red only smiled as he power walked away. The boy in red finally stopped at the nearby local park as he pulled out a black wallet from the back of his pants.

"Sucker." The boy in Red giggled as he opened its contents inside the wallet. It contains fifty bucks, a credit card, debit card, coupons to some massage place, and an ID. The boy in red didn't care much about the other contents, but the cash itself. He pulled out the cash and stuffed it in his pocket. The boy in red went towards the nearest trash can and threw the wallet inside. He then proceeds to the ice cream parlor and ordered an ice cream for himself.

"Thanks kid." The ice cream man said as he gave the boy in red a strawberry ice cream scoop with a cinnamon cone. The boy in red smiled and gladly took the ice cream and pay the man. He then walks away and went towards the upcoming parade. Moments later, there were more people than usual, the parade have finally started as the people stared in awe and joy with the many floats, dancers, music, and other unique color design in which the boy in red have a hard time looking at them. The boy in red tries to squeeze through the crowd, but in actuality; he's trying to pick their pockets with his two fingers reaching down into their pockets. He looks in every direction to make sure that the security guards didn't see him or any other people that have taken a suspicion to him. The boy in red nearly missed the pocket, but he quickly withdrew his hand away; he cursed himself silently as he kept going, cautiously.

"Whooooooaaaaaaahhhhh!" The crowd yelled out as they started pointing their fingers at a unique float. The boy in red looked at it too and was quiet mesmerizing at the float too, it's huge! How's that possible, it's not aero dynamic enough. What people were really going crazy is that it's a Silph Co. float with many designs and colors on it, pokeballs, pokemon, and fireworks spewing everywhere. The boy in red shrugged his shoulder as he continues to his pick pocketing schemes. He managed to nab a wallet from a young man to his right without him noticing, the boy in red smiled as he walked away.

The boy in red clothes was next to a nearby building, it doesn't matter, there isn't a single person around here, and they were all at the parade. The boy in red pulled out a brown wallet that he pick pocket and pulled out its contents. He discarded the useless contents away and aimed for the prized money in the wallet. It was at least a hundred bucks in here, if not more. He took the money and put them in his back pocket. He then threw the wallet away in the nearby dumpster.

"Hey missy, give us what we need and we won't harm you!" A voice echoed at a nearby alleyway near the boy in red. He became curious as he peek his head towards the alleyway and noticed two black hooded figures got someone cornered at the end. The boy was curious as he kept watching the scene.

"D-Don't come any closer! I-I can call my father and he'll come here with an army if he wants to!" A female voice that is cornered at the end stuttered with her pokegear out in her right hand. The two figures looked at one another and grinned.

"I don't think you'll live much longer to see your dad to the rescue cutie, now give it to us!" The left hooded figure said as he lunged towards the girl. She yelped as he pounced on her and dropped her pokegear on the floor. The boy in red stared at the scene with his eyes opened widely.

"But first…let's have some fun shall we?" The hooded figure that is on top of the girl said with a small grin. The girl started screaming for help, but was silenced once the hooded figure placed his hand on her lips.

"Hey, stop that!" A voice at the other end of the alleyway called out. The two figures looked behind and saw the boy in red at the other side. His eyes are hidden from view, but he seemed angry at the both of them. The one on top of the girl got off of her and walked towards the boy in red, the other one followed him.

"This is none of your business asshole; get out of here before you get hurt!" The one on the right said as he cracks his knuckles. The boy in red didn't move or say anything, he just stood there.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me!? Get out of here!" The one on the right said as he walked towards the boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder, but the boy in red retaliated by grabbing it and twisting it. The guy yelled out in pain as the boy in red kicked him on his back. The other one ran towards the boy in red and try to swing at him, but he kept missing his blows as the boy in red duck, dodged and sidesteps out of the way with ease. The boy in red saw an opening and landed a quick punch on his chest and finished it with a roundhouse kick. The guy fell down on the ground groaning in pain.

"S-Shit! Let's get out of here! You're dead you hear me kid! Dead!" The boy in red shrugged his shoulders as the two hooded figures ran away. The boy in red sighed as he turned around and saw the girl on the ground with her eyes wide open. The boy in red was stunned; she was really cute, beautiful! She has a white hat with a red line on the brim that has a pokeball insignia as it rests on her chestnut long brown hair; she wears a light blue tang top and a red miniskirt. Her eyes is what caught the boy in red's attention, it was blue and mesmerizing. The boy in red shook his head as he walked towards her and extended a hand.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered as she grabbed the offered hand and picked up her pokegear on the floor. He nods his head in response and was about to turn around and leave.

"W-Wait a minute, you're just going to leave me here?" The girl asked as she followed him. The boy in red turned around and nods his head. She raised an eyebrow as she examines him. He's pretty handsome, despite looking like a person who hasn't shower in a couple of days. However she wants to see his eyes. The boy in red raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"How come you're covering your eyes?" She asked innocently. The boy in red shook his head in response.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" She questioned. The boy in red only nods his head as he was about to walk away again until felt a hand being tugged against his. He turned back at her as she clutches onto right hand, looking a bit annoyed.

"Come on…the least you can do is introduced yourself. Say something!" She whined. The boy in red thought for a moment.

"Red." The boy in red said. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Come again?" She asked as she let go of his hand.

"Red, that's my name." Red said as he fixed his hat. The girl crossed her arms together and looked at him.

"Red huh? That's a strange name, well, that makes the two of us then. My name is Leaf." Leaf said as she extends a hand to shake. Red looked at her hand and shook it.

"Thank you Red." Leaf said happily which made Red blushed a bit.

"Hey Red, you want to show me around the area?" Leaf asked. Red raised an eyebrow.

"There's a parade at the end of the street over there, that's where everybody is at." Red said as he pointed with his thumb. She shook her head.

"No…not there, like somewhere else, like the park for instance." Leaf suggested. Red pointed the other side of the street.

"Over there." Red simply said.

"Wait…do you…want to you know…go with me? I have nobody else to go with and I'm new here in Pallet Town." Leaf asked as she blushed a bit. Red was taken aback. A girl asking him to go with her? That seems out of the ordinary for a person like Red, but he digresses as he nods his head.

"Great! Let's go!" Leaf happily said as she grabs a hold of his hand and ran off. Red nearly tumbled over, but regained his balance. Nonetheless, he smiled.

Several minutes went by and they both arrived at the almost deserted park with just the two of them and a couple of other people. Leaf looked around the area as she scanned the area with a smile on her face.

"Wow…so this is what a park looks like…" Leaf whispered to herself as she looked around the area. Red raised an eyebrow. Has she never been to a park her whole life? He had to ask.

"You've never been to a park before Leaf?" Red said as he walked next to her. Leaf shook her head.

"I've been to private parks, but not a public one like this. Is it always this empty?" Leaf asked. Red chuckled as he looks around the area.

"No, it's because of that parade that everyone is there and not here." Red said as he looked at her. He blushed as she smiled at him. He tries to avert his eyes somewhere else with a small blush on his face.

"Hey Red! What's that guy doing over there!?" Leaf asked as she points a finger at the ice cream man with a kart, who's just sitting down reading a newspaper. Red chuckled.

"He's reading of course." Re said sarcastically. Leaf puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

"I know that, but why's he just sitting there and doing nothing?" Leaf said in a angry tone. Red chuckled again.

"It's because there's no one there to buy some ice cream from him." Red responded back. Leaf gave a confused look at him.

"Ice cream? What's that?" Leaf asked innocently. Red was almost awestruck as he couldn't believe what he just heard. How can anyone not know what ice cream is, but he decided to explain it. Talk about a shelter life.

"It's a frozen desert, it's really good. You want one?" Red offered. Leaf nods her head as they both headed towards the ice cream man.

The ice cream man pulled down his newspaper as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He pulled it down as he sees both Red and Leaf walking towards him.

"Ah, it's you again kid, what is it?" The ice cream man asked. Red smiled back.

"Two ice creams please strawberry." Red ordered. The ice cream man nodded his head as he scoops out a light pink frozen cream onto two brown cones. Leaf was curious and interested on what she's seeing.

"That'll be three dollars please. Red nods his head as he was about to take out his stolen money, but Leaf step up with an expensive looking purse from her yellow bag she's carrying. She pulled out three dollars and gave it to the ice cream man who gladly accepted the money. Red's eyes were in shock as he saw wads of bills in her purse. Who the hell is she? Either way, he's planning to take it.

"T-Thanks for paying." Red said as he took the ice creams from the man's hand. He gave the other ice cream to Leaf who happily accepted.

"No problem, I figured I'll pay it off to show my gratitude." Leaf said as she took the ice cream from Red's hand.

"So…how do I eat this?" Leaf asked as she examines the ice cream. Red chuckled. Oh boy.

"You lick it of course, like this." Red starts licking the pink ice cream upward. Leaf followed his instruction as she took her first taste of the delicious frozen dessert. Her eyes widen as she stares at it.

"Delicious!" Leaf exclaimed as she starts licking it again. Red smiled, he thought it's kind of cute.

They spend the rest of the day exploring the park as they swing on the swing sets laughing and enjoying each other's company. Red showed her the things she never saw before in her life as he pointed out what this were and what that was. It's like training a kid how to walk, but pointing out things. Red liked her company; he never had someone in his life that is considering a friend. The friends that he thought were his friend always backstabbed him, by leaving him to die. He shook his head as he looked down at Leaf. They were at a park bench sitting down and enjoy the scenery that is displayed. The sun was going down, it's almost dark. Leaf looked at Red and gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" Leaf questioned. Red shook his head.

"Nothing." Red responded as he smiled at her. Leaf blushed as she turned her head the other way.

"T-Thank you Red..." Leaf said as she still looked the other way. Red looked at her puzzled.

"For what?" Red asked.

"For showing me everything, it's been fun. I haven't had this much fun since…well I don't remember." Leaf said with a smile. Red nods his head.

Red then suddenly remembered his previous goal; he was supposed to take the money from her purse! However for some reason, he didn't want to, it just didn't feel right. That's a rare feeling for Red, a guy who pickpockets other people's pocket, but not this girl before him. Why? The worst part is, she doesn't know that he's a thief. Red starts fidgeting a bit and Leaf looks at him with concern.

"Red…are you alright?" Leaf asked. Red nods his head.

"You know Red…you never showed me your eyes yet. Would you let me see them?" Leaf asked. Red looked at her. How much can he trust this girl? Should he trust her? The real main reason he covers his eyes is because it's an unnatural color, red. When people see him without his cap, they all call him monster or a psycho freak, it hurts when they call him that, but for some reason, he can trust her. Red nods his head. Slowly he removes his cap and let out his black hair fall down with his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them as he looked at Leaf's blue eyes. Red eyes meet blue eyes. Leaf was taken aback as she looked at his eyes. Red frowned; she's afraid of him, a freak show. Red was about to put his cap back on, but suddenly Leaf said something that surprised him.

"Wow! That's so awesome Red! Your eyes are red, that's so cool! It also matches with your name! Is that why your parents named you Red?" Leaf said excitingly. Red was taken aback; he smiled as he shook his head.

"No, I don't have any parents, in fact, I never knew my parents." Red said as he looked out in the sunset. Leaf frowned and looked down.

"I'm sorry." Leaf sadly said as she twiddled her thumbs together. Red chuckled.

"No worries, I never knew them anyways, I'm actually a runaway orphan from the adoption center. I was probably ten years old when that happened. I wanted to be free and that's what I did, I ran away." Red said as he cracked his knuckles. Leaf stared at him in amazement.

"Wow Red…you're very interesting. So how did you earn money?" Leaf asked innocently. Red wishes that she didn't say those words. He had to think of something quick.

"Well…I…" Red was interrupted when a couple of men with black suit came out from the corner and ran towards them.

"Miss Green! There you are!" One of the men called out. Leaf sighed as she closes her eyes.

"I guess…they've found me." Leaf whispered to herself. Red looked at her confused. What's going on?

"Miss Green, we've finally found you! Your father was worried sick when he found out that you're not at the parade!" One of the agent exclaimed. Leaf turned around and looked at the agents.

"I'm sorry Bruno, but I wanted to take a walk and then I was assaulted-"Leaf was interrupted when Bruno pulled out a pistol from his hidden holster and aimed it at Red. Red was taken aback as he raised his hands in the air.

"Hold it right there! You're the one who took Miss Green isn't that right!?" Bruno called out. Red was confused as the other agents pulled out their guns at him too. Leaf was getting worried.

"No, wait a minute you guys, Red's not the one who took me!" Leaf tries to explain, but the agents didn't listen to her.

"Step away from him Miss Green! He's one of those people!" Bruno called out as he still points the gun at Red. Red was scared as he looked at Leaf wondering what's going on and who she was.

"What the hell do you mean THOSE people?" Leaf angrily asked. She was getting annoyed.

"These people are the scum of the earth! They're homeless people, beggars, and unsophisticated people!" Bruno yelled out. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Woah...hey I'm not a beggar." Red exclaimed with his hands still raised in the air.

"Shut up! If you touch Miss Green, you're dead!" Bruno yelled out. Red grins.

"You mean like this?" Red then walked up to Leaf and pulled her into a hug. She was surprised and was blushing furiously. Bruno and his agents were dumbstruck and it looked like Bruno was in a spas attack.

"Th-That does it!" Bruno withdrew his gun and was about to lunge at Red, until a call was ordered.

"Stop right there Bruno." A voice came from behind the agents. Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at that direction. There was a man with glasses in a white business suit with brown hair like Leaf. He pushed his glasses up while putting his hands in his pockets. He has two agents as his bodyguard next to him.

"S-Sir Green!" Bruno stuttered.

"Green!? As in Frederick Green, the owner and founder of Silph Co.!?" Red exclaimed. He then looks down at Leaf who was still hugging her, he immediately let go of her as he blushes furiously. Leaf looked at him and blushed too, but a small smile was placed on her face.

"What is going on here? Why is my daughter out of your reach Bruno?" Frederick asked as he crosses his arms. Bruno didn't know what to say, he was sweating and confused. Red almost feels sorry for him. Well, almost.

"Y-You see sir. She ran off while we were on our coffee break." Bruno nervously said as more sweat was pouring down on his forehead. Frederick Green looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Bruno, I asked you to look after my daughter. Besides, I won't want my future in law son to not lose my only daughter." Frederic k said. Red's mouth dropped down, Leaf was blushing furiously, and Bruno was getting even more nervous.

"W-What!? Marriage?" Red yelled out loudly. Everyone looked at him as he starts feeling uncomfortable.

"And who might you be my boy?" Frederick asked Red. Red felt so out of place, confused, and for the first time in a long time, nervous.

"R-Red sir…" Red replied while rubbing the back of his head. Fredrick raised an eyebrow. Leaf was scared for Red now as she looked at worriedly.

"What were you doing with my daughter?" Fredrick asked as he walked towards Red. Red is so scared; he doesn't know what to do. He never went to jail before, maybe today is the day.

"D-Daddy, Red's the one who defended me from those goons. I'm sorry I ran away." Leaf apologetically said as she folds her hands together. Frederick looked at Leaf and nods his head.

"Oh alright then Leaf, but you're grounded until further notice." Frederick said as he pointed a finger at her. Leaf looked down and nods her head.

"Yes daddy." Leaf sadly said. Red looked down at her. He felt guilty for her to get the blame for him.

"W-Wait Mr. Green." Red called out. Frederick looked at him.

"Don't blame your daughter, it was me. Please forgive her; she didn't know this would happen. Honestly!" Red tries to assure her father. Frederick looked at Red and sighed.

"Alright I won't, however, I do not want to see you again boy, and I will not allow permission for my daughter to leave the mansion without a bodyguard." Frederick said as he eyed at Bruno who stiffed a bit.

"Come Leaf, it's time to head back home." Frederick called out to Leaf. Leaf slowly nods her head, but then looked back at Red.

"I'm sorry for everything Red, but it was really fun being with you." Leaf said with a smile. Bruno almost fainted when he heard that. Red rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"I had fun too Leaf. Marriage huh, I didn't see that one coming." Red chuckled a bit. Leaf just nods her head. Red walked up to her and gave her a pat on the head.

"Thanks for everything. I've never met a girl like you before." Red chuckled. Leaf blushed as she looked down.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye…" Leaf sadly said. Red frowned too from the fact that is at hand.

"I guess so. Take care of yourself Leaf." Red said as he extends a hand. Leaf took it and they both shook their hands. Leaf smiles as she turned around and walked away with her father and his agents. She turned her head and looked behind her to see Red waving back at her. She too waved back.

"Hehe. Wow, Leaf is the daughter of the owner of Silph Co. It's like meeting the president's daughter." Red said to himself as he looked up at the dawn sky.


	2. A Two Sided Coin

It's been a week since Red last seen Leaf and he still cannot get her out of his mind. It was very troubling for him, especially since he's doing his usually thing; pickpocket. He cannot count how many times he missed the opportunity to snatch that leather wallet out of someone's pocket or a woman's purse. He rather steal his prizes than deal with violence, but if it comes down to it, he'll fight. Red sat down on the nearby park bench and sighed as he looked up at the starry night sky.

"God dammit, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm losing focus here." Red told himself as he closes his eyes and sighed.

"Why does she have to be so god damn cute, rich, pretty, and engaged?" Red whined as he crosses his legs and reached in to his back pocket to find only a hundred buck. The boy shook his head in disappointment as he recalls the first time he pickpocket.

_Red, a young boy, who wanders around the street looking at the food being displayed at the windows at each store. His mouth water as he digs into his empty pocket and only to pull out nothing. He lowered his head as he walks away, sad that he couldn't have a decent meal to eat. He saw a bunch of kids running past him towards the ice cream truck as it parks in the parking lot and the man behind the counter is passing ice creams to each of the children. Red was so desperate for food as he walked towards the truck full of kids as he suddenly snatch a dollar out of the kids hand and ran for it. The kid suddenly realized that his dollar was stolen as he ran after Red. Soon, the whole kids ran after him. Red, scared, tired, worried, and in a panic looked behind him as see a barrage of angry kids chasing him as they yelled, cursed, and threw rocks at him. Red suddenly hit someone in front of him, but he quickly tries to run pass the figure, however the person he bumped into held onto his hand with a strong firm grip. Red thrashes around as the kids were coming closer. The person who has Red on a tight grip pulled closer to the figure. Red looked up and sees a person with teal light blue hair. Red's scared as the kids finally caught up to him._

"_Whoa, hold on their kid!" The teal light blue hair man said as he grips tighter on Red's hand. _

"_Oh look, it's Red the parentless kid with weird eyes!" One of the kids said and a few kids from the group chuckled. Red shook his hands in rage with his hat covering his eyes; hurt._

"_Give me back my money you stupid orphan! Go back to the dumpster where you belong!" The kid who Red stole the money from walked towards Red and grabbed the dollar bill from Red's hand, but Red held onto it tight. The teal light blue hair man slapped Red's grip hand and he finally let go. Red glares at the teal light blue hair man in rage and hurt. The kid smiled at the teal light blue hair man and thanked him as the group of kids walk back to the ice cream truck at the park. Red is now in tears as he yanks his hand off the man's grip off and ran away. The man grabbed Red's shoulder and looked down at him; Red didn't fight back, run away, or did anything, he just stood there like a statue looking down with tears on his cheeks._

"_You're doing it wrong. That can get you killed in the future." The man said as Red looked up at him._

"_You do it like this." The man walked towards a nearby bystander near a hotdog vendor, trying to order a hotdog. He was talking to the vendor about how good the hotdog is, the man stood behind him as he slowly stick his two fingers in the back pocket of the bystander as he gently, but quickly pulled out the wallet and hid the wallet underneath his coat and walked away nice and smooth. The bystander and the vendor didn't even know as he kept talking to one another. The man walked back to Red with the stolen wallet._

"_You see?" The man said with a smile as he handed the wallet to Red. Red's eyes widen as he took the wallet from the man's hand slowly. _

"_You can have the wallet, but make sure you take the cash only and throw the rest of its contents away because the cops will catch you if you were using anything, even coupons." The man said as he patted Red's back. Red could only stare in awe as he took out the money out of the wallet and counted at least two hundred dollars in it! Red smiled and looked up at the man and thanked him._

"_Now, do a favor for me kid." The man said. Red gave him a puzzled look as he nods his head._

"_Join Team Rocket." The man simply said._

Red snapped back to reality as he rubbed his face to clear his head. Ever since he saw that girl, things were getting really complicated for him. He decided to take a walk around the park to cool his mind off a bit. He walked towards the nearest vending machine and inserted a dollar bill in it. He pressed a couple of numbers and down came a soda can falling down. Red picked the soda can from the hole and opened it as he gulped down the delicious beverage. Red lowered the can down from his vision and saw a man with light blue teal hair in front of him with a grin on his face. Red was taken aback as he took a step behind him.

"Long time no see Red." The man said as he offered a hand shake. Red looked at the hand and shrugs his shoulder as he walked past the man with a slight nudge. The man just smiles as he turned around to see Red walk away.

"Red, come back to Team Rocket! We need you!" The man said, but Red kept walking away further. The man chuckled as he snaps his fingers. Out of the corner, two figures wearing black berets, a jumpsuit that says R in the middle, white gloves, black jeans, and black shoes. Red stopped walking as he turned around to see the man walking towards Red with a smile. Red only glares at the man as he approaches him.

"You have no choice Red. Come back to us, just like old times right?" The man said as he extends a hand for Red to shake. Red looks at it in disgust.

"Like hell I would Proton, you let me out there to die the last time I was in a mission with the so call 'Team' Rocket." Red angrily said as he looked at the man named Proton. Proton chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh come on Red, you knew the risk, and it had to be done. Besides, you came out okay." Proton said. Red just rolls his eyes.

"I was okay because I was hiding inside of a dumpster; you guys let me out there to die! That's why I left Team Rocket, some team that is." Red said as he took another gulp of his soda.

"But we need you; you're the only person who's come close to her." Proton said as he puts his hands in his coat pocket. Red raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean her? We're you spying on me?" Red said as he looked at Proton with an angry glare.

"No, but my failed lackeys that you've kicked their asses did. Well at least their useful for something." Proton said smoothly. Red brushed his chins for a moment and remembered the two hooded figures in the alleyway that cornered Leaf about a week ago. Red decided to play dumb.

"I have no idea what're you talking about Proton, I wasn't with anyone." Red said as he took another gulp of his soda. Proton rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap Red, you were with Miss Leaf Green! The daughter of a multi billionaire who owns Silph Co., the largest pokemon merchandise ever! Don't play dumb Red!" Proton said with a more annoyed tone. Red just shrugs his shoulders as if he doesn't know what Proton is saying.

"That's not all; she's a princess Red, royal blood!" Red's eyes bulged out as he nearly spat the soda out of his mouth.

"W-What!? Leaf's a princess!?" Red yelled out in shock. Red just realized what he had just said as he covered his mouth. Proton smiled deviously as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, so you do know her." Proton said. Red just shook his head.

"Shit…" Red whispered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on Red, Master Giovanni personally wanted you to do the job by getting closer to her." Proton said as he clears his throat. Red sighed as he shook his head in defeat.

"Alright…just …hold this soda for me will you?" Red said as he handed Proton the soda he was holding. Proton smiled as he held onto the soda Red was carrying. Suddenly Red pushed the soda can upwards from Proton's hand as it splashed in front of Proton's face; Red made a mad dash for it. The two grunts Proton was with chased after Red, with Proton following behind. Red ran out of the park and headed towards the street. The grunts were getting closer to Red, but Red quicker. Red ran towards a set of stairs that leads to the public balcony. Red scanned around the area looking for a path. He was high up, nearly reaching the roof tops. Red looked behind him and saw the two grunts; Red randomly picked a path as he jumped on top of the lower roof. Red managed to break the fall by rolling as he continues to run. The two grunts followed him as they pulled out a set of guns from their holsters and firing at Red.

"Shit! Guns!? "Red yelled out as he jumped over an obstacle. He's near the end of the roof, but luckily there's a balcony at the other end, however he's going to have to jump for it. Red ran faster trying to gain more speed as he leaped into the air and grabbed hold of the edge of the balcony. Red continues to run as he looked behind him, the grunts successfully made the jump. Red curses himself as he took the left path of the balcony. He sees a bar up ahead, it's rusty and it's about to fall down if more weight is being scaled, but ion the other side there's another roof top; he decided to jump for it anyways. Red ran faster again as he leaped once more and held on to the bar. Red kept swinging himself to try to gain momentum. A few more swings later he let go of the bar and managed to land on the roof top. Red looked behind him as one of the grunt leaped for the bar, but due to his weight, it fell down along with the grunt. He yelled out until there was a loud thud. The other grunt that was on the balcony cursed himself as he went towards a different way.

"Hahaha sucker!" Red snickered as he slowed down for a bit to try to catch his breath. He looked around until suddenly the grunt that was on the balcony came out from the window and tackled Red off the roof. Red was on the bottom side of the grunt as he tries to pull the grunt the opposite direction. Luckily Red managed to pull the grunt below him and Red landed on the grunt with a loud thud, knocking the grunt unconscious. Red was tired as he tries to catch his breath. Red looked around, he was back on the street safe and sound. Red starts walking down the street until a limo parked right in front of him. Red's eyes widen, he knew what this meant, he tries to turn around and run, but there were seven grunts right behind him. Red turned back to the limo and out came from the back seat is a man in his mid fifties with slick hair, a black suit, black pants, and black shoes, with a devious smile on his face. Red knows him, the boss of all Team Rocket, Giovanni! Red backs up a bit as he sees him coming out off the limo. Giovanni was then escorted with two grunts next to him; he then looks down at Red with a sly smile.

"Red…is it?" Giovanni softly said. Red gulped and nodded his head. Giovanni chuckled as he snapped his finger. A grunt came towards Giovanni and handed him a cigar and lit it with a match. Giovanni placed the cigar in his mouth as he inhaled and puffed out a smoke at Red's face. Red coughed a bit from the incoming smoke as he waves his hand left hand and his right covering his nose. Giovanni chuckled at the small scene.

"You know Red…when I want something, I take it." Giovanni said as he placed the cigar back in his mouth. Giovanni then grabs a hold of Red's collar and lifted him off the ground. Red was stunned on how strong Giovanni is. He then threw Red towards the nearest dumpster. Red hit the dumpster with a loud thud. Red weakly looked up at Giovanni coming closer to him. Giovanni kneels down and puff another smoke at Red.

"Consider this a warning Red, the next time you disobey me, it'll be your legs. Now let's get down to business shall we?" Giovanni said as he stood up still eyeing on Red.

"Since you were an ex-member of the Team Rocket and the only one who's come close to Miss Leaf Green, I want you to get closer to her, gain her trust and obtain any information you can gather. After obtaining enough evidence, come by to my HQ." Giovanni stated as he tossed a small cell phone at Red which hit him on the head and landed on the floor next to him.

"Call my number when you're done, we'll send in the driver to pick you up. And don't you think about throwing away the phone, we'll know if you did throw it away." Giovanni said as he puffed out another smoke. Red just groans in pain as he tries to stand up, however Giovanni stepped on Red's chest preventing him from getting back up.

"Is that clear Red?" Giovanni said as he bends over to look at Red's face. Red just simply nods his head. Giovanni's foot was released from Red's chest as he walked back to the limo.

"W-Wait! How do I gain her trust and what about money?" Red called out to Giovanni as he slowly gets back up. Giovanni looked back at Red and smiled.

"Do what comes naturally. I don't care how you do it, but get it done." Giovanni simply replied back. Red's mouth nearly dropped open as he could not believe what he is hearing. Giovanni stepped into the limo and the vehicle took off leaving a puff of smoke. Red coughed from the gasoline and the fumes from the vehicle. The smoke clear and everyone was gone. Footsteps came from behind; Red turns around and sees Proton walking towards Red.

"You should've cooperated with me otherwise you'll get the boss himself." Proton snickered as he walked passed Red dripping with soda. Red sighed as he walked towards the opposite direction.

"B-But daddy, I don't want to marry Miles!" Leaf cried out to her father in the living room along with her two brothers Silver and Blue. Blue sighed as he rubbed his head and Silver looked at Leaf worriedly.

"As a royal candidate and the staple to our agreement on the Silph Co. transportation, you have to dear. Miles has the world's biggest transportation in the entire region. Not to mention he's the prince of Unova!" Frederick replied back to his daughter. Leaf just groans in annoyance.

"So you're using me for financial gain!? What about the things that I want, to be happy!?" Leaf yelled back at her father. Frederick was getting ill temper as he stood up and walk towards his daughter. Leaf was getting scared as she looks up at him in freight. Blue and Silver stood up in case something happened.

"Leaf, you have to understand the future of Silph Co., the world needs Silph Co., and without us, the world will be in chaos with no healing medicines for pokemon, no capturing devices, and no more upgrades for pokemon. Leaf, I'm sorry, but you must do this for the sake of the company and your royal status." Frederick said as he turned his back on his daughter and walked to his office. Leaf's eyes were getting watery as she collapse on her knees and starts crying. Blue and Silver walked up to her and tries to comfort their sister.

"It's okay Leaf, I'm sure everything will be fine in the end." Blue said trying to reassure Leaf by patting her back. Blue is the older brother of three, he is related to Leaf by blood and is always there for his younger sister. He has spikey orange hair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, light brown pants, and black shoes.

"Don't cry Leaf, I'm pretty sure dad's just tired today. I mean he did have to wave all those people at the parade." Silver said trying to reassure his bigger sister. Silver is the youngest of the three, but he's not blood related, he's adopted to the Green family because of his father's close bond to the family. When his father died from a heart attack, he was entrusted by Frederick Green himself. Silver doesn't have any other family, it was just him and his dad; his mother passed away years ago. He's a red head, always wearing dark blue clothes, and dark black pants that go with his black shoes.

"I-I've got to get out of here." Leaf stuttered as she slowly stood back up. Her brothers looked at her confused and concerned.

"W-What!? Why!?" Blue and Silver both said in unison. Leaf looks at the both of them.

"Because…I need to be free like Red!" Leaf said as she stomps upstairs towards her room. Her brothers followed her in.

"B-But where are you going to go?" Silver asked worriedly. Leaf went towards the drawer and pulled out some clothes. Blue crosses his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Red?" Blue questioned as he looked at Leaf. Leaf stopped for a moment and blushed. Silver was confused too and looked at the both of them.

"I-It's some guy I met at the park." Leaf said as she took out an empty suitcase and stuffed her clothes in. Silver's eyes widen in shock.

"You went to a park Leaf, with someone else!?" Silver yelled out. Leaf put a hand on Silver's mouth telling him to be quiet. Silver nods his head, but Blue kept raising an eyebrow.

"What's he like?" Blue asked Leaf. Leaf looks at Blue and sighed.

"Never mind Blue, he's just a guy who saved my life last week." Leaf said as she finished packing her clothes. Blue made a sly smile on his face.

"Oh ho ho ho, Leaf's got a crush!" Blue teased which made Leaf blush from his childish antics.

"No I don't Blue! He's just a guy I met!" Leaf retaliated back while her face is scarlet red.

"Leaf's got a boyfriend!? Is that why you don't want to marry Miles, Leaf?" Silver questioned innocently. Leaf was getting annoyed as her faces were flushing red beyond belief.

"No I don't! Now shut it you two!" Leaf yelled at the both of them. Blue chuckled, but Silver kept silent.

"Anyways Leaf, how do you know where you're going? You hardly ever walk outside." Blue said as he puts his hands on his hips.

"It's not my fault; it's not like you know any better too Blue. We've all been living indoors." Leaf said. Blue had to agree with her on that one; he simply nodded his head.

"As your big brother, I would have to tell you to stop, but from the way you are now, maybe it's time to get out and see the world before the wedding bell rings." Blue said as he rubbed the back of his head. Leaf nods her head in agreement. She grabs her yellow bag and strapped it around her shoulder and grabbed the luggage with her right hand. They both went downstairs and headed towards the entrance.

"Tell Bruno to stop worrying about me, I'm glad he cares for me and all, but he has to lay low sometimes." Leaf said.

"Now hold on a second Leaf, you're not planning on leaving without an escort right?" Blue said as he looked at her. Leaf raised an eyebrow and then realized what he meant. There were guards guarding the area at night and there's no way she can get through by herself.

"I suggest you leave that luggage behind Leaf, it'll be too heavy for you to carry; besides you have all the money in the world in that yellow bag." Silver suggested. Leaf looked at the luggage and nodded her head in agreement. She put the luggage aside.

"Well you're not going to get far from here, let us help you. I'll enter the security room and sound the alarm, while you run off okay?" Blue said. Leaf smiles happily as she hugs her brothers.

"I'll cause a scene in the kitchen, thinking that I saw a burglar coming through the window." Silver said. Blue slightly patted him on the back.

"Well let's do this, oh and Silver can take the luggage back into your room." Blue said with a grin. Silver looked at Blue, a bit annoyed.

"What!?" Silver called out. Leaf and Blue laughed.

Few moments later Blue came rushing into the security room with two security guards looking at the camera.

"Guys! Silver saw a burglar at the kitchen window!" Blue yelled out towards the guard. The guards panicked as they press on the alarm and all three of them ran towards the kitchen. The guards from the front heard the alarm and ran back inside of the house. Leaf fixed her white hat and was hiding behind a corner as she counted the guards coming into the house. She could hear Silver going berserk over at the kitchen saying that the burglar was big black and looked mean. Leaf smiled at the silly imagination of Silver as she ran outside at the front entrance and headed towards the world.

Red sighed as he looked at the cell phone; he immediately put it back in his pocket as he walk down the street at night with his hands in his pockets.

"Shit…what the hell am I going to do?" Red talked to himself as he looked up at the night sky. Suddenly he felt something hitting him against his chest. He flinched from contact and looked back down and noticed a person with a white hat, covering the eyes and face.

"I-I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" It was a female voice, wait Red recognize that voice. She was about to run away, but then Red grab a hold of her arm.

"Ah! Let me go!" She yelled out as she tries to yank her arm out of his grip.

"Leaf?" Red questioned. The girl stopped fighting back as she lifted her white hat and saw Red. Her eyes were in tears and she was trembling, what happened to her?

"Red!?" Leaf cried out as she instantly hugged him. Red was caught off guard as he looked around, only to see the pedestrians looking at the both of them. Red pulled Leaf away from him and examined her.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Red worriedly asked. Leaf sniffled as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I-I'm being chased!" Leaf said as she held onto his red jacket. Red was confused and was about to say something until he heard someone behind him.

"There she is, get her!" It was a band of four ruffian thieves armed with knives and bottles. They were coming closer until Red turned around and kicked the nearest bandit that was coming towards her. They stopped charging and looked at Red.

"Hey you, hand her over otherwise we'll have to play rough!" One of them commented. Red didn't answer back as he put his left hand over Leaf for protection.

"She's got money; we'll share the profit if you help us catch her!" The same thief said as he pointed a finger at her. Leaf's eyes widen in shock as she looked at Red.

"No way in hell." Red silently said as he gets into a fighting stance. The thieves chuckled and snickered.

"Get them!" The leader yelled out as they charged towards Red.


	3. What's Your Story?

The night have gone colder as the fog rolled in down on the streets of Pallet Town, the residents around the street peered their heads through windows and doors to watch the upcoming battle between the boy in red clothes named Red and four thieves that are the same age as him. Red turned his eyes behind him and sees a girl named Leaf, who's frightened at the event that's about to be unleashed.

"Leaf, stand aside, this could get messy." Red commanded as he stares at her with his red eyes. Leaf looked at him and nodded her head as she went towards the crowded pedestrians on the streets and watch Red. Red smiles and then turned his head towards the thieves.

"You want to know what your guts look like?" One of the thieves questioned with a knife in hand as he pointed at Red with his steel pocket knife. He grins as he licked the upper lip. Red didn't respond, but he starts cracking his knuckles and his neck; he then fixes his hat covering his red eyes. The other thief looked at Red annoyed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The thief with the knife walks up to him as he pointed the sharp object at Red. The thief came closer to Red with his arm still pointing at him with the knife when suddenly Red grabbed a hold of the thief's arm and pulled him and landed a right punch to his head, then a left, a quick uppercut, and finally a straight punch to the face. The thief didn't have time to retaliate back as he was flinching from the quick blows Red had delivered. The thief tumbled over and fell down on the street unconscious. Everyone gasped at how fast Red knocked out the thief with a quick combo punch, even the thieves were getting a little nervous.

"S-Shit, Jared is already out cold!" One of the thief commented as he backed up a little.

"Hold on, there's three of us and only one of him, let's get him at the same time!" The thief with a bottle called out. The other thieves looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"Alright let's get him!" The same thief said as all three of them charged at the same time. Red still stood his ground as the thieves were getting closer. One of the thieves tries to plunge Red with a knife, but Red swayed back and grabbed his right hand and threw him behind as he tumbled over and fell. The other two thieves try to attack at the same time, but Red grabbed a hold of the right thief's hand and twisted it and Red quickly kicked the one of the left on the stomach as they both groaned in pain. Red released the twisted arm and kicked him forward and he fell on the ground, he then turns his head on the left and he quickly kneed him and he too fell on the ground. The thief that was thrown charged at Red as he swings his knife around like a mad animal towards Red, but he quickly ducked and dodged out of the way.

"What the hell are you!?" The thief yelled out as he keeps missing his knife. Red sidestepped out of the way as the thief lunged forward, Red quickly grabbed his right arm and kicked underneath the armpit as the thief groans out in pain. He drops the weapon, but Red wasn't finished as he delivered the final blow with a sucker punch, knocking him unconscious. The other two thieves looked up at Red in fright as they try to crawl away.

"Th-This guy isn't human! He's a monster!" One of the thieves yelled out as he ran away with his partner tailing behind him. Red sighed as he looked around and saw many of the pedestrians whispering to each other and making quick eye contacts to each other. The girl with long chestnut brown hair came out from one of the crowd towards Red and gave him a hug. Red blushed from contact as he tries to release the girl from her grips, but she held on tighter.

"Thank you Red! You were amazing!" Leaf complimented Red which he chuckled sheepishly. Finally she lets go of him and stared into his red eyes which caused Red to blush. The moment was ruined when a couple of cop sirens were in the air and was getting close to the scene.

"Shit…let's go Leaf." Red said as he grabbed Leaf's hand and ran into the alleyway.

"Whoa, wait a minute Red, why can't we just go to the cops?" Leaf asked as she's being pulled by Red.

"If the cops find us, they'll suspect something and take us to the station and question us." Red said as they cut threw a narrow path that leads the other side of the street.

"But wouldn't the witnesses say something about it?" Leaf asked again. Red shook his head as he finally slowed down and begin walking down the side walk as the cops flashed by on the streets.

"It's a lot more complicated than that Leaf; there will be many different answers on every person's story. Some will say that I attacked first regardless of self defense. Trust me on this; there are many things in this world that is dangerous, even the cops." Red explained as he looked around. Leaf doesn't understand, but just nods her head.

"What do we do from here on?" Leaf asked as she looked at him. Red chuckled as he rubs the back of his head.

"To be honest Leaf, I have no clue." Red said as he shrugs his shoulders. Leaf's eyes widen as she clenched on Red's hand harder.

"What, but what about your house?" Leaf asked as she trembles. Red chuckled again.

"I don't have a house, but I do have an idea though, however it's going to be pricey." Red said as he looks at Leaf. Leaf smiles at nods her head.

"Don't worry about money; I'll take care of it." Leaf said confidently. Red just chuckled, cute he thought.

"I suppose so, but I want a full story from you when we get there. It's this way, and it's the cheapest in Pallet Town." Red said as he pointed a building that says Motel on the front of the building.

"So how long you guys will be staying here in this Motel Mr. Drake and Mrs. Holly?" A female clerk says happily as she looked at both Leaf and Red. Red rubbed his chin and Leaf looks around.

"R-I mean Drake, I think we should stay here for just a week." Leaf said as she looks at Red. He looks back down at her and smiled.

"Fine by me Holly, okay a week it is." Red said as he handed over five hundred dollars. The clerk took the money and grabbed a key that says 206 on it and handed the key to Red. The clerk winks at him and whispered something that made Red blushed.

"Good luck." Red blushed as he looks down at Leaf. She was confused on what was going on.

"Let's go Holly." Red said as he grabbed her hand and walked up the stairs to their room.

"Why did we have to lie about our names Red?" Leaf questioned as Red looked at the doors looking for their room.

"Because if we give them our names, the cops will definitely be hot on our trails." Red said as he finally found the door to their room. He took out the key and inserted it in the keyhole, then turned it counter clock wise. Red went in first as he turned on the light switch from the side; Leaf follows in after and was scanning around the area.

"Wow…so this is what a standard motel looks like…" Leaf looks and walks around the small room. The room they're in has two twin size bed in the middle of the room, a T.V on the far end, a standard lamp in between the two beds that's sitting on top of a small drawer, a couch in the corner of the room, and a restroom. Red couldn't help, but chuckled. Man she must be sheltered all her life.

"It's not much Leaf, compare to your house I presumed." Red said as he sat on the bed to the right side of the couch. Leaf sat on the other bed and looked at him.

"It's fine Red, really." Leaf said as she still scans the area. Red sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Leaf, why do you trust me?" Red asked as he looked at her. Leaf turned her attention back at Red and twiddled her thumbs. Leaf looked at him and was puzzled.

"That's because…you're my first friend from the outside world." Leaf said as she looks down. Red raised an eyebrow.

"You consider me as your friend?" Red questioned feeling a bit honored, but at the same time surprise. Leaf nods her head.

"Of course, or do you not want me to be your friend." Leaf said sadly. Red shook his head and waved his hands around.

"No, no, no, no, that's not what I mean Leaf; I just meant that, a rich girl like you wants to be friend with a guy like me?" Red said feeling a bit guilty for putting her down. Leaf perked up and shook her head.

"I'm not only rich Red; I'm also a pr-"Leaf stopped as she recalled her father's words not to reveal her title to anyone, especially the outsiders. Red crossed his arms and made a sly smile.

"A princess?" Red finished as he looked at her. Leaf's eyes widen from surprise and slowly nod her head. Now she's beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea for her to talk anymore.

"H-How'd you know?" Leaf asked in surprise.

"Eh, lucky guess my second guess would've been a prisoner." Red said as he starts laughing. Leaf glares at him and threw a pillow at him. Red was caught off guard as he was knocked on the bed. Red removed the pillow from his face and smiled as he threw the pillow back at her. Leaf was hit, but smiled as she threw the pillow back at Red. This time he caught it and went towards her, pillow in hand and swings the cushion on her. Leaf giggled as she grabs the nearby pillow and starts swinging too. Moments later, they were having pillow fight frenzy as they swing at each other and throw pillows to one another, laughing their heads off with their hats lying scattered across the floor.

"I'll get you Leaf!" Red called out as he laughs.

"Nuh-uh, I'll get you first!" Leaf called out laughing as she swings the pillow at Red who quickly ducked out of the way. Red threw the pillow at Leaf which bounced off of her. Leaf then charges at Red and knocks him on the bed. They suddenly stopped laughing as their faces were literary a few inches away from each other. They both blushed until finally Leaf got off of Red and sat at her side of the bed blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry Red, I shouldn't have done that." Leaf apologetically said. Red shook his head.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," Red said as he looked at her.

"But-"Leaf was cut off when Red put his hand palm up, telling her to stop.

"No really, it's okay." Red said. Leaf nods her head and smiled. Now there was an awkward sensation between the two for a few moments until Red broke up the silence.

"Oh yes Leaf, what was your side of the story, how come you're out here and not at home?" Red asked. Leaf sighed as she lay down on the bed. Red lay down too on his side of the bed and they both looked up at the ceiling.

"I wanted to be free." Leaf simply said. Red turned his head over and raised an eyebrow.

"Free? But you have all those money, power, and charm. If that's not free, then I don't know what it is." Red said as he kept eyeing her. Leaf shook her head.

"It's not that simple Red…being a princess is probably the worst title ever. The world around you is so limited compare to the outside world." Leaf said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"How so Leaf? Red asked as he's more curious more than ever. Leaf sighed.

"You have to be polite, courteous, respectable, honorable, even if that person is terrible and many other things I cannot think in my head. You have to be forced to be married to someone else; it's been registered since birth." Leaf muttered as she sighed. Red felt a little disappointed when she said married.

"We're not allowed outside of the house, especially me." Leaf said. Red looked at her even more curious.

"I have a phobia known as Ornithophobia a fear of pokemon birds." Leaf said as she hugged a nearby pillow. Red was a little surprise that she's telling him all of these information and they hardly know each other.

"Would you mind telling me how you got this phobia Leaf?" Red questioned. Leaf looked at him and smiled, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, it all happened when I was nine years old." Leaf said.

"_Hey Leaf, don't wonder off too far out you hear?" An adult male called out to a young girl named Leaf wearing a white dress, light blue slippers, and a white hat. The girl looked at the man and nodded her head._

"_Okay daddy!" Leaf happily said as she walked towards the grassy field. Her father smiled as she walked away until an agent came towards her father and whispered in his ear._

"_Frederick, the mayor needs to speak to you." The agent called out. Frederick sighed and nodded his head._

"_Alright Bruno, please look after my daughter, she ran out towards the field." Frederick said as he patted Bruno on the shoulder and took off. Bruno nodded his head and turned around to look for Leaf._

"_Hey there little Spearow, are you hungry?" Leaf smiled as she kneeled down and offered a piece of bread to a small bird with a rough plumage on its head, a sharp hook beak, a beige underbelly that has two stripes, light pink three claw talons, and pinkish-red wings. The little pokemon was curious as it approached the bread and examined it. It pecked at it and it took a small sample out of the bread. It seemed to like it as it kept pecking it at some more. Leaf smiled as she placed the bread on the ground._

"_You must be lucky to be able to go out on your own…" Leaf said with a small sigh. The pokemon looked at Leaf curiously while cocking its head to the side. It then continues to eat the bread. Leaf smiled as she stretches her arm towards the small bird to pet it, but the small bird swayed back and started shrieking. This caught Leaf off guard as she stumble and fell. The small bird continues to shriek until finally a louder shriek was heard. Leaf looked around and from the corner of her eyes she saw a large bird with a long light pink pointed beak, a coxcomb on top of its head, intense looking eyes with small eyes, shaggy feathers, light pink talon claws pointing forward and one pointing behind it. _

"_F-Fearow!?" Leaf called out in fright. The large flying pokemon looked down at Leaf and dived down towards her. Leaf was immobilized of fear and with quick strike; Fearow drew blood across Leaf's arm. Leaf cried out in pain. Fearow flew up again ready to strike at Leaf once more. Leaf finally had the will to stand up and run for it, but Fearow dove down again jabbed her back with its long beak drawing a few more blood. Leaf cried out more as tears fell down from her cheeks. Leaf stumbled and fell from the impact of the beak, she turns around and saw Fearow up in the sky and ready to strike at Leaf again. The Fearow cawed loudly, ready to strike at Leaf who's crying and curled into a ball. _

"_Miss Green!" A voice called out. Leaf didn't look up, but kept her eyes shut and trembled in fear as Fearow draws near. Several gunshots rang out._

_***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***_

_Leaf slowly opened her eyes and saw Bruno carrying her. Bruno looked down at Leaf with worries, a few tear strands on his cheeks._

"_B-Bruno…?" Leaf weakly called out. Bruno shook his head._

"_I'm so sorry…Miss Green…if only…if only I was here quicker." Bruno cried out. Leaf shook her head as she fell into a deep slumber._

"_What the hell Bruno! I told you to look after my daughter and now she's in critical condition! I'm sorry to say this Bruno…but you're fired!" Frederick yelled out to the sadden agent who looked down on the ground. His sunglasses covered his eyes, his black hair was a mess, and his muscular body slumped down. The agent named Bruno just nodded his head as he pulled out his gun and his ID card out and placed it on the table._

"_Get out of my house Bruno." Frederick said as he turned away from Bruno. Bruno didn't say a word as he walked away dragging his feet when suddenly an injured Leaf with nurses and her brothers behind her came into the room with worries._

"_Daddy, please don't fire Bruno! He saved me, it was my entire fault to begin with, I shouldn't have played with a wild pokemon, and it wasn't his fault! Please daddy, don't do!" Leaf begged to her father. Bruno looked at Leaf in awe and turned his head towards Frederick who looked at both his daughter and Bruno._

"_Okay, I won't. But I will not allow you permission to leave this mansion ever again, is that clear? Ever." Frederick explained. Leaf sadly looked down and nodded her head._

"_Y-Yes daddy…" Leaf sadly said with a small tear on her face. Bruno felt guilty, but at the same time grateful for what she's done. He promise that he'll take care of Leaf, in fact, he does love her as if she's his own daughter and the fact that she saved him makes it even more. From this day forward, he'll stay by her side and guard her from every danger that comes near her._

_Ever since that event had occurred, Leaf's been paranoia about bird pokemon, even when she just look at one, it made her scared. Luckily her brothers are always there for her to comfort, along with Bruno. That day will forever haunt her memory for the rest of her life._

"So that's why Bruno is so overprotective over you." Red said as he rubs his chin. Leaf nods her head.

"What about you Red? What's your story?" Leaf questioned. Red tensed up as he tried to find a way to answer her question. She cannot find out that he's a pick pocket thief and he cannot tell her that he was an ex-Team Rocket member. He had to say something quick.

"Red?" Leaf questioned as she looked at him. Red shook his head and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm a part time construction worker…" Red lied as he bit onto his lips. Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"T-The reason why I said I don't have a home is because I owe the landlord a lot of money and it's best if I just leave the place and look for another home. My life isn't really that interesting to be honest." Red lied as he nervously looks at Leaf who seems to buy his story.

"That explains it." Leaf said with a smile. Red calmed down as he sighed. Safe.

Suddenly Red's cell phone starts ringing in his pocket, this caused Red to tense up. Red reached into his pocket and flipped the phone open and saw that the name Proton is on the text. 'Shit.' He thought.

"Red, what's wrong?" Leaf questioned. Red looked at her and shook his head. He has to think of something fast.

"Uh the boss wants me to help him out at the construction site building, saying that it's really important." Red lied as he got off of the bed and walked to the door.

"W-Wait, when will you be back?" Leaf questioned worriedly. Red looked at her and was caught by her charm when she asked him when he'll be back. It felt good knowing that someone in this cruel world cared for him, he smiled.

"I'll be back pretty soon; I'll just tell that I'm busy." Red said as he gave her a thumb up. Leaf smiled and nodded her head. Red opened the door and closed it behind him when suddenly from the corner Proton got Red in a head lock and pulled him away from the room. Red gasped for breath and tries to release himself, but it was no good. Finally they were away from the Motel and Proton pushed Red on the floor. Red looked up and glared at him as he coughed.

"What…*cough* what was that for!?" Red yelled out as he coughs once more. Proton snickered and looked down at Red.

"I'm here to deliver a message Red, Giovanni is proud of what you've done and said that he'll let you rejoin Team Rocket and that not all, you'll be his right hand man once you've done your job." Proton said as he offered a hand towards Red. Red just slapped the hand away and pulled himself back up.

"You can't be serious…I don't care about Team Rocket anymore, once I finish my job just leave me alone." Red said as he coughs again. Proton chuckled and shook his head.

"You still remember that eh?" Proton said as he leaned himself against a nearby wall. Red didn't respond back, but nodded his head.

"Red, what's in the past is done; it's time for a new role." Proton said. Red walks away from him. He starts remembering that same mission with Proton. It still haunts him.

"_Are you sure that's the right one Proton?" A young boy in a smaller Team Rocket jumpsuit with a black beret asked the taller man with light blue teal hair. The man smiled at him and nodded his head._

"_It's this one alright; Giovanni is going to be pleased. Good job Red." Proton said as he stuffed a purple ball in a brown bag with two pink orbs on its side, a white layer underneath the ball and a letter M indented on the ball._

"_What do you think Master Giovanni is going to use that for?" Red questioned? Proton shook his head while he threw a hook with a long rope on the open window they came in from._

"_I don't know kid, but I'm sure he's got something planned for that ball." Proton said as he tugs the rope to make sure it's stable. He then starts climbing up. Red followed him afterwards._

_Suddenly a security camera started turning its lenses at the two crooks, it was suppose to be out of commission, but somehow it turned back on. Red finally reached for the window with Proton picking him back up. Suddenly the sirens went off with flashing red lights around. Proton and Red were in a panic as they started running down the hall of the empty Silph Co. building. _

"_Shit, I thought Archer had it under control, the camera probably picked us off!" Proton yelled out with Red tailing behind. Red didn't say anything, but kept running with the prized ball in his hand. Suddenly guards were coming down from the stairs towards Proton and Red. Proton and Red immediately stopped and looked at every direction. Proton started running to the right with Red following him. They entered the storage room filled with many pokemon franchise and merchandise in the area, but there was no window except for the ceiling window._

"_Shit! Red hold the door, I'm going to have to break the ceiling window. Red in fright nods his head as he ran back to the entrance and started stocking boxes, tables, and chairs at the entrance to hold off the security guards. _

"_They're in there! It's lock! Bust it down!" One of the guards called. The door was bulging out, by each slam the guards hit. Red tries to stack more boxes and anything he can find, but it wouldn't hold out for much longer._

_***CLANG!* **_

_Red turns around and saw shatter glass on the floor as he looked up and saw that Proton threw a hook above and managed to catch the edge. Proton tested the rope; it was good; then turns to Red and whistled at him._

"_Let's go Red!" Proton called out. Red wasted no time as he gave Proton the brown bag that contains the Master Ball and starts climbing first, two people wouldn't be able to climb at the same time so they have to go one by one._

"_Hurry it up Proton! Th-They're coming in!" Red called out in panic. Proton just grunted in response. Finally he made it to the very to, he then looks down and whistled down at Red._

"_Red, you're up next come on up!" Proton called. Red wasted no time as he starts climbing the rope in a panic. The hook was slightly tilting until hook came loose and it fell. Red yelled out, but Proton managed to grab a hold of the hook with Red dangling in the air. Proton was having a hard time pulling Red due to the certain angle he's in. _

"_Shit…" Proton cursed. Red tries to climb and Proton tries to pull. The door was about to be busted down._

"_Hurry Proton, they're almost there!" Red yelled out in fear. Proton tries pulling up Red, but he realized that it'll be too late for Red to make it. He has to make that choice, after all, he already has the Master Ball and losing Red isn't a great lost._

"_Proton what are you doing!? Pull me up!" Red said as he tries to climb. Suddenly Proton released the hook and knocked Red back on the storage floor. The hook nearly hit him, but he rolled away. Red was in sudden shock and worried as he stood back up and looked at Proton._

"_P-Proton! What the hell are you doing!?" Red called out._

"_Sorry, Red, it's either you or me and it isn't going to be me!" Proton called out. _

"_Don't be stupid Proton!" Red called out in rage. Proton didn't respond back as he left the area. Red couldn't believe his eyes, here he was a member of a Team Rocket, abandon by the man who told him to join Team Rocket. Red couldn't believe what just happened, he wanted to cry, but now is not the time to be crying. _

_Finally the door busted open, but Red was nowhere to be seen. All of the guards turned on their flashlights and scanned the area. The flashed their lights on the fallen rope and looked up at the ceiling window. Suddenly the pile of boxes came falling down and landed on the guards, knocking all of them down. Red quickly came out behind the stacked boxes and ran out of the area. Red made a left turn and managed to find a door that leads outside. Red ran as fast as he could and managed to reach for the door and opened it. It leads him outside, however, there were guards everywhere and there was no way in hell Red is going to sneak past them. Red turned his head around, looking for a way to get out of the situation. He then looked at the dumpster nearby and had a plan, although he doesn't like it. Red reached for the dumpster, it smells like rotten tuna that's been out in the sun for a week. Red had no choice, but he has to do it. Red sighed and jumped into the dumpster and prays that he'll get out of there soon. He closes his, folding his hands and prayed with tears in his eyes. It all felt so sudden for him, Team Rocket, or in this case, Proton left him to die._

Red snapped back into reality as he turned his head and saw Proton right behind him with a grin on his face. Red just glares at him in disgust.

"Make sure you succeed on that mission partner." Proton said. Red just glares at him as he walked away. Red wouldn't dare to hit Proton; it'll cause too much trouble. Finally he reaches to his Motel room and unlocked the door. The lights are off and he sees Leaf sleeping safe and sound. Red smiled as he closes the door behind him and walked towards his bed and lay down. He then turns his head towards Leaf and sighed.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Red whispered to himself. He then closes his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. First Kiss

It's been a few days since Leaf have left her mansion and found Red. However, during those days, her father and Bruno were in a desperate panic when they noticed that Leaf wasn't found anywhere and the only culprits who've helped her escaped was none other than her brothers Blue and Silver. Ever since the day of the so called 'burglar' the two brothers were grounded by their father Frederick. Bruno worries for the brothers, and is afraid of Leaf being lost and cold out there on her own. Little did he know, Red's with her and doing okay.

"Blue and Silver; you're both grounded until further notice. Before you receive your punishments, I want to find your sister first!" Frederick roared out as he slammed his fist against the wooden table. Silver and Blue flinched on contact when Frederick slammed his fist.

"B-But dad, wouldn't it be best for Leaf to see the outside world before she gets married?" Silver asked meekly. Frederick glares at him, and Silver was stiffed as a statue when he did that.

"Silver; Leaf has no idea how cruel the outside world is, and the fact that you two caused all of this put the situation even worse. Leaf doesn't know how to deal with these kinds of situation; if something happened to her, then…then I don't know what I'll do! I can't lose my only daughter!" Frederick yelled out as he slammed his hand again on the table.

"Dad, we were only thinking what's best for Leaf, and for her to experience something new in her life. Don't you want her to be happy?" Blue questioned while fidgeting with his hands. Frederick shook his head in disappointment.

"I want her happiness more than anything else, but…Silph Co. must live on, and everything must come at a price. Even Leaf's happiness, it pains me to do it, but it's the harsh truth." Frederick sadly said as he turns around to look outside of the window. He sees many security guards still searching around the perimeter and many cars outside. He sighed.

"But dad, The Riches' son Miles isn't the kindest person ever. How do you know he'll cooperate with the transportation?" Blue asked. Frederick just shook his head.

"It's on the contract and it's been approved by the royal candidate. We must find her before Miles gets here, otherwise the transportation contract is at a null." Frederick said with a sigh. Blue and Silver felt guilty as the turned their heads down on the floor.

"Leaf is the princess of the Sinnoh Region and Miles is the prince of the Unova Region, what a better way to expand further towards the city?" Frederick said in a low whisper.

"Send the cops in a search warrant for Leaf!" Frederick told Bruno who nods his head.

"Red, where are we going?" Leaf asked as she's being pulled by Red. He turns around and just smiled at her.

"We're going to the Pallet Town mall and buy you some new clothes. If you want to stay free a bit longer, we're going to have to change your clothes to hide yourself." Red said with a smile. Leaf only nods her head as they walk down the street towards the mall.

"First off, let's buy you some clothes…with your money of course." Red said with a smile. Leaf nods her head happily.

"Let's try this place and see if you can find anything you'd like." Red said as they walked into a clothing store which Red already forgot the name of it.

"Alright Leaf, go ahead and find yourself some clothes." Red said with a smile as he dug his head in his pockets. Leaf just looked around, not knowing where to start off; she then turns her head back at Red with a cute confused expression.

"I-I'm sorry Red, but I usually don't know how to shop properly." Leaf said feeling a bit guilty. Red raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Alright, let me help you out." Red said as they walked around the store for a moment. They were walking around until Leaf caught her eyes on something that caught her interest.

"Hey Red, look at this dress!" Leaf called as she walks towards the dress she's spotted. Red chuckled and followed her.

"It's a black one piece dress." Red stated as he examines it. He looks back at Leaf and tries to picture her in the black dress, but suddenly he caught himself drooling and quickly wiped it off of his lips. Leaf keeps looking at it as she touched the soft fabric and looked around it.

"You like it? You should try it out and see if it's good." Red suggested. Leaf looks at him and nods her head.

"The dressing room is that way, here follow me." Red said as he took Leaf's hand. Leaf grabbed the black dress and followed Red towards the door that says dressing room.

"Go ahead Leaf, enter through one of these doors and try out that dress." Red commented. Leaf looks at him and nods her head, but something worries her.

"Are you not coming with me?" Leaf questioned innocently. Red looked at her and starts blushing furiously as he rubs the back of his head.

"N-No, beyond that door is all up to you." Red said with a blush across his face. Leaf nods her head, she understood him. Leaf enters the left door while Red waited outside. He scans the area as he sees many people buying clothes and examining them. Red held no interest in clothing, the clothes he wears is all he needs. Of course he does have is morals, he washes them when he gets the chance. He maybe poor, but he does keep a personal hygiene.

"I-I'm done Red!" Leaf called out from behind the door. Red chuckled.

"Alright Leaf, show me what you've got!" Red called back. The door opened slowly and Red was stunned on what he saw. She's no longer cute, but hot, no wait, she's both hot and cute! She no longer have her white hat, allowing her long chestnut brown hair to show more, the black dress fits perfectly on her body, and now she's wearing some sort of silky white gloves on her hands. Her innocent shy look with a blush on her face makes it even more irresistibly cute! Red felt nervous and warm at the same time. He then noticed that his nose was bleeding a bit, but he quickly wipes it away with a huge red blush on his face.

"W-Well Red…how do I look?" Leaf questioned innocently while peeking an eye at him while turning her face in a different direction. Red was just speechless, but he quickly shook it off.

"Y-You look great!" Red complimented, but in truth she looks hot to Red, however he doesn't want to say that because she'll probably think he's some kind of pervert or awkward. Leaf looks at Red and smiled.

"Thanks Red…" Leaf said in a low voice. Red just nods his head while rubbing the back nervously.

"I do wonder though, where did you get those white gloves?" Red questioned as he eyed on the white silky gloves she's wearing. Leaf looks at them and smiled.

"I found them while I was dressing. It wasn't worn and the price tags are still on it, so I figured why not." Leaf said with a small blush on her cheeks. Red chuckled; he certainly feels lucky right now.

"Great, they match you perfectly Leaf, now let's find those shoes that matches with your gloves." Red said as he looked around. Red looked no further until he saw a pair of boots that seems to match Leaf's new attire.

"Wait right here Leaf, I think I found what I'm looking for." Red said. Leaf nods her head in approval. He left the area and went towards the boots he's looking at. He grabbed a pair of boots and walked back to Leaf.

"Here Leaf try these on." Red said as he handed her the boots. She examined it, it was a white leather boot. She smiles and nods her head. She went back inside of the dressing room and tried on the boots. A few seconds later she came out looking even better than before! Red had a big grin on his face, but tries not to be a perverted, he has morals you know.

"L-Leaf…you look fantastic!" Red exclaimed with an assuring smile. Leaf blushed from his comments as she looked down on the ground, but smiled at the same time.

"So…you really think I'm pretty?" Leaf asked innocently while looking back up at Red's eyes. He blushed from the sudden eye contact, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Of course you are." Red happily said as he patted Leaf's head. Leaf happily smiled at him while blushing at the same time.

"Hey…let's get something to eat, you must be hungry huh?" Red said. Leaf looks at him and nods her head.

Few moments later they arrived at the local fast food diner called Pallet Burger. The young couple took their seats as the waitress gave them the menu. Leaf was confused on how to order food from what Red had told her, but she digresses. She places her bag down that contains the clothes she just bought.

"Red…what's there good to eat?" Leaf questioned as she looked at him. Red looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Well…as a princess, you'll probably won't find food like this appealing. But hey, it doesn't hurt to try something new right?" Red said with a smile. Leaf just nods her head.

"Okay then, let's just try out the classic cheeseburger. I haven't had those in a while and I've been craving it too." Red said happily. Leaf just went with the flow and decided to try out the food called 'cheeseburger.' Red waved his hand in the air, indicating that they're ready to order.

"Oh…wow…this is good!" Leaf happily commented as she took a bite out of the delicious cheeseburger she ordered. She then grabbed a potato wedges from the side and ate that too. Red looked at her and was giggling at what he's seeing. Leaf must be hungry or just couldn't get enough of the food.

"Easy there Leaf, don't choke yourself now." Red commented. Leaf looked back at Red and nods her head as she continues to eat her food. Red just shook his head smiling, as he took a bite out of his burger.

"I had a lot of fun today Red." Leaf happily said as she held walked beside him. Red carried her bag as he smiled at her.

"Me too Leaf, you know, I've been curious for a while. What kind of princess are you?" Red asked as they walked down the road back to the hotel. Leaf thought for a moment and smiled back at him. She can trust Red, in fact, he's the only person she can trust in this world.

"I'm a princess from Sinnoh, and my father wanted me to marry a guy named Miles." Leaf said. Red frowned as he heard 'marry' and 'Miles.' He shook his head from the thought.

"What's a guy named Miles like?" Red asked as he stretches his arms. Leaf frowned as she looked ahead of the street.

"To be honest Red, I heard many rumors from him, I've never met him in person, but there were stories that he's a ruthless person without a care for anyone." Leaf said. Red stopped and looked at Leaf worriedly. She's seriously going to marry a person who's going to cruel and heartless? Why?

"I know it's not my business to pry Leaf…but…are you okay with this?" Red asked. Leaf stopped walking and looked down on the street as she starts trembling.

"Leaf?" Red questioned as he walked towards her. Her white hat covers her eyes, but she's trembling, possibly in fear. Red was worried as he lifted up her chin; there were tear stains on her face as she looked up at Red.

"No I'm not Red…I hate all of this…I hate my life…we're all shackle to the word called money…my father doesn't understand my happiness. It's like he wants me to be miserable." Leaf cries. Red doesn't know what to do, he doesn't want to see Leaf like this, but he continues to listen to her.

"When I marry Miles, it'll be like a line, a bridge to the transportation company where dad can continue expanding Silph Co. Honestly Red…I hate all of this…I hate it so much." Leaf said while sniffling as she shook her head. Red continues to listen to her.

"I hate all of this…I just want to be a normal girl, to have fun with other people and interacting with them. But I'm shackled…and I have to marry someone who I don't even know…oh Red...I just don't know anymore." Leaf sobbed as she starts crying harder. Red gulped as he clears a lump from his throat as he lifted up her chin to see her blue eyes.

"You are a normal girl, you are having fun and interacting; Leaf, don't say that you hate your life. It's just the beginning of something anew. Leaf, I don't know who this Miles guy is, but if you ever find yourself in trouble, I'll be there for you because we're friends." Red said with a assuring smile. Leaf looked at him surprised as she sniffles a bit; with a sudden instinct she embraced him which caught Red off guard. Red just patted her on the back and hugged her.

"Thank you Red…" Leaf whispered to him as she released her grasp. Red just chuckled and patted her head.

"Come on the motel isn't far from here and I'm getting tired." Red said as he yawned. Leaf happily nods her head as they continue to walk down the street.

"I'm curious Leaf, how'd you get out of your mansion, I mean there were guards there I presume." Red said as he puts his hands behind his head. Leaf sighed and shook her head.

"I have two brothers, Blue and Silver. Blue is the oldest and related by blood, and Silver is the youngest who's adopted to the family. They're both nice and they care for me. I got out of that mansion because of those two. Let's just leave it at that." Leaf said. Red nods his head as he understands. Finally they arrived at the motel, but surprisingly there were several cops patrolling the area. They're most likely looking for Leaf because it's been all over the radio and the news that the daughter of Frederick Green has gone missing and has issued a search warrant.

"Shit…" Red cursed as he hid himself against the building. Leaf did the same too. Red peek his head to the side and saw two cops coming their way. Red was about to turn around and walk away casually, but he noticed that several cops were questioning other pedestrians and if the cops look at Leaf, they'll suspect right away. He has to think of something. He has an idea, but it's drastic and he hopes that Leaf could forgive him.

"I'm sorry Leaf, but forgive my rudeness." Red said as he held onto her. Leaf looked at him puzzled.

"Red what are yo-"Leaf didn't finish her words as Red kissed her on the lips which caught Leaf by surprise. Red gently pushed her against the building, trying to use his back as a shield from the visions of the cops. Leaf's eyes were wide open, she wanted to push Red away, but for some reason she lets him kiss her as she slowly closes her eyes and let him do his work. The cops went by them looking at the two, and then they looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they walk away.

What seems like an eternity; Red finally released his lips from hers and was blushing furiously, his heart is pounding, his mind went blank, he just kissed a princess. Red rubbed the back of his head as he tries to advert his eyes somewhere else. Leaf finally opened her eyes slowly and saw Red blushing. Leaf then suddenly realized what had just happened as she starts blushing too. It was suddenly awkward between them.

"I-I'm sorry Leaf, I didn't mean it that way. I was trying to shield you from the cops." Red innocently said as he looked back at her. Leaf didn't say anything back, but touched her lips and looked at Red in bewilderment. Red frowned, 'She hates me.' He thought.

"Red…I totally understand, but you could've told me about it sooner." Leaf softly said, still touching her lips.

"I-I know Leaf, it's just that there wasn't any time left, so I did it without telling you. I'm sorry Leaf." Red said guiltily as he looks down. Leaf walked up to him and looked into his red eyes and shook her head.

"Not a problem Red, in fact, I did enjoy it…" Leaf sheepishly said with a blush on her face. Red blushed too as he thought he just heard the impossible.

"Come on Red; let's get back to our room." Leaf said as she went up ahead. Red nodded and followed her. They finally reach their room until Red's cell phone rang inside of his pocket. Red groaned as he knows who it is. Red pulled the phone from his pocket and it said Proton on it. Red looked at Leaf as she looked at him puzzled.

"I'm sorry Leaf, I'm going to have to take this call. You go on ahead; I'll be back later on tonight." Red said. Leaf looked at him sadly as she nodded her head. Red gave her the bag as he unlocks the door for her. She enters and looked back at Red.

"How long are you going to be out?" Leaf questioned. Red rubbed the back of his head, but smiled at her.

"As soon as I can." Red replied back with a smile. Leaf nodded her head approvingly.

"Good to hear, please come back safe." Leaf said with a hint of worry in her tone. Red just nodded his head in response. Leaf closes the door as Red walked away from the room. He picked up the cell phone.

"What is it Proton?" Red questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Have you gathered any information yet?" Proton questioned from the other side of the phone. Red was already annoyed, but he cannot hang up on him.

"Possibly, maybe, I don't know, stop calling me, I'll tell you when I'm done!" Red replied back in an annoyed tone. Proton just chuckled as he hangs up the phone from the other line. Red felt extremely annoyed right now as he walks back to his motel room.


	5. Feeling a Little Yellow

Another day has past and Frederick still couldn't find his daughter anywhere, they scavenged through the city, posting missing pictures of Leaf even when it's not suppose to be release in public, and he even asks the people down at the slums for assistance and still couldn't find them. The irony is, Leaf is closer than he thinks.

"Shit! Where are you Leaf!?" Frederick yelled out in his office room as he pounds his fist on the table. Bruno and Leaf's brothers; Silver, and Blue flinched from the view at hand. Never have they've seen Frederick this angry and never has he ever lose his cool, ever since that incident with Leaf's phobia. They were all worried.

"Dad…maybe you should calm down…look, maybe we can help you find her." Blue suggested to his father who stood next to him. Frederick looked back at Blue and shook his head.

"Yeah dad, it's our fault to begin with and it's our mistake, please let us go find her." Silver offered another suggestion. Frederick just shook his head.

"You guys don't understand…I can't lose all three of you, you're all very important to me…" Frederick sadly said as he shook his head. Blue, Bruno, and Silver all felt guilty on what they're seeing. Blue and Silver now regrets on helping Leaf leaving the mansion which caused Frederick's depression.

"Leave now boys…Bruno stay here…I need to talk to you." Frederick said as he sat on his black office chair and sighed. Blue and Silver looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"O-Okay dad…we just want to let you know that we're terribly sorry…" Blue sadly said. Frederick didn't look at him, instead he just grunted. Blue sighed and left the room along with Silver. They closed the door and the only people left in the room are Frederick himself and Bruno. It was suddenly quiet for some strange reason.

"S-Sir? What is it that you want with me?" Bruno asked with a little hint of worry in his tone. Frederick looked at him and sighed.

"Bruno…you know why we need Leaf, not because of the transportation degree, money, marriage, or her royal status. You and I both know the real reason why we need her." Frederick sadly said. He just shook his head and sighed. Bruno looked down on the ground and sighed too.

"I-I know…the fact that you're lying to your kids must have put you in a tight spot." Bruno said. Frederick nods in response.

"Bruno…Leaf is the key to everything; it's in her blood and the real reason why we keep her locked away in this mansion. I hate to do it…but do you realize the real danger if she's left out there alone? What happens if someone takes her and uses her for their own gain? Bruno…we have to find her at all cost." Frederick stated why leaving another sigh. Bruno just nods his head in response.

"Poor Miss Green…" Bruno sadly whispered.

"Ouch!"

"Red are you alright?" Leaf worriedly asked the boy in red clothes as he puts his finger in his mouth, trying to suck up all the blood he just drew from his wounded finger. He hissed in pain as he drops the knife he was holding. He was trying to peel the apples he was carving and he accidently cut himself on his index finger.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, it's just a scratch really, no need for concern." Red said as he pulled the finger out of his mouth and examined the wound. Red frowned as he sees the blade cut the finger deeper than he thought, it was a deep cut with blood still oozing out of the wound.

"Here let me see that." Leaf said as she offered a hand. Red looked at Leaf's offering hand and sighed as he did what he's told. Leaf lifted Red's finger and examined it.

"A scratch Red!? This is a pretty deep cut!" Leaf exclaimed which caught Red off guard. Red didn't know what to say, so instead he just rubbed the back of his head.

"It could get infected if we don't treat it." Leaf stated. Red just looks at her and nods his head, he felt a little guilty for worrying her.

'I don't know if I should do it…but…I trust him.' Leaf thought as she looks up at his red eyes. Red raised an eyebrow once her blue eyes meet his red eyes. Leaf shook her head and focused on the damaged finger.

"Recover…" Leaf whispered to herself. Her hands and palm started glowing in a bright white light as Red stared at it in awe. He didn't know what to say or do as he sees the bright light engulf his hand Leaf's holding. Red slowly looks up at Leaf's face, but she still has hers focused on the bright light.

"L-Leaf…?" Red muttered as he looks at her. Leaf didn't respond back as she kept her eyes focus on the bright light. Moments later the light died down and it eventually stopped glowing. Leaf gave a small sigh and looked up at Red with worries. Did she do the right thing; was it necessary to show him that strange power of her? These thoughts were flying inside or head if she did the right thing or not.

"W-What was that…?" Red softly questioned as he looked at his hand which is now cut free and not a drop of blood was in sight. He then turns his attention back at her. Leaf sighed as she looks down on the carpet floor.

"Red…please promise me something…" Leaf softly said. Red kept his attention at her as he has his ears wide open.

"Promise me…that you won't go away…and forget everything that's happened…" Leaf whispered softly. Red looked at her confused. There were so many questions popping in his head right now. What was that light, what kind of a person Leaf is, and what does she mean 'not to go away?'

"Leaf…I won't go away…but you have to tell me…what was that?" Red questioned. Leaf nodded slowly as she lay down on the soft bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Red…I'm not what you think I am…" Leaf whispered, which Red could barely hear her. Red just nods his head.

"Red…do you remember my phobia, Ornithophobia? "Leaf questioned while lifting her head up to look at Red. Red just nodded his head slowly. Leaf gave a long sigh and kept looking up at the ceiling.

"Ever since that Fearow attacked me…something unlocked within me…I know it sounds strange…but you have to believe me." Leaf said. Red raised an eyebrow, with a bright light like that, how can he not believe her?

"I believe you…if you can make a bright light appear then I'm sure anything can happen on what you say." Red said with a small smile. Leaf smiled back as she cleared her throat.

"I don't know the exact detail, but ever since that attack, I gained powers, as in magical powers. I believe these powers are from the gods themselves." Leaf stated as she looks at her hands. Red just stayed quiet and bit on his lower lip.

"What else can you do with your powers?" Red asked while growing more curious than before. Leaf looks at him and sighed.

"I don't know Red…but all I do know is that I am able to heal wounds and cure certain illness." Leaf explained as she clenches her hands.

Moments fell into silence as the two young couple sat down in silence. That is until Red noticed the apple on the ground as he picked it up and looked at it with concern. He then turns his head back at Leaf who's still looking at her hands. He handed her the apple and she finally adverted her eyes on the red fruit.

"Well whatever your power is, it must be a good sign." Red said as he handed the apple to her. She gently grabbed the fruit and looked at Red.

"And that Leaf makes you very special." Red gently said as he grabbed another apple and started chomping on it. Leaf looked at Red and then the apple; she smiled gently as she took small bites out of the red fruit.

'He's not afraid of me…he didn't call me a freak or a weirdo, why?' Leaf thought as she looked at Red who took another chomp on the apple.

"Red…thank you…" Leaf whispered to herself. Red looked at her puzzled.

"Did you say something, is there something wrong?" Red asked as he looked at her. Leaf shook her head in response.

"No Red…nothing is wrong…just perfect." Leaf responded back as she took another bite of the apple. Red was left confused. He suddenly had an idea that just popped into his brain.

"Hey Leaf, tonight is the annual Pallet Town Festival, do you want to go?" Red asked as he looked at her. Leaf looks at Red and gave a confused expression.

"Annual festival, what's that?" Leaf questioned as she looks at him. Red smiled as she placed the apple on a counter and cleared his throat.

"An annual festival is usually a custom day for Pallet Town, where in every year; we celebrate the birth of Pallet Town itself. During the festival, we have many games, rides, food, and prizes! It's really fun! But lately I haven't been going anymore because…" Red trailed off as he was in deep thought. Leaf looked at Red for a moment and was concerned.

"Red?" Leaf called out. Red snapped back into reality and he shook his head.

"N-Nothing Leaf, it's just something that happened in the past." Red said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Huh?" Leaf questioned. Red shook his head and starts waving his hands around.

"Never mind…so do you want to go?" Red asked with a smile. Leaf looks at him and smiled back.

"I'd love to go." Leaf responded.

It was seven thirty at night; Red and Leaf have arrived at the annual festival the town center of Pallet Town. There were many people laughing, talking, and dancing as fireworks blew up in the night sky and lots of shows being held at the stages. Leaf wears her new clothes she bought from the mall, a one piece black dress, silk white gloves and white leather boots. Red on the other hand still wears his casual clothes. Red looked around as he noticed something different about the festival. There were more rides, food court, and games than usual.

"Hmmmm…this is new." Red said to himself. Leaf looked at him confused.

"What is new?" Leaf asked. Red chuckled and shook his head.

"There's more stuff to do here than a regular festival." Red said as he looked around. He noticed that there are more people too.

"It's probably my dad; he probably funded the festival." Leaf stated as she looked around too. Red looked at her and nods his head. It makes sense; Frederick Green must have done the funding, and added in more activities.

"Well Red, what should we do first?" Leaf questioned while looking at him. Red smiled as he fixed his ret cap.

"We'll try to roller coaster first; I hope you have the stomach to endure the drops Leaf." Red smiled deviously at Leaf who was frightened on what he just said.

"I-I don't know Red…maybe we should do something else. I never heard of a roller coaster before, it sounds painful." Leaf said while trembling at the same time. Red smiled and shook his head.

"Don't you worry about a thing Leaf, I'll take care of you, besides, and it's nice to try something new right?" Red said. Leaf looks at him worriedly and just nods her head.

"Great! Now let's get in line!" Red grabbed her hand as he drags her. Leaf smiled as he takes her away. That is until Red bumps into someone. Red looked at the person he bumped into. He's about the same age as Red; he has a grim look in his face, disheveled black hair, and he's wearing a black sweater.

"Hey assholes watch where you're going!" The guy in the black sweater said as he pushed Red, which pushed Leaf a bit. Red glares at the guy as he clenches his hand tighter on Leaf's grip. The guy in the black sweater nudged past him as he walks away. Red sighed as he looked back at Leaf, who was trembling a bit.

"Hey, are you okay?"Red asked as he looks at her. Leaf looks back at Red and slowly nods her head. Red sighed and patted her head.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." Red said as he lets go of Leaf's hand and walked towards the direction of the black sweater person. Leaf could only watch in worry as Red walks through the crowd.

Moments later Red came back with a grin on his face; Leaf was now confused as she looks at him. Red took Leaf's hand and they started walking towards the line for the roller coaster.

"Um, Red, what did you do?" Leaf asked. Red looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing much, he just apologized because he's in a bad mood." Red simply said. Leaf just nods her head, but was still puzzled. Red reaches towards his right pocket and took out a wad of bills and he snickered. He then put the money back in his pocket.

"Oh god…oh god…" Leaf said in a low whisper as she clutches onto Red's jacket. He looked back at her and chuckled as he holds her hands. They were on the very top of the roller coaster tracks as it slowly moves a bit. Leaf clutches onto Red for dear life as she looks down. She closes her eyes, fearing for her life. Red on the other hand laughed. Finally the roller coaster they're on started moving on a fast pace as the vehicle they're on made a nose dive with incredible speed. Leaf screamed on the top of her lungs while Red raised his hands in the air as the coaster dived down. It wasn't over yet as the coaster makes sharp turns, made huge loops that made Leaf even more scared, and more small drops. Red laughed as he looked around screaming out like a wild animal. Finally the roller coaster subsided and slow down as it reaches its final destination. Red had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Leaf who was in horror on what she just experienced.

"You okay Leaf?" Red asked while laughing at the same time. Leaf didn't say anything, but just looked at Red in shock.

"Come on, let's find something else to do, I promise no more roller coasters from now on." Red said with a smile. Leaf nods her head as they both get off of the vehicle.

"Hey Leaf, you want that giant Pikachu plushy?" Red asked as they went by a game court. Leaf looked at Red and nodded her head.

"Alright, let win it for you." Red said as he approached the counter. There was a young teenage that is about the same age as Red stood up from his stool and approached Red with a grin.

"You wanna play? It'll be five dollars for seven balls, twenty dollars for a bucket." He stated. Red nods his head as he gave him a give dollar bill. The teenage boy grabbed the money and gave him seven balls to Red.

"You'll have to knock over those cans five times in order to get the grand prize." The teenage boy said as he pointed at a pyramid of empty lemonade cans. Red smirked as he tossed the ball up and caught it again. He looked Leaf who was curious on what's going on. Red focused on the task at hand as he tossed the ball at the pyramid of cans. It was a direct hit, but some of the cans were still standing. Red frowned as he grabbed another ball and tossed it. It knocked all of the cans.

"Great job sir." The teenage boy complimented at Red. Red nods his head as he kept focused. He tossed another ball at another set of cans and knocked them all. Red smiled even more, just three more set of cans to go. Red tossed another ball, but he only knocked the top part of the cans and the bottom ones are still standing. Red frowned as he tossed another ball again and managed to hit the bottom of the cans. Two more set of cans to go. Red tossed another ball and it hit the cans. Leaf stared in amazement at Red's throwing skills. Even the teenager receptionist was impressed.

"Phew…last one." Red told himself as he looked at the last set of cans. Red crossed his fingers on his left hand as he took a deep breath and focused on the last set of cans. He threw it, but the ball hit the edge of the table as it bounced back and it hit Red's face knocking him on the ground.

"Is your face feeling better Red?" Leaf asked as he touches his bruised left eye. They were both in the outskirt of the festival as Leaf released a ball of light towards his left bruised eye, moments later it was clear and undamaged.

"Th-Thanks Leaf, I still can't believe you can do that." Red said as he sighed. They both then walked back to the festival to continue on their day.

"I'm sorry I couldn't win you that plushy." Red sadly said as he rubbed the back of his head. Leaf shook her head and smiled.

"That's okay Red, at least you got second place and won me a smaller version of the plushy." Leaf happily said as she raised the small Pikachu plushy from her hand to show it to Red. He smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, are you a bit hungry Leaf?" Red asked the brown haired brunette. Leaf looked back at him and nods her head. Red chuckled as he grab her hand and walk towards the nearest food court.

"Hmm…this looks good. You want some candy apple Leaf?" Red offered as he pointed the nut covered apple. Leaf was puzzled what it looks like. It's a regular apple, but with many different toppings on it.

"Yeah I'll try one. This one is on me." Leaf said. Red nods his head as he lets her pay the snacks.

"Wow…this is really good." Leaf said as she took another bite of her candy apple. It's a bit sticky, but she's enjoying it. They were both sitting on the bench and ate the delicious snacks.

"I'm hoping you're having fun Leaf." Red said as he took another bite of his apple. Leaf looks at him and nods her head happily.

"Of course I am Red, you've made my life a lot more enjoyable and I'm glad to have met you!" Leaf exclaimed happily. Red rubs the back of his head sheepishly and blushed a bit.

"You know Leaf…I like you…your company that is…" Red said as he suddenly change last sentence. Leaf looked at Red and nods her head.

"Me too Red…I like you too." Leaf suddenly realized what she said and hopes that Red didn't hear that last part. In fact, she liked him for some time now, but she doesn't know if he likes her back. It seems as though Red didn't hear the last part as he just nodded his head and continue to eat his candy apple. Leaf looks at her candy apple and smiled as she pictured the apple being Red as she took small bits of it.

It was almost midnight, there were less people at the festival, most of them have gone home, but Red and Leaf lingered on for a moment, as they enjoyed the last final event that's about to come, the fireworks.

"You've ever seen fireworks Leaf?" Red asked as he looked at her. They were both sitting down at the bench and awaited the fireworks to spring up. Leaf looks back at him and nods her head.

"Yeah…but on rare occasions though, it's usually on the day time, but never in the night." Leaf stated. Red chuckled as he held onto her hand.

"The night time is always the best for fireworks." Red said as he looked up at the night sky. Everything was quiet until a long screeching sound echoed through the festival.

"Look! Over there Leaf!" Red pointed with his finger as a line of sparks rose up from the ground. Leaf saw it as it finally reached its destination, then POW! Sparks of green and red fragments of light separated and ended with a loud BANG! The crowds clap and cheered as the fireworks have started. Leaf could only stare in amazement as the fireworks blow up one by one with many different color variations. They reminded her of her brothers as some exploded in silver and some exploded in blue. Red looked at her, he wanted to wrap his right arm around her shoulders, but he didn't. He sighed as he could only stare at the beauty that's before him, something more eye catching than the fireworks itself.

It was midnight and it was time to go home. Red and Leaf were walking through the still lingering crowds while holding each other's hands. Red turned around and smiled at Leaf. She then smiled back at him.

"Thank you Red, for everything you've done for me." Leaf said with a smile. Red stopped walking and looked at her in the eyes. Red chuckled as he patted her head.

"I think I should be the one to thank you Leaf." Red said as he held onto her hands. Leaf blushed when he suddenly went near her. She looked down on the ground blushing furiously and tries to avoid eye contact at Red.

"Hey, look at me." Red softly said as he lifted up her chin. Leaf looked at his mesmerizing red eyes, it made him look more mysterious and handsome. Slowly their faces were getting closer inch by inch. Red didn't bother thinking; he was going in by instinct as he closes his eyes and dive down slower towards Leaf which her eyes are closed as well.

"Red?" A petite female voice called out from behind him. Red stopped what he's doing as he opened his eyes and looked behind him. Leaf stopped too as she looked at Red confused. Red was in shock and awe as he saw someone very familiar to him. His mouth dropped open; his eyes didn't blink as he kept staring at the very person in front of him.

"N-No way…it can't be…" Red softly whispered as he let go of Leaf's hands. Leaf felt a painful sensation when Red let go of her hand as she stared in horror as Red turned his attention on someone else.

"It is you!" The same petite female voice called out in joy. Red took a step forward, ignoring Leaf completely. Leaf could only stare as her world came crashing down on her. Everything felt like it was going so slow and yet at the same time, so fast. What the hell just happened?

"Yellow!?" Red called out as he starts running towards the blonde hair pony tailed girl wearing yellow clothes with black trims on each end and a straw hat. Red did something that would forever hurt Leaf; he embraced her as though he found a lost lover. The girl named yellow laughed out in joy as she embraced back. Leaf's heart started aching as she clutches onto her chest and fell onto her knees with an endless pool of tears on her cheeks. She looked up at the two and cried even more, but silently. For the first time ever, Leaf was heartbroken and she didn't like it one bit.


	6. Heart to Heart

The night has gone cold as more people have left the festival, but some linger on to continue on what they're doing. Everyone was happy and enjoying the festival night except for one person; Leaf, the chestnut brown hair girl wearing the black one piece dress, silk white gloves that goes along with her white leather boots that her 'friend' bought her, cried her eyes out as she starts running away from the scene she had just seen.

"Why…why…?" Leaf sobbed while wiping the tears off of her eyes, but no matter how many times she wipes it, more seems to come out. She sobbed, never have ever felt like this before, this unknown feeling of anxiousness, fear, and hatred mixed all in one. Never in her life was that something or someone so precious taken away from her, besides her mom who passed away years ago. It hurts seeing her 'friend' hugging someone else in a manner of per say love.

"Why…this feeling…it hurts…" Leaf cries more as she continues to wipe her eyes. Images of Red hugging the girl named Yellow was still implanted in her brain. The more she thinks about it, the more anxious she gets. She clutches onto her chest, her heart is beating in an uneven rhythm. She kept running though, blinded by the tears in her eyes until she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god…Yellow! You've...you've came back!" Red exclaimed in happiness, still hugging the shorter girl. The girl named Yellow smiled brightly as she giggled from that comment. They finally let go of each other looked at each other in the eyes.

"Of course Red, my training is finally complete!" Yellow responded back happily. Red chuckled as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"It's been like what, three years since I last saw you. What were you training anyways?" Red questioned with a smile on his face. Yellow giggled as she looks down on the floor kicking a few pebbles out of the way.

"I didn't tell you huh? Well I was training on how to communicate with pokemon." Yellow said sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed on revealing her secret. Red just chuckled as he pats her blonde hair which made her giggled and blushed.

"That's it? Was there any reason at all for keeping me out of the dark Yellow?" Red asked as he chuckled. Yellow felt a little embarrassed for not telling him, but she decided to anyways.

"Well…yeah…it's not like anyone could communicate with pokemon, I mean it's really unnatural. Besides, you probably think I'm some sort of a freak." Yellow sheepishly said while looking down. Red just chuckled and patted her head again.

"Don't be ridiculous Yellow, I would never think my friend like that, and it's just that you kept me out of the dark and saying that you're training for a while that got me wondering. Besides." Red stopped at the last sentence as he embraced her again which made Yellow blush even further.

"I think it's pretty cool that you can talk to pokemon." Red happily said. Yellow just blushed even more as he couldn't find the exact words to tell him anything. She just stuttered a bit that made Red giggled.

"I-I-I'm not t-t-that great R-Red, I-I'm still a b-bit of a n-novice." Yellow stuttered as Red lets go of her. Red just shook his head and smiled. He then suddenly realized that he should introduce Yellow to Leaf.

"You can show it to me later, right now I just wanted to introduce you to a new friend, Leaf." Red said as he turned around and was in shock to not see her anywhere. All he saw was a yellow Pikachu plushy he won for her lay down on the ground. He was getting worried as he looks in all directions.

"Red, who's Leaf?" Yellow asked as she looks at Red. He didn't respond back as he ran towards the yellow doll and picked it up and examined it.

"Leaf…" Red whispered as he kept looking around. He was getting really worried, his hands start trembling, he was sweating, and he felt his heart is pumping in an incredible rate.

"LEAF!" Red called out as he completely ignores Yellow and ran out to look for Leaf. Yellow just watch Red run away with a confused look.

"What's gotten into him?" Yellow whispered as she followed him.

"I-I'm s-so sorry…please forgive me…" Leaf stuttered between sobs as she fell on the ground.

"M-Miss Green!" The voice that Leaf bumped into responded back. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw Bruno looking down at her, surprised and in shock at the same time.

"Bruno!" Leaf jumped off of the ground and embraced the older man, crying her eyes out. Bruno was in shock and surprised as he slowly pats her head, it didn't calm her down as she continues to cry.

"Y-You were right Bruno…you, my father, and my brothers were all right! The w-world is a cruel place!" Leaf sobbed as she held onto Bruno tighter. For Bruno, it hurts seeing her like this, the way she is now. He did wonder though how she got these new set of clothes.

"Miss Green, please tell me what's going on and where are your other clothes?" Bruno questioned, but Leaf kept crying against Bruno. Bruno sighed.

"P-Please Bruno…just take me home…where I'm safe…from everything…" Leaf sobbed.

"A-Alright miss Green. Let's go home." Frederick said as he released her and took her hand and walked away. Bruno pressed an earpiece on his ear and started talking.

"S-Sir Frederick…good news." Bruno said with a sadden tone.

"Leaf!" Red called out louder as he kept looking around through the crowds and events. There were way too many people and he didn't get a response. He was so scared and worried, there were so many things piling into his head. Why did Leaf run away without saying a word, was she safe, did someone take her when he was off guard? He shook his head from that idea as she looked around franticly.

"Leaf!" Red called out again, still looking around. He then turns around to a man wearing a grey jacket that's eating a hot dog.

"Excuse me sir! Have you seen a girl with long brown hair, wearing a one piece black dress, white gloves and leather boots?" Red asked in a panic. The man looked at him strangely as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, she ran that way crying her eyes out. Did something happen?" The man questioned as he pointed his finger at the direction where he supposedly saw Leaf running towards. Red ignored the questioned and thanked the man as he ran towards the direction.

"Leaf!" Red called out again. He scans the area and didn't see anybody that resembles Leaf at all. Did the man lie to him? Why would he, he seems honest.

"God dammit!" Red cursed as he punched the ground in anger. Red's eyes begin to water in frustration and anger.

"Leaf…where did you go? Why'd you run?" Red questioned silently until a hand gently touched his back. Red suddenly reacted from in as he stood back up and turned around.

"Leaf!?" Red questioned as he looked at the person who touched his back. To his dismay, but not disappointed it was Yellow with a worried look.

"Red, please calm down, I think your friend probably went back home." Yellow gently said. Red's eyes widen from realization.

"Of course; Yellow you're a genius!" Red happily said as he ran back towards the motel, leaving Yellow again. She sighed as she followed Red.

"Leaf where the hell have you've been! We've looked high and low for you; we asked the cops and even the people down at the slums for assistance! You're wearing inappropriate clothes too! Where the hell were you!?" Frederick yelled out at his daughter who was sobbing uncontrollably while Bruno was holding her gently and comforting as possible. Her brothers Silver and Blue just stared, afraid to move or say anything; they know when not to interfere when their father is mad.

"Sir, please…she's had a long day and it's been rough for her." Bruno tries to calm down Frederick who looked back at Bruno with a glare in his eyes. Bruno stiffed a fright as he bit his lower lip. Frederick sighed as he looked at Bruno a bit calmer than before.

"Bruno, thank you for finding my daughter, it was a good thing you've decided to search for Leaf at the festival." Frederick said as he sighed. Bruno was a bit confused right now. He then eyed at his daughter who was still sobbing.

"As for you young lady, you are never allow to the outside world ever again without a bodyguard, no ten bodyguards with you at all time!" Frederick yelled at her. Leaf just slowly nodded her eyes as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Please sir, let her rest; she must be exhausted." Bruno suggested. Frederick just sighed as he turned around and looked out of the window. Bruno gently picked Leaf off of the chair and moved her into her room. Her brothers moved out of way to make room, they know better not to bother Leaf; they've never seen her so devastated before.

"Shit! She's not here either!" Red yelled out as he pounded the wall. Yellow could only stare in fright as he puts his frustration on the wall.

"Red…what's going on?" Yellow asked as she sat down on the bed. Red sighed as he sat next to her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Things have gotten complicated…and it was my job to protect and look after her." Red said with a sigh. Yellow frowned, seeing Red like this makes her a bit uneasy.

"Red…do you remember when I first met you?" Yellow questioned as she looked at him. Red raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're the one who rescued me when I was in the dumpster. Why?" Red questioned. Yellow chuckled; she didn't know why she asked him this question. Maybe it's the fact that she hadn't seen him in a long time and wondered if he still remembered.

"I don't know Red, but sometimes I worry about you. Are you still with Team Rocket?" Yellow questioned further. Red begins to tense up a little as he tries to advert his eyes somewhere else. Technically he's not, but he is working for them.

"Not anymore Yellow. You know that. "Red replied. Yellow just shrugged her shoulders.

"When I saved you in that dumpster, you were scared." Yellow said. Red just shook his head.

"Yeah…I was…" Red just simply said.

"_Oh gods…please don't find me…please don't find me…" Red begged while sitting against a bunch of trash bags that smell terrible. He has been staying in the dumpster for the past three days and he wouldn't dare open the lid of the dumpster. He was cold, tired, hungry, and he smell really bad. Suddenly the dumpster lid opened with the bright light of the sun beaming down on Red's face. Red's eyes fell into horror, he didn't see anyone, but the glare of the rising sun prevents him from seeing anyone._

"_No! Get away!" Red cowered further with tears in his eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry…did I scare you?" An innocent voice questioned. Red stopped panicking as he looked up at the person whose head is blocking the glare of the sun. Red could barely make out what the person is, but the voice is feminine. _

"Who are you?" _The girl questioned as he pulled herself up and peered down at Red. He didn't respond, but just looked at her, he didn't know what to do or say, and he just sat there._

"_Don't worry, if you're wondering where all the people is, it's just you and me. I'm just scavenging around to look for some strings for my kite." The girl responded back. Red just stared at her, lost for words._

"_Look, here's my kite, but it doesn't have a string so I can't fly it." The girl said as she pulled out a red triangle kite to show Red. _

"_What are you doing in there anyways?" The girl questioned further. Red didn't reply, he couldn't reply._

"_Shoot where are my manners, my name is Yellow." Yellow introduced herself with a smile with an arm outstretch towards him. Red slowly crept towards Yellow and looked at the hand. He then looks back at Yellow and pulled out his hand and grabbed hers. _

Red snapped back to reality as he shook his head. He then focused on the task at hand.

"Yellow, you're a girl, where do you think she's at?" Red questioned the blonde. Yellow raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Well if she's not here, she's most likely at home." Yellow answered back. Red smiled widely as he looked at Yellow.

"You're a genius Yellow!" Red said as he hugged the blonde girl which made her blush a bit. He released her as he grabbed a white hat on the table. He then placed the hat inside of his jacket as he zipped it to keep it safe. Now it looks like something is bulging out of his jacket on the right side.

"What are you doing Red?" Yellow questioned as he heads out towards the door. He turned around and looked at Yellow.

"I'm going to find her. What are you going to do Yellow?" Red asked. Yellow sighed and frowned.

"I guess I'll go back to training." Yellow sadly said which made Red a little guilty.

"Oh no, don't do that. Look, I'll meet you at your house at Viridian Forrest, if that's where you still live." Red said. Yellow just nodded her head in response.

"Great! I'll probably see you tomorrow Yellow!" Red said as he ran out of the door leaving Yellow behind. She sighed as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Really Red…is that what you think of me? A friend? Do you care more about this girl named Leaf?" Yellow questioned herself as she got off of the bed and left the room and closed the motel door.

Red hid himself against the wall as he peer his head over to see several guards guarding the front entrance. He then looked up at the towering mansion, it must be at least four stories high, crazy as it may sound, but he's planning on climbing it and find Leaf's room. He then found a tree that he could easily climb. He grins as he approach the tree. He starts climbing it until he reached a branch. He then climbs himself on top of the branch, trying to position himself to stand up straight and balance himself. He then took several steps forward jumped on top of the wall. He landed on it and then he slowly descends himself down on the other side. He then looks up at the mansion and sees Leaf on the third story balcony, looking out in the distance. He was caught by her aura of beauty, but he noticed right away that she has a frown on her face. She no longer wears her black one piece dress, but was replaced by a bathrobe; she must have taken a shower recently.

"Leaf…" Red whispered to himself as he kept looking at her. The wind blows against her long brown hair as she looked out in the distance in deep thought. Red snapped back in reality as he fixed his red cap and sighed.

"Here we go…" Red said as he took his first step into a restricted area, known as Frederick Green's front lawn. There were many guards guarding the area, but Red has to get through all of them.

Leaf gave a long sigh as she went back into her room and closed the balcony door. She dive down on her large bed and gave a long sigh. She didn't talk to anyone when she finally went back home, not even her brothers. It just felt weird being back. She looked at her surroundings; it was still the same room she had left behind. A large LCD screen T.V in front of the bed, pearl white wall covers, soft dark green carpets, a large table where she would brush her hair, a walking closet, and her own personal restroom. Last, but not least, her large bed with white covers with pearl light curtain surrounding the bed. She covered herself with the large white blanket and sighed.

"Red…" Leaf silently said to herself as she clapped her hands and the lights turned off. She gave another sigh and drifted it off to sleep.

Red finally reaches the balcony as he pulled himself up from the window's edge he was standing on and landed on the cold stone floor of the balcony. Red huffed and puffed as he couldn't believe what he's doing and what he just did. He just invaded Silph Co.'s main president and king of Sinnoh's home, Frederick Green's. He doesn't know how he got in without being caught, perhaps he was just lucky. If a teenager could get in, then that's a sorry excuse for a security. Red stood back up and peered through the balcony's glass slide door. It was completely dark, he couldn't see anything through, but he knows that Leaf's in there.

"What the hell am I doing? If Leaf sees me like this, she'll think I'm some sort of creep! But I just wanted to talk to her." Red whispered to himself. He sighed as he slowly slide the glass door open and he entered.

"Oh shit…oh shit…" Red whispered to himself, there were so many mix emotions inside him right now, it's like robbing a bank, but it feels worse. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. Red was frozen in place as he looked down at his right pocket to see it moving around.

"Shit! Not now Proton!" Red silently cursed himself as he pulled out the phone from his pocket. It was too late however, there were two claps in the room as the lights brighten the whole area and Leaf looked at Red from her bed in surprise, concern, scared, and confused.

"R-Red!?" Leaf called out in surprise. She got off of her bed. Red could do nothing as the phone from his hand kept ringing in his hand as she slowly approaches him with a glare on her face. She finally approached him with an angry look on her as she crosses her arms.

"Well, aren't you going to pick that up?" Leaf questioned with an icy tone. Red looked at the phone and shook his head as he threw it on the floor, it kept ringing. Leaf looked at him in surprise. Did he just tossed his phone away when it could be an important call?

"Red, I-" Leaf was cut off short when Red put his hand up to halt her.

"Where the heck were you Leaf!? You had me worried sick!" Red said in a more anger tone. Leaf was caught surprised, she had enough yelling for today and she couldn't stand it anymore. She yelled back at him.

"I ran because I was hurt Red!" Leaf yelled back. Luckily the room she's in is sound proof where nobody could hear them. Red was taken aback as he glares back at her.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Where are you hurt!?" Red asked as he grabbed her hand. She immediately pulled back with tears in her eyes. She immediately pointed at her chest, where her heart is at.

"Right here Red! It hurts a lot right here!" Leaf yelled back. Red just looked at her, puzzled and confused.

"If it hurts so much why didn't you tell me!? I would've introduced you to my friend Yel-"Red was suddenly interrupted by Leaf herself which surprised him the most.

"SHUT UP RED!" Leaf yelled out with her eyes shut tight and tears still streaming down her cheeks. Red was taken aback, he had never seen her angry before.

"You hurt me…god dammit…you hurt me Red! I hate you for that Red! I hate you so much that I…I…" Leaf whimpered as she fell onto her knees and started sobbing. Red didn't know what to do, but he wanted to comfort her. He kneels down and embraced her. This took Leaf by surprised as she opened her eyes widely and looked at Red.

"Idiot…" Red simply said. This made Leaf confused and a bit hurt.

"I would never hurt you…ever." Red said in a comforting voice he could muster. He pulled apart and looked into her blue eyes. He moved away a string of brown hair from her face to the side to look at her better.

"Then why Red…why did you…hug her?" Leaf questioned further. Red shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Because she's my friend that I haven't seen in a long time, don't tell me you're jealous." Red asked. Suddenly Leaf's face was flushed red as she just realized that she was jealous this whole time and she knew why. She loves him.

"I…I don't know Red…but when I saw you hug her…everything that you did for me felt like a lie…everything…and it hurts so much." Leaf sadly said as she looked down.

"No…never Leaf…I will never lie to you or hurt you ever. That is a promise." Red said as he lifted up her chin. She looks into his red eyes again and was hypnotized by it.

"Leaf…I…I…" Red stuttered a bit as he's trying to find the right word for it. He knows for the fact that he doesn't want to hurt Leaf in any way, and that he sees Yellow as being a friend. He turned his eyes somewhere else as he took a long sigh. They were still holding onto each other, but they didn't mind, it wasn't uncomfortable, for the past week they felt like they've known each other for years, sharing secrets, stories, getting to know each other better. However, Red knows that he's keeping her his darkest secrets away from her. Simply because he doesn't want her to get hurt and that he…he loves her.

"Leaf…I-" Red was cut off when Leaf's lips touched his as she starts kissing him passionately, her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around his neck as she pushed herself on top of him on the carpet floor, still kissing him. Red's eyes slowly drop down as he kissed her back; she moaned as he picked her up and placed her on her bed. She was now at the bottom and Red on the top, still hungry for each other's lips.

"Le-Leaf…" Red muffled against her mouth. Leaf removed his red cap and placed it on the floor. Red begins removing his red jacket as he unbuttons it off exposing his black T-shirt. That is until the phone starts ringing again.

'Shit…' Red thought as he finally releases Leaf's kisses walked towards the phone and picked it up.

"Red…please drop the call." Leaf said as she sat up from her bed. Red looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Leaf, but I'm going to have to take this call. It's kind of important so I'll need to be somewhere private." Red said. Leaf pointed the restroom with her finger which Red nods in approval. He enters the restroom and opened the lights. He flips the cell phone on in an annoyed tone.

"What the hell do you want now Proton!?" Red asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Red, you really need to learn to keep your cool, it'll be unwise to let your anger show in front of the boss of Team Rocket." An older man said in the other line. Red froze and he knew who it was.

"Giovanni…" Red whispered on the other line. He could hear Giovanni's maniacal laugh on the other side of the line.

"Red how goes your investigation. I'm hoping you've come close to finishing it. Proton told me that you weren't picking up your phone earlier, so instead I call back with Proton's number to see if you'd respond. Luckily you did, otherwise you'll have serious consequences." Giovanni said. Red didn't say anything, he felt like a little Rattatta caught in the corner. He was scared.

"I-It's going along fine…sir." Red lied as he rubbed the back of his head. Giovanni laughed at the other line. Red didn't like that laugh, it could be anything, but good.

"Perfect, that's why I'm postponing your date in less than a week." Giovanni said. Red's eyes nearly bulged out of his socket, a week!?

"W-Wait…Giovanni sir…" Red said, but the phone was cut off.

"Hello?" Red called back. Red flips the phone and tries to redial the numbers, but it didn't work for some reason.

"Shit!" Red cursed himself as he slams his hands on the sink table. Red turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face to try to cool himself down. He grabbed the nearby towel and dries himself off. He walks out of the restroom with a sigh as he puts his hands in his pockets. Leaf looks at him with worries.

"Red, is everything alright?" Leaf questioned. Red looked back at her and nods his head.

"Y-Yeah…it's just that…I won't be around for much longer. I have a business trip to go to in a week." Red said. Leaf put her hands on her mouth in shock and dismay.

"No…" Leaf muffled a bit. Red shook his head in disappointment.

"I better get going…" Red said as he grabbed his cap and jacket. That is until Leaf grabs a hold of his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't go…" Leaf begs. Red frowned; he doesn't like seeing Leaf like this.

"Come on Leaf…you know I can't stay here. Look I'll come back tomorrow, maybe at night" Red stated. Leaf only nods her head, she understands. He walks towards her and kissed her lips once more and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you Leaf." Red said in serious tone as he strokes the back of her hair. Leaf looks at Red, she couldn't say anything back, and she was overcome with shock and happiness all at the same time. He stood back up and walked towards the glass sliding door. He then realized that he had Leaf's hat in his jacket. He search through the jacket and pulled out a wrinkle white hat and placed it on the nearby table.

"I got this back just for you." Red said with a smile. Leaf smiled back at him as he opened the glass door and climb himself down the mansion.

"I love you too Red…" Leaf whispered to herself as she touches her lips. She lie down on the bed and clap her hands twice and drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.


	7. True Love?

Red opened his eyes groggily as the sun shines on his face; he gave a long yawn as he slowly sat up from bed and looked around his surroundings. He's in the motel room he and Leaf had booked. He still has a few days left to stay in the motel. He looked at the clock, it was eleven thirty; Red just shrugged his shoulders, he had a long night from what he could recall. Yes that night that he confessed it to the princess of Sinnoh that he has fallen in love with her. For her not being with him in the motel felt extremely lonely, awkwardly and surprisingly he had never felt this way before, an urge to be with someone, to see that one person every single day. In other words,; he's obsessed and he knows that it's an unhealthy obsession. He so desperately wanted to see her again, but he has to think logically; he cannot be with her no matter how much he loves her. Why? It's because she's a princess, soon to be wedded by another person and he's a commoner, thief, a former member of Team Rocket and a homeless person. Above all else, he's been hiding the fact that he's suppose to be spying on her, getting information on what exactly? The boss of Team Rocket forced the poor boy to get information from her without a precise description on what's he suppose to do. All he knows is that he's supposed to gather information and be close to her. Red shook his head and decided to head for Yellow's house at Viridian Forrest to find someone to talk to and speak his mind; Yellow always has the answers.

"Shit man…I can't believe I told her that I love her. I shouldn't have told her that, I mean, I'll have to tell Giovanni soon enough…but…I don't want to because I do love her." Red whispered himself as he got off of the bed and went into the restroom.

Leaf woke up that same morning with a smile on her face as she brushes her hair from her table thinking about Red and the night that he had confessed his feelings to her, but she didn't tell him directly that night because she was in so much shock from happiness. She did however whisper those three words to herself, meaning she does reciprocate the same feeling as Red. She loves him, simple as that. She put the brush down on the table and frowned as she came to a realization.

"I can't…be with him…" Leaf whispered to herself with a sadden expression. She overheard this morning's conversation between Frederick and Bruno about an hour earlier that The Riche's son, prince Miles is coming to stay over at her mansion to see his fiancé in person. She did hear stories about this Miles person being pretty ruthless, harsh, and arrogant. She doesn't like that in a person, and she knows the exact person she likes.

"Red…" Leaf whispered to herself. There were three knocks on her door and she knows who that is, or should she say, those.

"You can come in guys." Leaf called out as she continues to brush her hair. The door opened gently and two brothers of hers entered the room with a concern look and then it turned into a confused expression when they saw their sister smiling, brushing her long brown hair as though nothing had happened during that night before.

"Um, Leaf, are you okay?" Silver questioned first. Leaf didn't look at Silver as she continued to brush her hair. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Yeah I am Silver, probably better than ever." Leaf replied with a smile on her face. Okay, now things are getting weird for both Blue and Silver, they never saw their sister this happy before, let alone the event from last night.

"Okay sis, tell me truth on what happened during those days." Blue said with a serious tone as he leaned his back against the wall. Leaf stopped brushing her hair and looked at Blue. She sighed as she placed the brush down on the table.

"Close the door first and then I'll tell you." Leaf commanded. Blue nods his head as he closes the door and went back to his position.

"I've…met Red…again." Leaf said with a blush on her face. Blue raised an eyebrow as Silver kept looking at her with concern.

"Did you went to him or did he go to you?" Blue questioned. Leaf looked at him and shook her head.

"No…actually I kind of ran into him. It was faith Blue." Leaf said with a smile as she looked at her older brother.

"So do you have a crush on him?" Blue questioned with a slight snicker. Leaf didn't blush or retaliated back, but instead smiled at him.

"It's more than a crush Blue, I love him." Leaf said confidently which caught Blue off guard as he nearly fell back from the wall he's leaning against. Silver's mouth dropped wide opened with a surprise expression. Leaf giggled at the scene at hand.

"H-How can you be so certain if its true love?" Blue questioned with a hint of worry. Silver didn't say anything else.

"I know you'll probably think I'm crazy or something, but my heart told me so, and Red seems to be aware of it too. I mean he did tell me himself." Leaf stated with confidence. Blue could not believe what he's hearing.

"Don't you think that you're jumping to conclusion that it's love?" Blue questioned further as he rubbed the back of his head. Leaf giggled and shook her head.

"To be honest Blue, I don't know, but my instincts and feelings told me that it is so. Not to mention we've done a little…um…" Leaf paused for a moment as she remembered the previous night; the night when Red and Leaf kissed each other or rather she forced herself to do it. Blue's face was getting red as he started feeling strange. Silver felt just as awkward too.

"Did you two…have a sex?" Silver questioned innocently. Both Blue and Leaf looked at Silver; their faces were scarlet red.

"SILVER!?" Both Leaf and Blue questioned the younger brother. Silver backed down a bit. Leaf was blushing furiously as Blue looked at his sister more curious than ever. Leaf then looked at Blue and shook her head.

"N-No we did not do that! We just kissed!" Leaf yelled out while blushing, although she's thinking about Red without his clothes and his- oh god what is she thinking!? When did she ever have a dirty mind!?

"Y-You kissed him!?" Blue questioned loudly as he looked at Leaf with concern. Now things were getting pretty intense in this room.

"You know that you're engaged Leaf, to Miles and he's coming over this afternoon." Silver simply stated, trying to get rid of the tension in the air. Leaf looked at Silver and sighed.

"I know…and it really puts me in a difficult situation right now." Leaf sadly said. Blue felt a little more relaxed as he looked at his sister with a frown on her face. He didn't like the fact at hand. He walked up to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leaf…I'm sorry." Blue responded. Leaf only nodded her head.

"Ah! I'm so anxious to see her right now Yellow!" Red yelled out while lying down on Yellow's bed. His friend Yellow on the other hand sighed as she sipped her tea while sitting down on her chair, eyes closed.

"You know Red…ever since you've came over, all you talk about is Leaf." Yellow said as she opened her eyes and looked down at the tea she's sipping. Red looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I do?" Red questioned as he starts to slowly realize it. Yellow sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, what makes this person so special Red?" Yellow questioned with a hint of worry. Red sighed as he puts his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"There's this aura about her that makes her feel special, and it's not because of her magical powers. I wanted to be there for her when she's sad, I wanted to protect her from all the danger from the world, and the fact that my heart beats at an uneven rate makes me anxious to be with her. I love the way she laughs, smile, and her eyes make me want to drown in them. I like her, no, I love her-"Red was suddenly interrupted when a loud shatter sound had echoed through the room. Red quickly sat up from his bed only to see the cup Yellow had in her hands had shattered on the wooden floor in large clay pieces. He looked at Yellow; her blonde hair bangs covered her eyes as wet tears have cascaded down her cheeks.

"Yellow! What's wrong!? Are you hurt!?" Red questioned as he quickly got off of the bed and went by her side. To Red's surprise Yellow pushed him away from her. Red stared at her in disbelief, not once did he ever saw Yellow this aggressive until now. This had gotten Red extremely worried.

"Yellow what's wrong!?" Red questioned again. Yellow slowly raised her head with a sadden expression on her face with tears falling down on her cheeks. She shook her head as she couldn't believe what she's hearing. Inviting Red over is a bad mistake or in this case coming back home from training was a bad idea.

"Get out of here Red…" Yellow whispered which Red didn't catch. Red looked at her and was puzzled.

"Come again-"Red was cut off when Yellow yelled out.

"GET OUT OF HERE RED!" Yellow yelled out as loud as she could, never had she felt this angry in her whole life and never had she been so hurt. Red was taken aback, shock from realization that even a person like Yellow has their limits and he didn't know why this is happening to her.

"No Yellow, please tell me what's wrong." Red said as he went towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yellow starts struggling until Red put both his hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down.

"I said get out of here! This is my house and room! Get out of here!" Yellow yelled out as more tears fell out of her eyes. Red didn't listen or didn't care as held onto her.

"No way Yellow, you're my best friend and I have to know what's wrong with you! Now please tell me-'Red was suddenly interrupted when Yellow got off of her seat and kissed Red on the lips which caught him by surprise. He didn't kiss back as he gently pulled Yellow away from him. He was in total shock and awe, his best friend is in love with him and he now knows why she's like this. She's in love with him. Yellow started sobbing as she fell on her knees wiping away the tears from her eyes. Red kneeled down and embraced her.

"I-I'm sorry Yellow…but I cannot return the same feeling to you. You're my best friend, and I hate to see you hurt. I would be devastated if something happened to you. So please…don't cry. You're making me cry." Red gently said as he held onto her tighter. Yellow didn't say anything as she continues to sob against his shoulder.

Red left Yellow's house with a frown on his face. He turned around and looks at the small house she lives in. He sighed as he turned around and walk away from it. For many years they've been friends and he had just realized now that she's in love with him and he did not know about it. Maybe back then he was in love with her when he was rescued by her. In the end though, he just sees her as a friend, and nothing more. She had told Red about her life, on how she too is a homeless, but after living in Viridian Forrest and staying with wild pokemon had helped her survive. She wasn't alone anymore and for that, Red felt sorry for her. Sorry for not returning the same feeling for her, sorry for hurting her, and sorry to have tell her the truth. He loved her as a friend and he hoped that she'll find someone in her life that is special. Red fixed his red cap and walked away towards Leaf's mansion, to his one true love.


	8. A Losing Battle

"This should be enough…" Red said as he pulled out the stolen wallet he just pickpocket from an older gentleman. He opened the wallet and scavenged through it; there were at least seventy dollars and a few spare changes. Red grabbed the contents inside and threw the wallet towards the nearby trash bin. He smiled as he walked down a few blocks towards a Florist shop to buy a gift to the special someone he's planning on meeting today.

"Welcome sir, how may I help you?" A male clerk called out as he walks towards Red. Red on the other hand doesn't know what to buy, he wanted it to be special, something that resembles to the both of them. Red looks at the clerk, confused and clueless on what to buy.

"Um…I'm looking for some type of flower that resembles love." Red said as he blushes a bit from that last sentence. The clerk smiled brightly as he nodded his head.

"Of course, I know just the thing, I'll be right back." The clerk said as he went into the backroom. Red waits patiently as he scans the area, it was a small Florist shop with many flowers hanging around the area, a refreshing smell lingers in the air, and the sound of the water fountain flowing out from the small little structure on the nearby table. Red is happy, but at the same time extremely nervous, he never bought anything for a girl, well he did once with Yellow, but she didn't want anything in return. He then frowned, remembering Yellow's painful expression when he expressed his love to someone else and not her.

"Yellow…" Red whispered to himself as he looks at his hands. Moments later the clerk came in with a banquet of red roses wrapped around in clear plastic. Red smiled even more as the clerk finally brought the flower to the young man.

"Here you are sir; I think this is the appropriate flowers you're looking for." The clerk said as he handed Red the flowers. He grabbed the flower and examined it, it's perfect he thought.

"Wow…this is so perfect! Roses huh; I never thought about it that way…wait a minute…" Red said as he ponders on the last sentence he just said. The clerk just looked at Red awkwardly.

"The roses are red…just like my name…and Leaf's name is the same emphasis as the grass which also means the roses' stems…" Red whispered to himself while rubbing his chin. The clerk raised an eyebrow with concern.

"Sir?" The clerk questioned. Red smiled.

"I'll take it!" Red happily exclaimed. The clerk smiled and nodded his head as he headed towards the cash register.

"That'll be forty dollars." The clerk stated. Red could care less about the price, as long as he gets the prize and give it to Leaf. Red reaches down into his pocket and handed the money over.

"Thanks kid! If you don't mind me asking…who's the lucky lady?" The clerk asked with a smile. Red rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"If I tell you…It'll be probably shock you." Red said. The clerk kept smiling as he chuckled.

"Kid…I've heard many crazy things in my life, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, just curious you know?" The clerk said. Red nods his head as he grabbed the bouquet of roses.

"You know kid; roses aren't always a symbol of love. It's also a symbol of death too or a passing." The clerk said as he crosses his arms as he leans back against the wall. Red raised an eyebrow as he looks at the clerk with concern. The clerk laughs as he shook his head.

"Don't worry kid. That's black roses, what I mean to tell you kid, that roses can be a symbolism of anything. Look, take care of them, the stronger your bond with your partner, the stronger the red roses will bloom even further." The clerk said with a smile. Red nods his head as he fixed his red cap.

"Thank you sir." Red happily said. The clerk nods his head as Red left the Florist shop and headed towards Leaf's home.

"Leaf! Leaf!" Silver cried out while running upstairs towards his sister's room. The younger brother ran towards her room and knocked on the door three times.

"Leaf!" He called out again. The door opened and Leaf was there with a confused look.

"What is it Silver?" Leaf asked while examining the frantic red haired boy.

"H-He's here! Prince Miles is here to see you!" Silver exclaimed while twiddling his thumbs nervously. Leaf's eyes opened wide as she closes the door in front of Silver's face which caught him by surprise.

"Leaf!?" Silver called out again as he pounded the door this time.

"T-Tell him I'll be right downstairs! I need to get ready! Where's Blue?" Leaf called back. Silver crossed his arms and sighed.

"Blue's downstairs talking to him, along with father, please hurry Leaf." Silver said as he walked away.

"Damn it…it's too soon…oh Red…where are you?" Leaf said as he looked at herself in the mirror.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him…maybe I was being selfish…no…I was just being honest…" Yellow mumbled to herself as she lay down on the bed with a few tears in her eyes, but she quickly wipes them away. She sighed as she sat up from bed and looked out of the window. She sees her friends, or in this case, her pokemon friends playing around in the fields, a couple of Rattattas chasing one another, Pidgeys flying around in a trance, a couple of Charmanders, Bulbasaurs, and Pikachus were chatting to one another. Yellow sighed as she grabbed her straw hat and left the house. There were a few pokemon waving at her and bid her farewell, she did the same too with a small smile.

"Maybe if I can catch up to him; I can apologize and be happy for him. Besides…I'm pretty sure Leaf's a nice person." Yellow said to herself as she walked towards Pallet Town.

"Ah Princess Leaf I presume." A young boy the same age as Leaf said wearing a white suit that matches with his white pants, he also wears a blue and black tie, he has a pair of black business shoes, and his light brown hair is comb to right side. Leaf to her surprise was caught by his charm, he was handsome indeed, probably more so than Red. Leaf on the other hand wore a light blue dress with white silky gloves, white ribbons on her hair, and a silver tiara rests on top of her head. Miles was captivated by her beauty even his bodyguards gave a few stares at her.

They were at the living room with only Leaf, her brothers, Bruno, Frederick, agents, Miles, and his bodyguards. Surprisingly it's just Miles himself. Leaf had heard earlier from her father that Miles came alone so he can see her without being criticized or so they were told by Miles himself.

"Yes, and you are Prince Miles are you not?" Leaf asked which Miles nodded his head.

"You are indeed very lovely, and I'm hoping to get along with you, as well as your families." Miles said with a grin. Leaf smiled back and nodded her head. Despite the rumors of Miles being a ruthless person and arrogant, he isn't so bad once they get to know him.

"As do I, but I must ask you, where are your families?" Leaf asked in a polite manner. Miles shook his head and looked at her eyes.

"I told them that I needed to see you alone and I see that you really are stunning as well as polite and courteous." Miles said as he bowed. Leaf felt a little blush forming around her cheeks.

"No needs to be so polite Miles…you are my fiancé after all." Leaf said as she tries to bring him back up to his feet which he did. Bruno gave a strange look at the prince as he crosses his arms and looked at him with concern. Frederick smiled as he gave a small chuckle. Blue smiled too as he crossed his arms and Silver just watch.

"Come Leaf…we need to talk…in private…" Miles said as he offered his arm to hers. Leaf looked at his offered arm and a blushed a bit and then she looked at her father who nodded his head. Bruno just kept staring at the boy.

"O-okay, how about the front gate, the guards are sent home and there wouldn't be anyone out there, but us." Leaf suggested which Miles agreed. Leaf took his arm as they headed towards the front. They finally arrived at the front lawn as they both sat on the bench by the fountain.

"Leaf…do you know the real reason why they want us to get married?" Miles said so suddenly. Leaf looked at him and nodded.

"It's because of Silph Co.'s economic transportation to Unova right?" Leaf said. Miles shook his head and chuckled.

"I guess they lied to you huh…well with good intentions I suppose." Miles said. Leaf looked at Miles and was puzzled. What does he mean?

"What do you mean Miles? Isn't that the whole agreement?" Leaf questioned. Miles nodded his head.

"That's what they wanted you to think, but in actuality they wanted to protect you. They wanted me to be the protector." Miles said. Leaf was now confused. What was going on and what did he mean protector?

"What do you mean a protector? I don't get it." Leaf said in a confused manner.

"Leaf…you and I have magically powers." Miles said. Leaf's eyes widen, how did Miles know she has these powers and did he say that he too has powers? There's no use lying to him so she'll have to go with the flow.

"Y-Yeah…" Leaf simply said without know what else to say. Miles shook his head and chuckled. He grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes that made her blush.

"Leaf, I heard about your powers that you can heal any kind of ailments correct?" Miles stated. Leaf only nodded her head, he continues.

"With these kinds of power, there are people out there looking for you, not just because of your royal blood, but because of that power you possess. You have an incredible and rare power that no one else has, and the reason why they wanted you to wed me is because I have the strongest military and power in Unova." Miles said which left Leaf more shock and awe than ever. So this whole time they were using the transportation and money as an excuse. The real main reason for all of this was because of her power, the power that she possess when she was attacked by a Fearow as a kid.

"But why the lies, why couldn't they just tell me?" Leaf asked. Miles sighed as he stared at her eyes even more.

"It's extremely complicated, if you were to know about it, the words will be exploit one way or another, seriously, there is always a way for the word to come out of public and that will put you in more danger." Miles said. Leaf couldn't believe what she's hearing, so this whole time is because of this power. She feels cheated and used she shook her head in furry as he clenches her hands tightly.

"Leaf…your powers can do a lot more good for the world, so please come with me…let's get married and together we can do anything. I can help you, I can defend you, I can even…love you." Miles softly said as he lifted her chin up. Leaf's eyes widen, did she just hear love?

"M-Miles…? Y-You love me?" Leaf questioned. Miles shook his head.

"No…but I will in time just give me a chance." Miles softly said as his face came closer and closer. Leaf was paralyzed, but she feels guilty at the same time, but it felt so right and wrong. She closes her eyes.

"Hey Leaf! I'm here!" Red's voice called out. Suddenly Leaf's eyes opened as she no longer felt paralyzed as her heart felt like it's going to burst out of her chest. Mile's was taken aback as Leaf turned the other direction where that call was. Out of the corner Red came by with a smile on his face carrying a bouquet of red roses in his arms. Leaf suddenly felt extremely happy as her heart felt like it's pumping really fast. She got off of the bench and ran towards him with open arms.

"Red!" Leaf called out happily as she immediately hugged the boy whom nearly tumbled over. Red laughs as he embraced the girl and at the same time swinging her around with her flowing around with her.

"Hey Leaf…I'm sorry if I came here too early, I just wanted to see you so badly." Red said as he gently pulled her away. He was then caught by her amazement beauty, he had never seen her this beautiful before in a dress. She really is a princess.

"I wanted to see you too Red…I miss you so much!" Leaf happily said which she embraced him again. Red chuckled.

"It's only been a day Leaf." Red stated, but chuckled a bit. Leaf giggled and shook her head.

"The longest one day ever!" Leaf responded back which Red chuckled.

"Here these are for you." Red softly said as he gently pulled her away and handed her the roses. Leaf's eyes brightened as she took the flowers and smiled. She once again hugged the boy which Red laughed in response.

"They're so beautiful Red! Thank you!" Leaf happily exclaimed in joy. Red just patted her back. Red then sees Miles walking towards them with an angry glare looking at him. Red gulped as he gently pulled Leaf away.

"Oh I'm sorry…did I interrupt a special…moment here?" Miles questioned as he crossed his arms while looking at Red and Leaf. Leaf felt a blush coming across her face, and feeling a bit terrible for not introducing Red to Miles.

"I-I'm sorry Miles…um…this is my best friend Red…Red this is my…fiancé Miles." Leaf said with a hint of worry. Red and Mile's eyes meet each other; Red felt a little goose bump rising inside as he's being looked down at Miles with a serious look.

"Oh…you're Miles…I'm…uh glad to meet you." Red nervously said while extending a hand out. Miles looked his hand and sighed. He took it and shook it.

"Right…you too Red." Miles simply said which made Red a little uneasy. Miles then turned to Leaf.

"Leaf, may I speak to you for a moment?" Miles said which Leaf nodded her head nervously, she handed the roses back to Red. They both walk away from the confused boy.

"Leaf…he's a commoner and the way it looks, he's the lowest of all commoner…" Miles simply stated. Leaf's eyes widen and then it turned into a glare.

"He's my friend Miles! How dare you talk to him like that! He may be a commoner, poor, and homeless, but he's my best and first friend!" Leaf yelled back. Miles chuckled as he brush through his hair and shook his head.

"Look Leaf, people like that are dangerous, one of these days, he's going to stab you in the back, I can tell, it's written all over his face." Miles simply said. Leaf felt angry and annoyed by Miles, what a bad way to start a relationship.

"Red will never do that! He trusts me and I trust him!" Leaf yelled back. Miles shook his head, and then it hit him.

"You told him didn't you?" Miles simply stated. Leaf raised an eyebrow and looked at him in clueless.

"Tell him what?" Leaf asked while crossing her arms.

"You told him about your powers didn't you?" Miles said while grabbing onto her hand tightly which made her yelp in pain. Red saw what happened as he immediately walked towards them.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing Miles?" Red called out as he pulled Mile's hand away from Leaf's. Miles chuckled as he turned around and faced the other way. Red turns his attention towards Leaf and gently took her hand.

"Are you alright? Red gently asked as he examines her hand. Leaf only nodded.

"Here, put these roses back at your home, I'll be waiting for you right here." Red said as he handed her the roses. He then patted her head and smiled at her.

"Alright…will you be okay with him?" Leaf asked as she eyed at Miles who was still turned at the other direction. Red turned around and sighed. He looked back at Leaf and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me." Red gently said. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Leaf…" Red gently whispered in her ear. Leaf giggled and leaned over his ear as well.

"I love you too Red." Leaf whispered as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Red blushed as he giggled.

"Alright…I'll be back." Leaf said as she walked back to the mansion. Miles looked at her walk away and then turned is angry gaze back at Red.

"You…I know you're having an affair with my fiancé! I warn you…you worthless sack of Tauros dung!" Miles called out to Red who chuckled and shook his head.

"Tauros dung?" Red questioned with a hint of sarcasm in his words. Miles chuckled as he shook his head.

"Tell me Red…are you good with a sword?" Miles questioned. Red raised an eyebrow as he puts his hands in his jean pockets.

"I read a few books about them…why'd you ask?" Red questioned. Miles chuckled as he snapped his fingers. Out from thin air came down two thin swords above Miles, it dropped and Miles caught both of them. Red's eyes stared in amazement and bewilderment.

"W-What!?" Red yelled out.

"Come Red; show me how a commoner like you can defend the princess of Sinnoh, show me how far you are willing to give your life to her!" Miles called out as he threw the sword from his left hand. Red was caught surprised as he let the sword drop on the ground with a loud clang. Red slowly picked it up and examined it. It's real…

"Miles…don't tell me you're going to fight me." Red said in a nervous tone. Miles just nodded his head; Red froze from that response, but he glared back in determination.

"Alright then…let's see what you got." Red said as he gripped the sword with his right hand pointing towards Miles. Miles chuckled and got into a stance.

Red attacks first as he swings his blade to the left, Miles parries it and with his left hand he quickly punched Red across the face. Red was taken aback; he moved so fast with incredible reaction that Red didn't have time to react. He still holds his ground as he glares at Miles. Red attacked again, but this time he swings his sword to the right. Miles parries it, but then brought the sword down as he twists himself and launched another punch at Red. Red was caught off guard as he spat on the floor.

"You're too slow my friend. Far too slow, how are you going to protect her if you can't protect yourself?" Miles taunted at Red. He didn't react to the taunt instead he just glared at Miles who grins at him. This time Miles attack with an upward swing, Red moves back in time, but Miles quickly landed a right kick towards Red's stomach as he fell on the ground. Red groans in pain as he drops his sword on the ground.

"You can't even block that simply attack? Hah, how pathetic you are." Miles taunted again. Red didn't respond back as he scurried towards the fallen sword and stood back up on his feet. Red attacks again, but Miles quickly parries it again and then tries to land a punch towards Red. This time Red ducks down in time and tries to go for a low sweep, but Miles quickly lifted his right foot up and stomped on Red's head towards the ground. Red's eyes widen on how fast Miles it, it's inhumanely fast!

"You don't deserve her; you will only bring her into more trouble and misery in her life. She needs someone who can provide her that protection and care. She simply doesn't understand yet, but she will in time." Miles taunted once again. Red's eyes filled with rage and hate as he removes the foot from his head and try to lunge towards Miles. Miles quickly moved to the side and right when Red was in front of Miles, he swung his sword upward towards Red. However Red quickly moved to the side, before the steel blade can make contact with his skin.

"I have to give it to you, that was pretty good. But we both know who the victor of this battle is." Miles simply said. Red had enough of his lame taunts and words of speech.

"Shut up Miles! I for one don't give a shit about you being the prince of Unova, I don't care about any of those stuff, what I do care is protecting Leaf at all cost, even if I have to give up my life! Now shut up and let our blades do the talking!" Red called out. Miles closes his eyes and chuckled.

"Very well then…it's your funeral." Miles chuckled as he opened his eyes again. Miles lunged towards Red, this time Red parries the blows, but suddenly Mile's left hand started glowing a blue spark as he unleashed a punch towards Red on his stomach. Red screamed and yelled as he flew across the street hitting the stone floor and dirt. Red looked up weakly as he sees Miles walking towards him with a evil smirk on his face.

"Damn…damn you." Red whispered to himself, but coughed a few blood out of his mouth. The blow hit him hard as he doesn't have the will to get up. Miles raised a hand and it started glowing green.

"Get up." Miles ordered, and for some strange reason Red obeyed, as he slowly got up. It's a strange feeling, he couldn't move, his mind is stuck, but yet his body is reacting to his every command.

"Now get on your knees." Miles ordered. Red slowly fell on his knees, but kept his gaze fixed on Miles. Miles snapped his finger and out came a pistol from his hand. He handed the pistol to Red.

"Take it." Miles ordered again. Red's arm started shaking as he slowly reaches for the gun. He grabbed it while shaking violently. Red clenches his teeth together.

"Put the gun to your head." Miles ordered again. Red started fidgeting, his eyes widen in horror as his hand carrying the gun put it against his own head. Red tries to fight back, but it is inevitable.

"Fire." Miles ordered once again. Red's eyes closed as his hands were sweating. He tries not to pull it with all of his might, but it's getting close, he could feel the trigger getting close to its draw back.

"No…this can't be happening this can't be happening!" Red yelled out.

"Red, I'm back." Leaf's voice called out. Red's eyes widen even further.

"No…please no…not in front of her, not in front of her!" Red yelled out. Leaf heard Red's shout as she rushes towards the scene at hand. Her eyes widen and saw what's going on. Red has a pistol pointing at his head, ready to fire at any moment.

"Red no!" Leaf yelled out, tears streaming down her eyes as she ran towards him trying to stop everything.

"I'm sorry Leaf…" Red whispered while closing his eyes, as the finger on the gun pulled the trigger with a loud bang.


	9. Welcome to the Family

"Now you may kiss the bride." The preacher announced as he closed the book he was carrying. The crowds smiled and cheered, some even hollered for the new couple for both Prince Miles and Princess Leaf. Red sat afar, tears in his eyes as he slowly got up and looked at the two, smiling at each other, and Miles pulling the veil away from Leaf's face. She smiled as Miles dove in for the kiss. It was too painful for Red as he clenched his hands together.

"No…no!" Red whispered himself. He looked up again and sees Miles kissing Leaf even more passionately, even worse, she's kissing him back. Red's eyes water even more as he fell on his knees biting his lips until he drew blood.

"No…NO! This can't be happening! Leaf!" Red yelled out as loud as he could.

"Leaf!" Red yelled out as he sprung out of bed. He blinked as he looks at his surroundings, confused and curious on how he got into a glorious room. He examined himself, he's half naked exposing his bare chest, his hat is missing as is replaced with white bandages, and there was a metal plate on the corner of his head. He touched it to further analyze it and realized that it's intact of his head. Questions and wonder filled his mind as he slowly recalls on what just happened. Then it finally hit him, like a bullet that just went through his brain.

"I was shot…I killed myself…" Red whispered to himself as he looks at his hands that are trembling and then he clenches them tightly.

"But…how and why am I still alive?" Red questioned further as he touched the metal plate on his head. He blinked some more as he scans his surroundings, it was dark, assuming that it's at night with curtains covering the windows, surgical tubes, tables, rags, blood, and other sharp objects lay scatter all over the room. Red then noticed that he's in a large bed, a very large bed to be exact, a king size bed filled with white blankets, beige pillows and the bed stand itself is made out of red oak, and very expensive.

"Where am I?" Red begins to rub his chin, when suddenly the door to the room opened gently; Red could only sit there, wondering what's going on and who's at the door.

"So, you're finally awake my dear boy." Frederick simply said as he closes the door behind him as he enters and sat down at a nearby chair and stared at Red who was getting nervous and worried that he's being stared at by Leaf's father.

"Am I…somewhere…where I think I am…?" Red whispered to himself as he looked back at Frederick. Frederick gave Red a warm smile as he nodded his head, which means that he heard what Red had just said.

"You are, you're at my mansion and it's twelve o' clock at midnight." Frederick said as he looked at his watch. Red froze as he suddenly wonders if Team Rocket has been calling him, or Giovanni.

"Um…excuse me sir, do you know where my phone is?" Red questioned as he leaned forward, but soon he felt a terrible headache straining through his head. He clenched his teeth and held onto his head.

"Ouch…" Red whispered to himself. Frederick frowned as he looked at the poor boy.

"So…after all of this crazy event and the mess we went through, you still questioned where your phone is at?" Frederick questioned Red, who stiffed in fright. Red didn't say anything as he just sat there.

"Do you have any idea, the drama you've caused my family!?" Frederick raised his voice even louder as he stood up from his seat. Red backed down a bit, feeling scared now, and a little guilty.

"To hell with your phone Red, and to hell with your job, you almost died!" Frederick yelled out more as he slammed his hand on the table which Red flinch from the impact. He then turned around and opened one of the curtains to look outside. It then started to rain hard.

"I…I don't know what to say…I'm sorry, but this job is very important-" Red was cut off when Frederick slammed his hand on the nearby table which Red flinched.

"You've got to be shitting me Red, is your job THAT important!?" Frederick roared out even louder. Red backed down in his covers.

'You have no idea…' Red thought.

"My daughter…Leaf…she was so scared." Frederick sadly said as he kept looking at the outside window. Red raised his head up as he heard what he just heard.

"R-Really?" Red questioned as he slowly rose back up on his covers. Frederick nodded his head in response.

"Yes, I haven't seen her that scared since her mother died, and that was three years ago." Frederick stated. Red felt guilty as he nods his head slowly.

"I'm sorry…" Red simply said; it felt right just to say it. Frederick shook his head.

"When the gunshot rang around the mansion, we were all shook up. Everyone ran outside and saw you on the ground, lifeless; Leaf struggling against Mile's arms, crying and then telling her that you attacked him and he did this out of self defense. Of course, she didn't believe him and she slapped him hard across the face and then ran towards your body, holding you tightly, crying her eyes out and pleading that you wake up." Frederick simply said as he stopped in his last sentence and looked at Red who was in shock and awe.

"That's not all, your friend, Yellow came into the scene and saw you there against my daughter's arm, and she too ran and cried. Knowing Leaf, she's stubborn as she lifted her hands trying to heal you with her powers. We all immediately, even Miles try to stop her because we don't want the public to know that she has these kinds of power. She fought back, thrashing and kicking everyone until we finally calm her down. She then begged me on her knees." Frederick stopped as he wiped a few tears out of his eyes. Red didn't say anything, he was speechless.

"She begged me…to save your life, I tell you Red, I have never seen Leaf this badly hurt and depressed to the point where she begs, it simply put me in a very tight spot and my decisions very hard. Did you know what I did Red?" Frederick questioned as he looked at Red, who was still sitting on the bed with his mouth hanging open. Red shook his head.

"I hired, all of the different regions doctors to save you, and do you know how much it all cost?" Frederick questioned further with a hint of an angry tone.

"H-How much…?" Red questioned meekly. Frederick sighed as he looked out of the window.

"Two point five billion dollars, just to save you, no, just to see my daughter smiling again." Frederick simply stated which Red's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

"T-That's a lot of money…hehe" Red chuckled nervously, but Frederick didn't laugh as he kept looking out of the window.

"We couldn't possibly let Leaf use her powers because it will cost her life to save the dead. We know this because there are reports of some people that have Leaf's power that used it on the dead, and died the next following day. However, it is a successful method, but I couldn't possibly let my daughter do something that rash." Frederick said as he stopped in his sentence again. Red's jaw dropped down even further as he felt even guiltier than ever before. What's worse is that he could've brought Leaf endangered if he were to die. He clenches his hands in rage.

"We nursed you back here; we couldn't possibly bring you to the hospital without having such a headache with all the medical crap and the ability to resurrect you. Instead, we had you do it here, which is the stuff of nightmares; I'm telling you its very scary seeing you on this bed." Frederick simply said. Red's eyes widen.

"When you were on this bed, you were twitching, your eyes were rolled back, and you kept making scary face gestures every time the doctors trigger something in your brain, there was blood everywhere, Leaf, Blue, Silver, Yellow and even Bruno was scared at the sight. They were all just worried, even me" Frederick softly said as he eyed on Red with a serious look.

"H-How long was I out?" Red questioned further. Frederick sighed and crossed his arms.

"Three weeks." Frederick simply stated. Red's eyes bulged out. Three weeks!?

"Ahem, anyways…Miles shouldn't bother you at all." Frederick said. Red's eyes perked up when he heard that.

"R-Really, why?" Red questioned even more.

"Because he attacked you using his powers and that is going against the rules. He's back at Unova, but he'll be back pretty soon. He is after all, my future son in law." Frederick simply stated. Red bit his lip; he hated the fact that Leaf has to marry some bastard just because he's rich and royal. He hated it all, but what he hates the most is that he's working with Team Rocket.

"Red…I have a proposition…that is if you don't mind." Frederick simply said while leaning against the wall. Red looked up and slowly nodded his head.

"For the sake of my daughter, no, for the sake of this family…will you live here with us?" Frederick said in a serious manner. Red's eyes bulged out, his heart beat in a fast pace, he was getting sweaty and nervous at the same time. Did he hear it right? Did Frederick Green, president of Silph Co., King of Sinnoh, extremely rich family asked him to stay at the mansion!? Red couldn't say anything else; he was so surprised and shocked.

"B-But why sir?" Red asked nervously. Frederick chuckled as he looked out of the window.

"It's only temporary, until Miles gets back. I want you to stay because I wanted Leaf to be happy and for you to quit your job and become our butler. Just for temporary mind you." Frederick simply said as he smiled at Red. Red couldn't believe what he's hearing, it almost sounds too good to be real, nonetheless he smiled. Then it hit him, as he wonders what had happened to Yellow.

"What about Yellow, is she still here?" Red asked nervously. Frederick smiled and shook his head.

"Yellow have decided to stay with us, to take care of you, but then I asked her to stay here as a family because she was lonely and needed caring. She declined at first, but soon she accepted. She was nervous for the first week, but she got to know my family a whole lot better. Blue especially, she became quiet attach to that boy, and I'm glad." Frederick said with a smile. Red smiled too as he couldn't believe that his friend Yellow have decided to stay with the Green family. It made him happy to know that she's happy here, but what about him?

"Sir…what will happen to me, once Miles comes back?" Red asked in a serious tone. Frederick sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure yet Red, but I promise to find you a better job and home. Leaf told me all about you, it's quiet a tragic past you have. Not knowing your parents, having to work every time your phone rings, and barely surviving out in the cold. It must be hard on you; no young teenager like yourself should be living in that condition." Frederick sadly said. Red felt happy when he said that, it made him feel like he's worth something.

"Where's Leaf?" Red asked finally, he's wanted to say that for a while and now he has the courage to say it to her father. Frederick smiled.

"She's in her room, sleeping of course, and if you're wondering, you may see her." Frederick said happily as he crossed his arms. Red's face turned into a huge smile as he couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" Red happily said as he tries to get up, but he soon stopped by a huge headache. Frederick smiled as he walked over to the counter and threw Red's clothes to him.

"Get change first before you do though." Frederick simply said; Red nods his head happily as he grabbed his black T-shirt and red jacket. Frederick was at the door, ready to open it until he turned around and looked at Red.

"Red…I'm not a bad person; I just worry about my family and their protection. I know Leaf might have told you that I'm a person who doesn't care about her, but I'm doing this because I love her. I know you do too, that's why she came back home without a scratch. I know I can trust you Red, just how Leaf trusted you. Welcome to the family Red." Frederick said as he walked out of the door. Red was about to say something, but he was already gone. He looked down at his hands and then he clenched them.

"It's been three weeks, Giovanni hadn't done anything yet, does that mean I'm finally safe? That is until Miles gets back…I swear…I will not let anything happen to this family or Leaf. I bet my life on that." Red whispered to himself as he changes back into his clothes, but he noticed that he couldn't find his hat anywhere. He shrugs as he left the room and headed towards Leaf's room.

It didn't take long for Red to find Leaf's room, he was about to turn the doorknob, but then he stopped and think for a second.

"Should I open the door, or knock?" Red whispered to himself as he looked at the pearl white door. Red shook his head as he decided to open it anyways, besides she's sleeping. He enters as he slowly crept towards the bed, he could see someone sleeping on the bed, he smiled as he approached the bed and sat on edge. He looked down and saw Leaf, sleeping peacefully and holding something in her hands as though she's afraid to let it go.

"Red…" Leaf whispered in her sleep. Red chuckled as he stroke her long brown hair. That made Leaf opened her eyes a bit as she looked up and saw Red stroking her hair. She immediately raised her head, eyes widen, and in shock.

"R-Red…is that…is that really…you?" Leaf asked meekly as the tears In her eyes were about to spill. Red chuckled as he bends over and kissed her lips. She didn't kissed back, but she let him do his work. He released her and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Red asked as he stroke her hair. Tears of joy fell down from her cheeks, too excited, and too happy to see Red, alive and not dead.

"RED!" Leaf yelled out as she jumped on him and cried against his chest, Red chuckled as he embraced her tightly.

"Red…oh god…Red…you're okay…you're fine…I'm so happy…" Leaf sniffled as he held onto him tighter. Red laughed as he patted her back.

"I miss you…so much Red…I was so scared that you weren't going to make it…" Leaf cried harder, but Red just kept listening to her.

"I'm so sorry Leaf…" Red simply said. Leaf shook her head against his chest as she finally pulled back and looked into his red eyes.

"I missed you Red…you have no idea how much I miss you. When dad told me not to use my powers to save you…I snapped…" Leaf sadly said as she sniffled. Red chuckled as he kissed her to calm her down. He then pulled back and smiled at her.

"He did the right thing Leaf…he did the right thing. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. I love you Leaf." Red softly said as he embraced her. Leaf wanted to hear those three words from his lips for a long time, it felt good knowing that he's alive, and saying those words. Leaf cried harder.

"I love you Red…I love you so much." Leaf softly said. Red smiled.

"Shhh…I'm here now…and I have great news." Red said as he gently pulled her away and wiped away the tears off of her eyes. Leaf looked at him, puzzled and curious.

"I'm staying here, with you." Red simply said with a smile on his face. Leaf's heart nearly stopped, but her face was smiling.

"What…how!?" Leaf asked excitingly. Red chuckled as he looked at her blue eyes.

"Your father will let me stay here until Miles comes back." Red simply said. Leaf was too happy, she probably didn't hear the part where Miles is coming back as she kissed him full in the mouth, kissing it passionately and eyes closed.

"Stay here with me…tonight…" Leaf moaned as Red tongued her. Red pulled back and looked at her blue eyes and nodded his head.

"As you wish my princess…" Red softly said as he placed her on her bed and kissed her passionately. Leaf moaned as she let go of Red's cap she was holding as he it dropped down on the floor.


	10. Drugged

"Ouch!" Red yelled out as he put his finger in his mouth and suck up the blood he drew. He placed the knife on the end of the cutting board and looked around for a napkin. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and examined the wound. The cut isn't as bad as last time he tried using a knife, and that was when he was cutting an apple back at the motel.

"Gee I suck with a knife." Red chuckled as he found the napkin and wrapped it around his finger.

"Gosh Red, you're always terrible at using a knife." A young girl with blonde hair said as she tied her ponytail and smiling at the same time. Red rolled his eyes as he shook his head and continue to cut the carrots.

"Right, right, I see you're getting along with Blue just fine eh?" Red questioned with a sly smirk on his face. Yellow's face flushed and looked away.

"N-No…that's not true…Blue and I have…things in common that's all…" Yellow stuttered as she covered her face. Red chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on Yellow, let's get this dinner ready, we don't want to make the Green family keep on waiting eh?" Red replied back while ignoring Yellow's stuttering. Yellow sighed and nodded her head as she continues to cut the potatoes.

"Hey Red…about that one time where I yelled at you…I'm sorry." Yellow said as she cuts the potatoes in different slices. Red smiled and looked at her.

"Don't be Yellow, that was over four weeks ago, besides, it's best to forgive and forget." Red said with a smile on his face. Yellow sigh a relief and smiled back at Red.

"You sure are a forgiving guy Red…and…I'm happy for both you and Leaf. I'm just sadden that she has to marry someone like Miles…you two seem so perfect for each other." Yellow complimented Red who suddenly stopped cutting the carrots.

"Yeah…" Red simply said as he grabbed another batch of carrots and started cutting it.

"Do you think Frederick will ever…reconsider?" Yellow asked as she grabbed another potato and sliced it in thin layers. Red frowned as he shook his head.

"I don't know Yellow…but…I sure hope so. That guy is a dick." Red commented. Yellow shook her head and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah…he made you…um." Yellow stopped at the last sentence as she stopped cutting the potato and looked back at Red. He stopped cutting too as he removes his red cap and touches the metal plate on his head.

"I know Yellow…um…Yellow…if it's not too much to ask…can you serve dinner tonight. I'm not in the mood right now…" Red sadly responded. Yellow looked at him with worries as she stopped cutting the potato and walked towards him.

"Why Red, are you okay, are you hurt?" Yellow questioned innocently. Red shook his head as he walked towards the stove and turned off the fire. He then removes the lid and examined the chicken inside of the boiling pot.

"I'm fine…I just need a moment…tell Leaf that I won't be joining dinner tonight." Red sadly said. Yellow is really worried with her best friend. It's been a week since Red has recovered and he's been doing fine until now. He got to know the Green family a whole lot better than before. He got along with Frederick Green himself as they will always tell stories to each other and complimented to one another, Blue was like a brother to him and he's happy that Leaf found Red out in the streets of Pallet Town, Silver is also like a younger brother to Red who looked up to him as a role model, even Bruno got to know Red a whole lot better and he apologized to Red for calling him those names the first time they met at the park and pulling a gun at him. For the first time ever, Red felt like he's been part of a family, but why all of a sudden his attitude just changed drastically when Yellow commented something about Miles? What could it possibly be for Red to turn gloomy and depressed all of a sudden? It was strange.

Three hours have passed as Yellow came into the dining room alone carrying trays of food to the dining room. Blue saw Yellow immediately as he rushed towards her and helped carrying the food which she thanked him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek which he blushed from contact. Silver giggled and laughed then made comments at the two. Leaf smiled and told them that they were a cute couple. Frederick gave them a warm smile as he nodded at Yellow and Blue. Bruno smiled and gave them thumbs up. Yellow and Blue blushed immediately from the compliments they're receiving. Then Leaf immediately recognized that Red is missing, so she had to ask.

"Where's Red?" Leaf asked suddenly. Yellow frowned and shook her head. The family immediately turned grim as questions and worries filled in their thoughts as they look at Yellow.

"He's in his room…I don't know why, but he was depressed about something." Yellow responded. Bruno immediately got up and shifted his collars.

"I'll go check up on him, maybe he's feeling sick." Bruno said. Then Blue took a step and cleared his throat.

"No, I'll check up on him, he's probably thinking about his outside life and needs someone to talk to him." Blue suggested. Then Silver stood up as he raised a hand in the air.

"I'll check up on him because I want to see him!" Silver exclaimed in excitement. Everyone looked at him and gave a sigh.

"What?" Silver questioned. Leaf shook her head as she stood up from the chair.

"I'll go check in on him…he probably needs someone to comfort him." Leaf suggested. Frederick nodded his head and smiled at his daughter.

"You're right Leaf, go to him, he knows you a whole lot more than the rest of us, well maybe Yellow too." Frederick added as he looked at Yellow. She smiled back at him and nodded her head. Leaf pulled her out of the chair and thanked her father who nodded his head. She headed towards Red's room and knocked on the door.

"Red, are you okay in there, why aren't you at dinner?" Leaf asked as she knocked on the door again. There was no response, so Leaf decided to open the door herself. She turned the door knob and noticed that it's unlocked as she opened the door. To her surprise and horror Red seems to be **packing** up. He was dressed in his original red clothes with light blue jeans, along with his red hat.

"W-What are you doing Red…?" Leaf questioned with worries. Red looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't belong here Leaf…it's just that…ever since Miles killed me and said all of those things about me not being able to protect you or be with you…and you know what…he's right…I'm nothing but a homeless person who belongs out on the street, I can't even lay a hand on Miles, I don't even deserve-"Red was suddenly interrupted with a hard loud slap across the cheek. He was in total shock and awe as he cupped his cheek and looked up at Leaf who had just slapped him with her arms still stretch out, tears in her blue eyes. Red frowned, he made her cry.

"Idiot…you stupid stupid…idiot…you're so stupid Red…you're so stupid…" Leaf cried out as tears on her cheeks cascaded down her cheeks. Red didn't know what to do…he just stood there with a solemn expression. Then suddenly Leaf outstretches her arms and embraced Red in a tight hug. He didn't hug back, but that was okay with Leaf.

"It doesn't matter what anyone says to you…it doesn't matter how you do it…and it doesn't matter what you're doing…you're always be there for me, and that's all I needed from you. To stay here with me, and never go, even if I were to be married to someone else, I know you will be by my side and never go away because you made that promise back at the motel." Leaf cried as she held onto him tighter. Red gently pulled her away and looked at her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Leaf…but…for you…I cannot stay…Miles is one thing...but there's something else…something that I can't say either…" Red sadly said as he embraced her back. Leaf was confused on what Red was trying to say, but if it's hard for him to say it, she can wait, she can wait forever if she has to.

"It's okay Red…you don't have to tell me yet, just tell me whenever you can, but please…stay with my family…stay here with me. We love you, I love you Red…" Leaf cries as she held onto him. Red's heart started beating even faster, he loves her too, but the fact that he's working with Team Rocket put the whole family at risk and he didn't want anything to happen to this family.

"I'm sorry Leaf…but-"Red was interrupted when Leaf planted a passionate kiss on his lips and pushed him down on the bed. Red's eyes widen from her sudden behavior.

"Please…please." Leaf continues to kiss him while muffling against his mouth. Red again gently pulled her away and looked at her blue eyes. He strokes her cheeks and sighed.

"Okay Leaf…I will." Red gently said. Leaf smiled as she kissed him again. She placed her head on his chest and Red plays with her long brown hair in bed.

"This reminds me of the night I entered your room a week before and…well…you know the rest." Red chuckled as he strokes her long hair. Leaf blushed as she raised her head and nodded at Red with a smile.

"I enjoyed it Red…" Leaf softly said with a smile. Red smiled as he patted her head. Leaf leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Don't ever leave me Red…you're the only person in this world that makes me happy." Leaf happily said. Red shook his head, but he smiled.

"That's not true; you have your brothers, a loving father, and Bruno too." Red replied back with a smile. She smiled back as she kissed him again. They pulled back and looked at each other for a moment.

"Let's go eat Red…everyone is worried about you." Leaf gently said. Red smiled and nodded his head.

"Right…I'm sorry for everything Leaf." Red replied back. Leaf shook her head as they both stood back up and walked back to the dining room hand in hand.

A couple of hours later, dinner were finished, everyone is happy that Red is fine and things were looking up. It's like a huge family reunion with much laughter, stories, and jokes were being called around the table. Red smiled, he never had a family at all, back when he was at the orphanage it was always silent and tension around the dinner table and not to mention terrible food, but they were forced to eat them all. However in the Green's family, it was completely different, he felt like he's a part of the family, despite not being related, he felt like he had a home here.

"I would like to make a toast." Frederick announced. The laughter slowly died down as they all face Frederick with a serious look. Red brush through his black hair and scratched his chin.

"I'm happy to announce the recovery of Red, along with our newest member of the family, Yellow!" Frederick happily announced. Everyone on the dinner table roared and cheered; Yellow blush from embarrassment, she never had anyone cheer for her or have been in a family. It was a new feeling, a feeling that she likes. Blue looked at her and smiled. Yellow saw him and smiled back. Red on the other hand was so happy, he didn't want to leave this place, he loved it here, and it was too perfect for him. He doesn't want to leave, he wanted to turn a new leaf, forget the ways of being a pickpocket thief, a former member of Team Rocket, and being a homeless. He felt extremely lucky.

"I'm happy for the both of you!" Silver exclaimed happily as he raised the cup in the air.

"Cheers to all!" Blue announced as he too raised his cup. All of the raised their cups and clashed them together and then downed their drinks.

Another hour has gone by as Red and Yellow are washing the dishes in the kitchen sink with a smile on their faces. They love it here; it was too perfect for them.

"Hey Yellow, are you happy here?" Red suddenly asked the question as he turned his head towards Yellow who was rinsing the cups. She looked back at Red and nods her head happily.

"I am Red, I also can't wait to show Blue my three special pokemon friends!" Yellow exclaimed in happiness. Red smiled, he's glad that Yellow has found someone close to her, someone who's special to her and could relate to.

"Cool, when can we meet them?" Red asked. Yellow shook her head and smiled back at him.

"Not for a while…hey Red, so what are you going to do once Miles gets back?" Yellow suddenly changed the subject. Red thought for a moment and frowned. He shook his head as he continues to wash the dishes.

"I don't know Yellow, you're lucky that you get to stay here, but for me…Frederick promised to find me a job and a home once Miles gets back…I just hope Leaf will be okay. I worry about her you know that?" Red said as he placed the plate at the top shelf. Yellow frowned, she didn't want him to leave the family, it wouldn't be the same.

"Hey Red…did you think…the family his happier with us?" Yellow asked suddenly. Red looked at her and nodded his head confidently.

"I believe so Yellow, Leaf have told me that they were always so serious with everything, especially Leaf's marriage. I just want this family to be happy and for once in their life, have fun." Red replied back. Yellow nods her head as she continues to rinse the cups and placed them in the top shelf.

"Red…I'm glad you told me the truth…about not loving me…" Yellow simply said. Red smiled at her and nods his head.

"It's the right thing to do to let my best friend know. Now I know you have a crush on Blue." Red said with a sly grin. Yellow blushed as she shook her head which Red laughed.

"He's a good guy Yellow, and I'm happy for you and I can tell he feels the same way." Red said as he continues to wash the dishes. Yellow nods her head happily.

Few hours later, Red is in his bed looking up at the ceiling when he suddenly hears a knock on his door. He raised his head up and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Red called out.

"It's me Blue, can you meet me at the front lawn?" Blue asked. Red looked around and sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Red called back. He got up from his bed and straightens his red cap. He then left his room and walked outside the front lawn where he sees Blue sitting on the bench. Blue waves his hands in the air smiling which Red returns the wave with his own hand. Red walks towards Blue and sat on the bench.

"So what sup bro?" Red questioned as he looks at Blue. Blue sighed as he stood up.

"The family is a whole lot happier with you two around. Leaf's happy, Silver's happy, Dad's happy, helleven Bruno's happy. I just wanted to let you know." Blue simply said. Red looked down on the ground and kicked a few pebbles out of the way.

"Oh." Red could only say. Blue looked at Red and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to thank you Red. Thank you for everything you've done for us. You know Red…ever since our mom have died, dad's been depressed and scared on all of us. He's afraid that he's going to lose us all, especially Leaf since she seems to be the prime target because of her powers. When she ran out there, I had a second thought about her running away, but she found you and you took care of her. When she came back home crying, I thought something really bad happen, but the next following morning…she was happy. She told me all about you, and they were all true, you are a nice caring guy. I just wanted to let you know Red that if anything ever happens to you, just let me know, I'll be there for you. I'm also sadden that you must leave once Miles gets back…pity…I didn't like that guy one bit. I wish Leaf had someone else in her life." Blue commented. Red raised his eyebrow on the last sentence and so he had to ask.

"Who do you recommend Blue?" Red asked as he twiddled his thumbs. Blue chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You." Blue simply said which caught Red by surprise. Red blushed as he rubbed his back.

"W-Why?" Red asked as he felt a cold wind blowing against his face. Blue closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Because…we will all be happy if you did." Blue simply said which made Red blushed.

"I-I want to be with her too. I love her Blue." Red stuttered a bit which Blue laughed and shook his head.

"I know you do Red…that's why I want you to take her away from here. Take her and go find yourselves a new place to live where it's just the two of you. I want the both of you to be happy." Blue happily said. Red felt really honored happy, but it seems too far fetch to be true that only exists in fairy tales.

"I wish I could Blue…but…there are so many things going on…" Red simply said. Blue shook his head as he looked up at the full moon.

"That's all I wanted to say Red…we'll discuss this another time. Good night." Blue said as he turned his back on Red. Red smiled as he chuckled.

"Thank you Blue, and good night." Red said as he turned back towards the mansion. He enters his room and lay down on his bed.

"Me huh?" Red whispered to himself as he turned the lights off.

Blue is still outside as he kept looking at the moon when suddenly he heard shuffling noises coming from behind. He turned around when suddenly a small dart shot something from behind his back. Blue yelped in pain as he shook his head. He turned around and saw someone very familiar to him.

"You…" Blue muttered when he suddenly felt fidgety, his hands were sweating, everything was getting loud, he sees many different colors, red, blue, orange, and white all over the place. He couldn't breathe correctly as he's having trouble taking in the air. He kneels down as he held onto his neck, feeling very dry for some reason. He looked up at the figure towering before him. The figure kneeled down and whispered at Blue's ear.

"Kill Red." The figure commanded as he handed Blue a knife. The figure turned away and disappeared. Blue kept fidgeting as he tries to let go of the knife. He suddenly felt enraged as he has the urge to kill the person named Red.

"Red…no…" Blue whispered to himself as he walked back into the mansion. He finally reaches Red's door as he opened the door slowly. He enters with the knife behind his back, still fidgeting and the tension in the room is getting thicker. He needed to kill. Blue closes the door and that woke Red up. He opened his eyes groggily to see Blue fidgeting.

"Hey bro, are you alright?" Red asked worriedly as he got off of the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. Blue immediately raised a knife above his head and strike down towards Red. Red had quick reflexes as he backed up just in time before the knife could make contact with his skin.

"Blue! What's the matter with you!?" Red called out. He looked towards the door, if he can get to it, he'll have to call Frederick for help. The walls in this room are sound proof.

"Look Blue...I don't want to hurt you. J-Just drop the knife." Red tries to reason with Blue. From what Red sees Blue is trying to, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Red! R-R-Run!" Blue shouted as he lunged towards Red. Luckily Red dodged out of the way as he ran towards the door. Blue turns around and threw the knife at Red. Luckily again the knife missed and hit the door. Red tries to open it, but he was tackled down by Blue. Blue reached for something from behind as he tries to hit Red with it. He managed to find a large book as he tries to slam the book on top of Red's head. Red pushed Blue off of him as he tries to scurry towards the door again. Red managed to grab the doorknob, but Blue pulled his leg and he fell on the floor. Red tries to kick Blue, but Blue pulled Red closer to him. Blue managed to pull Red as he grabbed Red's neck and started choking him. Red tries to break free by thrashing around. However the more he trashes, the more pressure and force Blue exerts out.

"B-Blue…stop…*cough*" Red choked as he still trashes around. Blue felt anger and rage boiled inside of him, but at the same time, he wanted to stop.

"I wonder if Red's awake, maybe I can still with him for the night." Leaf whispered to herself as she got out of bed and went towards Red's room. She went downstairs as she sees Red's door closed. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. However she could faintly hear something going on in the room. She placed her ear against the door. She could hear so many things going around in the room.

"Red!?" Leaf called out as she tries to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. She slammed her hand against the door, but still no answer. This got Leaf worried as she tries to slam her hand again.

"Red, are you okay!?" Leaf called out again. She immediately went to Bruno's room.

"B…Bl…Blue…stop…it…*cough*" Red choked as he tries to push him off. However Red's getting weaker. Red reached for the back of his neck and pulled out something out of it. Blue yelled out in pain once Red pulled it out, but kept his grip on Red. It was a short burst moment when Blue slightly released his grip on Red as he quickly inhaled before he was again choked.

"Bruno! Please open the door, something is wrong with Red!" Leaf called out worriedly. Bruno wasted no time as he got out of his desk and both Leaf and Bruno went to Red's room.

"What's all the racket?" Silver asked as he came out of the corner of the side.

"Red's in trouble Silver, get father, Yellow, and Blue!" Leaf called back. Silver flinched from Leaf's calls, but nodded his head and ran.

"S-Stop…P…please…B…Blue…*cough*" Red coughed again as he continues to trash. Blue lessened his grip and it was enough time for Red to get some more air in his lungs. Red tries to push Blue off of him, but he was feeling weak as he can see Blue's face a lot more darker now. The lights are fading away.

"What's going on here!?" Frederick called out as he came downstairs in his robes. Yellow came from the other side of the room, but Blue wasn't to be seen.

"Where's Blue?" Leaf asked as she looked around for her older brother. Everyone looked around and Blue was nowhere to be found.

"C-Could it be…Red!" Leaf yelled out as she pounded the door. Bruno moved Leaf aside as he tackled down the door. It didn't budge; he tries again with all of his strength. The door splintered a bit. Bruno tackled it again, this time the door is almost down. The sound is clear now, Red sounds like he's being choked and there was another voice at the other end. It sounded like Blue.

"I-It's Red! It sounds like he's choking!" Silver exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widen. Bruno tackled once more and knocked the door down. To everyone's horror Blue is choking Red and Red seemed to have stopped moving, but Blue continues to choke him with bloodlust eyes.

"Blue no!" Leaf responded first as she tries to pull Blue away. Everyone rushes in as they managed to pull Blue away; however he fought back as he thrashes around. He managed to punch Bruno across the face along with his father. He pushed Yellow out of the way along with Silver. He then kicks Bruno away from him and he rushes again at Red. Leaf tries to push Blue away, but he pushed her away.

"Blue no! Stop it!" Yellow yelled out with tears in her eyes. Blue didn't stop as he slowly reaches towards Red. Red slowly opened his eyes as he sees Blue hovering above him. His grasp on Red's neck and tightened once more. Red doesn't have the strength and will to fight back as he's being chocked once more.

"Blue!" Leaf exclaimed with fresh tears coming out of her eyes. Bruno reached for Blue again as he tries to pull him away once more. Silver saw something shining sticking out underneath the fallen door as he reaches under it and pulled it. Yellow too tries to pull Blue along with Frederick, pleading to stop his choking frenzy.

"BLUE STOP!" Silver yelled out as he dashed towards his brother, knife in hand and managed to impale the sharp object on his side. Blue gasps in pain.

"Forgive me Mr. Green." Bruno whispered as he punched the back of Blue's head, knocking him unconscious. Silver's hands are stain in Blue's blood, as tears weld up in his eyes as he starts crying. Yellow and Frederick were there to comfort him as he cries against their arms. Frederick couldn't believe what just happened, for some reason, his son has incredible strength and stamina to fight off his entire family. Leaf went by Red's side as she tries to lift him up against her arms. She raises her hand and a white ball of light went down his chest.

"P-Please be okay…Red…please…" Leaf whispered while tears were in her eyes. Red's eyes sprung back open as he gasped and heaved for some air while coughing at the same time. He looked around franticly as he sees Leaf holding him.

"Leaf?" Red whispered quietly. Leaf cried as she held onto him.

"I-I…stabbed him…I…I stabbed my own brother…" Silver quietly cried as his hands trembled. Leaf looked at Silver and shook her head. Yellow and Frederick tries to assure him by hugging the poor boy. Bruno placed Blue on Red's bed as he lay there motionless.

Few hours later, Leaf continues to heal Blue's wound, everyone didn't say anything. Then they eyed on Red who felt a little tension going on.

"Red…what happened?" Frederick questioned with a serious tone. Red looked at Frederick with worries as he slowly pulled the dart that he had pulled out of Blue's neck.

"I found this stuck to Blue's neck. I think it's some kind of hypnotic drug." Red said as he handed the dart to Frederick. Frederick eyed on the little dart as he tries to examine it.

"I-I'm sorry sir…this is my entire fault…if Blue hadn't…if….I…" Red didn't know what to say as he stopped in his mid sentence.

"I think I better go…I'm sorry for everything guys…I'm sorry…I'll be going now. This is all my fault…" Red sadly said as he fixed his red cap. He left the room, and nobody was there to stop him, except one.

Red reached the main gate as he took a long sigh. He didn't want to leave, but he knows what's really going on and he's putting the family in danger.

"Red wait!" Leaf called out as she ran towards him. Red gritted his teeth as his hands on the gate started rumbling from the shaking.

"Please…please don't go…you said you'll stay here…" Leaf cried as she embraced him from behind. Red didn't want to go at all in fact; he wanted to stay, more than ever. However it is clear now on who's doing this and he must leave before anyone else gets hurt.

"No Leaf…this is for your own protection, this is something I can do to protect you." Red sadly said as he still kept his grip on the gate. Leaf shook her head against his back, crying.

"No Red…you said you won't leave…please Red…please." Leaf begged as she kept holding onto him tighter. Red loosened his grip on the gate as he turned around and hugged her.

"I'll see what I can do…" Red whispered to her as he kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back. They finally departed as they were about to head back to the mansion when suddenly something went whooshing towards Red's neck. It hit him on the neck as Red yelped in pain as he reached his hand for the object that hit him.

"Red?" Leaf questioned as she looked at him. Red pulled the object that got him, his eyes widen in horror, as he knows what it is. It was the same dart that got Blue. He starts backing up slowly. Leaf looks at him with worries as she tries to get near him.

"G-Get away!" Red ordered as he dropped the dart on the floor. Leaf saw the dart as she knows what it is too.

"P-Please Red…let me help you." Leaf tries to calm him down. Red shook his head as he continues to back up. Leaf tries to touch his shoulder, but Red quickly removed her hand away from his shoulder.

"D-Don't touch me!" Red yelled out. Leaf was taken aback; she was scared and worried for him. He was in pain.

"R-Run Leaf! R-Run!" Red yelled out as he backed up again. Leaf tries to hold onto him, but she was pushed down by Red. Leaf looked back up in horror and hurt as tears were in her eyes.

"Red! Please calm down! You're scaring me!" Leaf called out as she tries to stand back up. Red on the other hand ran towards the gate. He stopped as he held starts rubbing his eyes. He starts trembling, sweating, and feeling very uneasy.

"Get away from me Leaf! Run back!" Red yelled out. He started running out of the gate and into the dark night of Pallet Town.

"Red! Red!" Leaf called out his name, but it sounded so distant to Red as he ran further.

"Stay away from me!" Red yelled out.

"_Easy now."_

"Oh God…" Red whispered to himself.

"_Stay calm. Come with me."_

"Don't-Don't touch me." Red stuttered.

"_Red…__**Giovanni's **__waiting."_

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Red yelled out as loud as he could.

What seemed like an eternality of deep slumber, Red slowly opened his eyes and lifted up his head. To his horror and shock he sees Giovanni sitting right in front of him, smoking a cigar.

"Welcome back…Red." Giovanni said with a sly smile on his face. Red looked around him in shock and awe, he's in a public park underneath an umbrella with a rounded black table; it's morning. He looked to his left and saw his old teams, Proton and Archer wearing casual clothes and smiling. He then looked to his right and saw **Miles!?**


	11. Not Red and Miles?

Time felt like it stood still for a moment when Red and Miles stared at each other, there were so many mix emotions and feelings in Red as he stared at the prince of Unova. Miles on the other hand had a sly grin on his face, a more sinister look to be exact as he crossed his legs and rests against his arm, smiling at him that made Red even angrier than he already is. Things don't add up here, if Miles is working for Team Rocket, then why would they needed Red in the beginning?

"I don't recommend making a scene Red." Giovanni simply stated as he puffed out a fume of smoke from his cigar. Proton and Archer chuckled as they shook their heads. Red turned his direction back at Giovanni and glared at him.

"You're in no position to make a move here in this little park, after all, you are a thief yes?" Giovanni stated again. Red just folds his hands together and shook his head and blinked his eyes.

"Beneath that tough smug look on the exterior, you're still the same scared filthy little beggar, huh?" Giovanni stated with a sly grin on his face as he inhaled another smoke and blew it at Red's face. Red coughed and waved his hands around as he felt annoyed and angry at the same time.

"Skip the mind games…you don't know me at all." Red simply said as he looked down at the table. Everyone chuckled as they looked at Red. Giovanni snapped his finger, Proton got out of his seat and pulled out vanilla folder that contains paper works and a black sharpie marked "Red" on the edge of the folder. Red's eyes widen as Proton gave it to Giovanni. Giovanni grabbed the folder as he opened its contents and looked down at the files.

"In fact…I know you better than anyone else Mr. Red...even more so than you. Of course…that's not your real name is it?" Giovanni questioned the last sentence. Red's eyes widen even more, drawing his gaze at Giovanni, wondering how in the world he knew that Red's not his real name. His hands clenched together as he starts feeling very uneasy and nervous at the same time.

"Eh, we won't dwell on that." Giovanni snickered as he looked through the files. Red looked down at the files also, he sees his orphanage, the date of birth, the social security number, you name it; everything. Red shook his head from disbelief, couldn't believe that Giovanni has something so personal of Red's. Giovanni picked up one of the piece of paper and starts clearing his throat.

"Mother commits suicide…father was killed during the Pallet Town riot…then sent away to the Pallet Town's Ho-oh orphanage at the age of four." Giovanni read through the files. Red couldn't say anything; he was so shock that even he didn't know anything about his parents nor did he knew that Team Rocket knows his real name. Hell not even Leaf knows his real name. Things were getting hectic for Red as he starts feeling extremely nervous.

"Quiet a tragic past you have their Red. You were too young to actually know or remember your parents and stayed at the orphanage for the last six years before we got you in our clutches for about a few years, then left us to be a pickpocket thief. That's quite a back story for a teenager who stayed in a dumpster…ha!" Giovanni chuckled a bit. Red shook his head, he can't believe what's going on, hearing all of this meaning that he isn't safe at all, they know what he doesn't know and it could bring him into trouble, hell, and it could bring Leaf into trouble! Giovanni drops the paper down and picked up the picture. He raised it up and smiled to show it to Red. Red's eyes nearly fell out of his socket; it showed Red and Leaf in bed of Frederick's mansion sleeping, the day when Red was shot in the head by Miles. Red turned his angry gaze at Miles who chuckled. It was a grantee that he is no longer safe and he cannot keep Leaf safe or her family. They've been watching him this whole time.

"You've slept with the princess of Sinnoh, now that's what I call information." Giovanni chuckled. Miles looked at Giovanni and nodded his head in agreement. Red's hands trembled as Giovanni ripped the picture in half and threw it at Red's face; he didn't even flinch from the scraps.

"What…do you want from me?" Red questioned softly as he looked at Proton and Archer who were chuckling with sly smiles on their faces. Giovanni handed the vanilla folder back to Proton who gladly accepted it and walked back to his own chair as he continues to watch both Giovanni and Red.

"Hah, we needed you a bit longer Red; you've told us what we needed and now we need you to do some labor work." Giovanni stated with a grin on his face. Red's face turned confused as he raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit towards Giovanni.

"Wh-Wha-What did I say? When?" Red questioned further when he heard Giovanni said something about information, as he clenches his hands together. Giovanni laughed and shook his head.

"I'm only retrieving what's mine, and that is you Red, and it looks like you've told us everything we needed. We drugged you and had you in our clutches." Giovanni stated. Red shook his head as he look down at the table.

"Then what do you want to do with me, now that I've done my job?" Red asked in a low whisper. Giovanni slowly stood up as he walked around Red and puffed out another smoke.

"We have one last mission for you, but I guarantee you won't survive." Giovanni said as he put a hand on Red's shoulder. Red shook his head; no way is he going to help these mafias any longer.

"We need you to capture the princess of Sinnoh herself. Capture her and we will take you back in to Team Rocket as my right hand man." Giovanni simply stated. Red snorted in disgust, didn't they get the message? He no longer wants to be a part of them. He didn't say anything, but shook his head.

"Right, the Green family will come looking for me, I ain't afraid of you." Red responded back in a low whisper. Giovanni laughed even more and so did Proton, Archer, and Miles.

"Oh Red, so young, so naïve, so ignorant, we've had you in our clutches for a while now, you told us everything about Leaf, and she's the one that we needed." Giovanni simply said. Red blink his eyes some more as he lick his upper lip.

"What do you mean?" Red questioned some more. Giovanni laughed.

"When Frederick Green scoops you out of the street in front of his mansion during the attack by Miles, did he actually save you, or is he trying to find something to exploit about you? You told us that Leaf has healing powers, and even resurrect the dead, but at the cost of her life." Giovanni said confidently. Red didn't say anything, what Giovanni said about Leaf is true, but what about Frederick Green himself, he sure was nice to Red and offered him a home back at the mansion to become his butler, he also has another point, were the Green family still searching for Red, or have they given up the search, and how long exactly was he in Team Rocket's prisoner?

"Tell me something Giovanni." Red said as he looked at Miles who sneered at him. Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"What's Miles doing here?" Red asked. Giovanni looked at Miles and started to laugh.

"That's not Miles at all. That's one of our newest member and a magician whom you've fought before, you were shot correct?" Giovanni said. Red's eyes widen as he turned his head back to Giovanni.

"His real name is Roach; he was in disguise as the prince of Unova to capture Leaf herself. We all know you aren't going to let that happen, so we didn't tell you about it. However, you interfered with his schemes and cost us precious time. I then told Roach to kill you, to find out that the princess of Sinnoh; Leaf, is capable of healing the dead. It was close, but from what you've told us, she could." Giovanni simply stated. Red's eyes widen, he was killed because of Team Rocket themselves, this guy isn't Miles at all, and he's a magician! The question remains, where's the real Miles? Everyone started to laugh at Red.

"Where's the real Miles then?" Red questioned Giovanni as he looked at both Roach and Giovanni. Roach snickered as he shook his head.

"We've got him in our base, ready to be the sacrifice." Roach simply stated. Red's eyes caught his interest as he looked at Roach.

"Shut up Roach, you've talked too much! Just go back to the mansion and do your thing!" Archer commanded to Miles who shrugged his shoulder and walked towards the street. Red kept eyeing on Roach as he kept walking away. Roach turned back and snickered at Red.

"I'm sorry Red…it looks like you're removed from the equation. We no longer need you Red." Giovanni simply stated. Red's eyes bulged out, he knew that Team Rocket is going to kill him regardless of him helping them or not, he's going to die! He felt two hands on his shoulders, Red tensed up as he kept looking at Roach walking away.

"No way…" Red whispered to himself as he clenches his fists. He felt angry, no way is he going to let Roach get Leaf, no way is he going to let Team Rocket get away, he has to stop all of this, now! Red quickly shot up from his chair as he flipped the table. This caught Giovanni, Archer, and Proton off guard. Red went straight for Roach who saw Red coming after him and started sprinting at him.

"Get back here Roach!" Red yelled out towards the Miles imposter. He has to stop this and end everything before he reaches Leaf! Suddenly there were whistles in the air as men in blue uniforms started to chase Red, telling him to stop running. Red is being chased by the cops, but there is no way Red is going to let the cops get him or let Roach get away.


	12. Abducted

They told her to stay put back in the mansion, telling her that everything will be fine; they will find him and bring him back home safely. But it's been two weeks since he's gone missing and it's putting the princess of Sinnoh into distress. She worries constantly, day and night the return of her best friend or in this case Red her lover. She wanted to go out to the world to take part on the search for Red himself, but they told her that it was too dangerous for her to leave the mansion, she didn't care, she wanted to be out there to search for him, every day and night the princess couldn't sleep properly, eat daily, and constantly looking out of the window, waiting for any signs of Red's whereabouts. Her brothers are there to comfort her at all times, however it looks like she wanted to be alone for a while, so she look out of the balcony, looking out towards the distance.

"Red…where are you?" Leaf whispered to herself as she stared out towards the horizon of Pallet Town. It was dawn and the sun is about to set soon. She start reminiscing about the time when she and Red were together, how they met each other at the park, lived in a motel using fake names, going to the festival, and confessing each other that one night where he climbed up the balcony just to see her. She smiled a bit as she remembers it all; he was always there for her and defends her no matter what circumstances. She simply loves him, but ever since he left, she became quite distant to her family and only thought of one person, Red. Surprisingly and only Yellow comes by to actually comfort the princess, maybe it's the fact that she too was in love with Red and they could relate to each other.

"He'll come back…I know he will." A voice came behind Leaf; she didn't turn around, but nodded her head in approval.

"I know he will, but I'm anxious…" Leaf sadly said as she kept looking out towards the distance. Yellow went beside Leaf and gave a reassuring hug to Leaf, she returned the favor to her other friend who happens to be Red's best friend and Blue's crush.

"We all are, we're in this together, and we're all family now." Yellow said reassuringly at Leaf. Yellow pulled back and looked at Leaf who was a bit taller than her. Leaf nodded her head and gave her a weak smile.

"You're right Yellow, we just have to wait." Leaf said. Yellow smiled back as she too looked out in the distance.

"Come on Roach this is getting really old!" Red yelled out towards the imposter Miles lookalike as he kept running away from the angry teenager. Roach turned around and snap his finger; he had a knife in his hand as he tries to throw it back at Red. Luckily Red moved out of the way as the knife hit the floor with a loud clang. The whistles from the cop's siren through the alleyway as the men in blue uniforms kept chasing after Red and telling him to stop running.

"We'll have to shoot you if you do not stop running!" One of the cops behind Red yelled out to him, but Red persists on going on without a response. Suddenly a few gunfire were echoing throw the alleyway, most likely trying to hit Red. However Red sprinted on towards his target, Roach. Roach snap his finger again and this time it was a gun, he was about the fire until Red threw a cardboard box at Roach who flinched from the box. The gun disappeared from his hand as he continued to run ahead. Suddenly Roach made a right turn towards the market. Red also turned right, but he soon stops as the market is crowded with people. The police behind Red also turned right as they continue to search for Red. Red sees this as he ventures towards a barrage of people, in hope to find Roach while hiding from the cops themselves.

"Where the hell are you…you little bastard." Red whispered to himself as he pushes himself through the people. Red kept looking around, peering through other people that might look like Miles or Roach in this case. Red turned his head to the right and noticed someone that looks familiar to Roach. Red quickly, but struggled to try and push his way towards the figure. He was almost there until someone pushed him from behind as he stumbled. Red looked back up and couldn't find the figure anywhere anymore.

"Shit! You've got to be kidding me!" Red cursed as he kept venturing through the crowds. He looked behind him and noticed that the cops were nowhere to be seen, he smiled as he fixed his red cap and kept walking through the stampede of people. It was almost night time as the sun is hidden from view from the mountains. Red kept looking until he noticed someone on the right alleyway, it was Roach who started power walking away from Red. Red caught on as he jogged the other way, hoping that he'll get him by the intersection. Finally he got away from the crowds as he kept going the other way; he sees the other side of the alleyway where Roach took so he hid against the wall. Red could hear rapid footsteps getting closer and closer until finally Red vaulted to the side and with quick reflexes grabbed Roach by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Roach grunted in pain as Red landed a punch at him.

"What are Team Rocket's plans!?" Red questioned loudly at Roach, but Roach ignored the question as he kneed Red on the stomach. Red groans as he held onto his stomach and then he was kicked across the face. Red fell on the floor, cupping his cheeks. Roach was about to stomp on Red, but Red grabbed his leg and threw him on the floor. Roach quickly got back up and snapped his finger, a knife came from the air and he grabbed it. Roach smiled deviously as he tries to stab Red who was still on the ground, Red quickly rolled out of the way and made a low sweep which Roach tripped. Both Red and Roach got back up; Red reacted first as he starts swinging his fists towards Roach which made contact with his cheeks. Left and right Red kept punching at him until Roach ducked in time. Roach grab a hold of Red's collar bones, but Red kneed him and then landed another punch at Roach. Roach fell down on the ground as he stared back at Red with angry eyes.

"Come on give me what you got!" Red taunted as he kept his dukes up. Roach snapped his finger again as the sword fell in mid-air; Roach caught it and starts swinging his blade at Red. Luckily Red was fast and with quick reflexes, he kept dodging and ducking from the incoming swings. Roach tried to swing down at Red, but Red dodged out of the way in time, but Roach's sword was implanted on the wooden plank. Red quickly took the opportunity and quickly landed punches on Roach and ended it with a roundhouse kick. Roach didn't fell, but he twists around and tries to land a punch at Red, but Red ducked in time and landed an uppercut at Roach. Roach stumbled behind and found a two by four behind him. Roach grabs the wooden plank and tries to swing at Red, but Red ducked in time and grabbed the two by four before Roach could swing it, Red pulled the two by four from Roach's grasp and swing it back at Roach which it broke from contact as he fell on the floor.

"Damnit!" Roach cursed as he tries to get up. Roach snapped his finger and out came the gun, but Red immediately tackled him on the ground. The gun disappeared in mid-air as Red launched multiple punches at him. Roach head butted Red which he flinched from contact, Roach stood back up and grab a hold of Red's collar and slammed him against the wall. Roach pulled Red out of the wall and tries to slam him again, but Red quickly kicked Roach on the leg making him stumble on his knees. Red turned around and punched him across the face. Red was about to punch him again, but Roach grabbed his arm and twisted it behind Red's back and slammed him against the wall once more. Before Red could make contact with the wall again, Red quickly lifted both of his feet and ran up against the wall and made a small somersault behind Roach. This caught Roach by surprise as Red punched him on the gut, then slammed his face against the wall and ended it with a roundhouse kick. Roach fell flat on the ground, he turned around with a glare, but soon it turned into a smirk. Red raised an eyebrow until he heard footsteps from behind him. Red turned around and the only thing he saw was a wooden plank hitting him before everything went dark.

"I am sorry Leaf, but we can't find Red." Bruno said in an apologetic manner. Leaf frowned and so did everyone else in the living room. There goes another day since Red had disappeared. The only other person they could've asked is Blue, but for some odd reason he couldn't remember who he saw that night, the drug must've erased his memory. Leaf remembers that night when Red ran off, she tried to chase him that night, but he ran off somewhere far. That was the night when she couldn't sleep at all, worrying if he was okay or when he's coming back.

"Shit, where did Red run off to!?" Blue cursed as he held onto his wound. Silver looked at him, but didn't say anything, nobody was being themselves after Red have disappeared. It felt empty and awkward. Bruno hardly practices his shooting routines, Yellow rarely visits her pokemon friends, Blue was more worried than usual, Silver is no longer the cheery young kid anymore, but he became quiet. Leaf on the other hand couldn't sleep properly and it worries Frederick the most.

Leaf's bangs covered her eyes as she picked up her white hat from the table and set it on her head, and then she picks up her yellow bag and strapped it to her side. Everyone looked at her and was worried on what she's planning on doing. They all immediately got up and walked towards her which she's already at the door.

"Leaf what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Frederick questioned as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Leaf's eyes were stained from the tears that are hidden from her brown bangs. She shook her head.

"I need to find him dad! I need to find Red, I can't take it anymore…it's killing me!" Leaf cried out as she starts shaking.

"Don't be stupid Leaf; you don't know the faintest idea on where he's at!" Blue yelled out at her. Leaf didn't respond back, but continue to shudder and cry as her hand on the door starts rumbling. She shook her head; she wanted to find Red so bad.

"I know that! It's just…I…I need to see him! What if something happens to him, what if he's hurt or worse dead!? If that happens…then I don't even…" Leaf cried out as she began sobbing. Her older brother Blue hugged his younger sister as he rubs her back. Leaf cried against his chest. Leaf's right, things have become so sudden, there were some things that just suddenly occurred. They have to find Red fast, he's not just a friend of the family; he is family! But it was reckless of Leaf to go out there without any knowledge on Red's whereabouts.

"I love him." Leaf softly muttered against Blue's chest. Blue pulled Leaf away and look at her eyes that are foggy from the wet tears she had spilt. Blue sighed and shook his head.

"We'll find him, Yellow!" Blue called out to the younger girl. The blond haired pony tailed hair girl named Yellow went by Blue's side and looked at him.

"Can you have your pokemon help us at all?" Blue asked the younger girl. Yellow thought for a moment as she rubs her chin, then a smile crept on her face and she nodded her head.

"I believe we can, we can have Pidgeottos as our aerial cover with us riding on their backs!" Yellow suggested with a smile on her face. Leaf's face fell in horror as she heard the name Pidgeotto, a bird pokemon and she's afraid of them.

"Nonsense, Leaf is afraid of pokemon birds in general, if she gets close to one of them then-"Frederick was interrupted when Leaf spoke up.

"I'll do it." Leaf said it, but she wasn't comfortable at saying it either. There was a hint of fear in her words. Frederick, Blue, Silver, and Bruno's eyes widen in surprise. Things piled in their heads, is it a good idea for her to ride on a pokemon bird, and if she'll be okay by herself riding on one.

"L-Leaf! What about your phobia!?" Bruno questioned in concern. Leaf looked back at Bruno and shook her head.

"Phobia or no, Red would've done the same thing for me if there is something he fears most, he'll go to the ends of the world to find me." Leaf replied back confidently. Bruno and Frederick were surprised on Leaf's behavior, she was no longer a shy girl, but a determine girl filled with confidence, perhaps it was the days she spend with Red on her own that made her what she is today.

"Can we go tomorrow?" Leaf asked Yellow who nodded her head.

Red couldn't see anything, a black leather mask is placed on his head, reduce his vision to nothing as he couldn't see anything, but he could hear something loud with a clang. Wonders filled his head as he wonders what is going on. He was suddenly placed on a chair then he was wrapped around tightly with a rope. It was on pretty tight for he has hard time breathing with the strong rope on him. Finally the mask is removed from his face and sitting right across from him is Archer that is literally five feet away from him.

"What a glorious way to die on this beautiful morning." Archer said happily with his arms outstretched. Red raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. Then he looked at the situation he's in. There were two grunts standing side by side from Red, another grunt from behind him and the place he's at looks like a factory of some sort, a steel mill to be exact that seems to be operating condition. Below him is liquid hot steel that can burn anyone and anything if something were to make contact. He's bound to a chair by the ropes as he tries to struggle, but alas it isn't moving.

"Remember me Red? It's one of your buddies, Archer." Archer happily announced as he crossed his arms and gave Red a sly smirk. Red raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, hey." Red replied back with a simply response. Archer chuckled and shook his head.

"Giovanni told me to take care of you personally, but what fun way to take you out by simply talking to you first before you meet your inevitable doom?" Archer simply said. Red shook his head; he doesn't even know what's going on anymore.

"Um okay…what do you want to talk about?" Red asked. Archer cracked his knuckles and crossed his legs together.

"I want you to tell me all about the princess." Archer said. Red raised an eyebrow, did he already told them about her?

"What are you talking about…I thought I told you guys everything?" Red questioned as he looked at the guy to his right. Archer chuckled and shook his head.

"He didn't tell me the whole thing, he's hiding stuff from me, and the only person who knows it is you and Giovanni. Proton doesn't give a rat's ass so he's always by Giovanni's side. But me, I like to make curve balls." Archer said. Red just shook his head.

"You're revolting against your boss? I knew you were always a sly fox Archer. The rumors were always spreading on how the crazy Archer is planning to rebel against the boss. I suppose the rumors are true then." Red replied back. Archer laughed and snickered.

"Very good Red, you've done your homework, in fact Giovanni have always disliked me from the beginning, but to get the honor of killing you makes him kind of likable, for the most part. Now tell me Red." Archer said as he stood up from his chair and walked towards Red and circled around him. He bends over towards Red's left ear.

"Tell me about the princess." Archer simply said in a devious tone which made Red got the chill. Red acted calm and collected as he gave a sigh.

"Look…you can torture me all you want-"Red was interrupted when suddenly Archer stood up and walked back to his chair.

"Okay." Archer simply said, and just like that it has become clear that Red is going to be tortured. Red's eyes widen as he looked at Archer.

"B-But without me you wouldn't even know about Leaf or anything!" Red exclaimed. Archer turned around and smiled.

"Maybe so, but we've created a vaccine that allows me to make these kinds of power. That my good friend is all we really needed. What we need from you is how the princess of Sinnoh is the key to all of this. But hey, that's okay with me, what I need is this power of the vaccine, Giovanni could have whatever he want with Leaf and Miles, but for me this is all I needed. Then once I have enough of this I can have an army and go against Giovanni himself one of these days. It's a race on whether I make enough vaccines or if Giovanni gets Leaf first. Surprisingly I'm ahead of Giovanni and that my friend is my brilliant scheme." Archer said. Red smiled and shook his head.

"I got to hand it to you Archer, you are crazy, but you sure are one hell of a dumbass to tell me all of that. Now I know I'm going to have to stop you." Red simply said. Archer raised an eyebrow as he looked at Red. Suddenly Red got up from his feet and backed up towards the grunt behind him. He smashes the chair he's sitting on the grunt and he managed to break the wooden chair easily and knocking out the grunt. He is now free as he starts cracking his neck and knuckles and then glared at Archer. Archer's eyes widen as he backed up a bit.

"K-Kill the bastard!" Archer commanded his grunts while pointing a finger at Red. The grunts took out their electric prods as it starts sending out volts of electricity around the stick. Red just grinned at the two grunts.


	13. I'm Back

The blue haired man named Archer ran away from the upcoming fight between Red and his two Rebel Team Rockets. Red looked at Archer as he kept running away, then he face his two minions who snickered at him while they held onto their electric prods as electricity emits around the stick. Red sneered as he charged at the two grunts. The grunts ready their prods as Red is getting closer. The two grunts swing their glowing electric prods at Red, but Red managed to dodge out of the way to the side and land a kick to the right grunt on the stomach. Red seized the opportunity and tries to disarm the prod out of his hand, but the grunt persist on holding onto it. The other grunt focused back at Red as he raised his prod up in the air and tries to hit Red, but Red moved out of the way and the grunt managed to hit his partner as electricity surged through his body. The grunt yelled and screams as his partner's prod collided against his skin. The grunt immediately pulled back right away, and sees to his horror on what he had done. Red took the opportunity as he landed a kick on the left grunt on the stomach and kicked the prod away from his hand. The grunt tries to fight back by grabbing Red's leg, but Red's other leg kicked him across the face. His fallen partner tries to help, but he was in no condition to fight back. Red rushed towards the electric prod he had dropped and managed to grab it before the fallen grunt could. Red swing the prod downward towards the fallen grunt as the grunt yelled out in pain and then fell unconscious. The grunt behind Red managed to recover as he tries to swing at Red. Red was hit by the electric prod as the electricity surged through him as he yelled out in pain. The grunt finally released the prod as hot smoke was steaming out of Red's jacket. Red fell onto the floor as he starts twitching. The grunt chuckled as he raised the prod again, ready to finish the job, until Red raised the prod in his hand and managed to plunge the prod against the grunts gut in time. He was electrified as he fell on the floor, unconscious. Red slowly got back up as he felt his feet a little paralyzed as he grab onto a steel pipe on the wall as he pulled himself up.

"Man…alright I got to find Archer." Red commented on himself as he tries to walk towards the direction Archer has gone. That is until the alarm started alarming as red lights flashing around the factory and sirens echoing through the massive area. Red scans the area as he wonders what just happened.

"Intruder alert! We have been invaded none other than Giovanni!" someone yelled through the microphone as it echoed through the steel factory. Suddenly there were explosions coming from the other side of the door that Red was about to enter, then he heard frantic footsteps coming closer and closer. Red looked around to find a spot to hide as he spotted a stock pile of crates that says fragile on it. Red ran towards it as he starts removing the crates cover and pulled out the contents inside that have a bunch of syringes, bubble wraps and other medical procedures. Red pulled himself in as he fell into the box crate perfectly, but managed to keep the lid a bit open to see what's going on. A few seconds later the door sprung open as Archer is being pulled around the collar as he starts gagging and choking by the true Team Rocket grunt as he's being pushed against the wall. The grunt immediately landed a punch towards Archer's face as it went to the side. Then he was kneed as Archer groaned in pain and fell onto his knees. Archer glared at the grunt as he spat out a drop of blood off his lips.

"What is going on…?" Red whispered to himself as he kept watching through the open lid of the crate. Suddenly there were loud footsteps walking into the room and Red's eyes widen, it was none other than Giovanni himself! Red gasped a bit, but covered his mouth to prevent any sound. Giovanni walked towards the fallen Archer as he looked down at him with a sinister sneer. Red's heart started beating at an uncontrollable rate as he kept eyeing at the scene at hand. Giovanni then looked at the fallen grunts that Red have subdued, he then snap his finger as the grunt that wounded Archer walked towards them and dragged them out of the room. Two more grunts came in with an assault rifle and a pump action shotgun.

"Close the door, I'm going to have a nice little chat with our traitor…" Giovanni commanded the two grunts who nodded their heads as they closed the door behind them. Red could only watch in horror on what Giovanni is about to do.

"Giovanni, sir, argh, I would never betray you! W-What made you think that I would!?" Archer questioned as he touch his cheek to inspect the blood. Giovanni smiled as he pulled out a revolver six shooter pistol out of his pocket suit. He aimed it at Archer, which he stiffed in fright.

"What did you say Archer? You would never betray me? That's rubbish, everything is. Stop lying, there's no point I heard it all!" Giovanni simply said as he pulled the safety of the revolver's gun. Red blinked his eyes as he kept looking through the lid.

"W-What are you talking about sir!? I'm merely doing what you ask me to do! Kill Red, but you've interrupted me and invaded the oil refinery!" Archer spat out as he looked at Giovanni with worries. Red looked at Archer and raised an eyebrow.

"An oil refinery…so I'm somewhere out in the sea? Am I in the abandon oil refinery near Vermillion City?" Red whispered to himself as he kept watching at the scene at hand. Giovanni raised a radio and pushed the play button.

"_He didn't tell me the whole thing, he's hiding stuff from me, and the only person who knew it is you and Giovanni. Proton doesn't give a rat's ass so he's always at Giovanni's side. But me I like to make curve balls." _ The voice of Archer echo through the area as it made Archer's eyes widen as questions on how and where did they got that recording from.

"_You're revolting your boss? I knew you were a sly fox Archer. The rumors are always spreading on how the crazy Archer is planning to rebel against the boss. I suppose the rumors are true then." _Red's voice is heard through the radio. Red's eyes blinked as he too starts wondering. Then finally Giovanni clicks the radio off as Archer stared at the small device in awe.

"I know the rest already, I just wanted to show you how I know you're going to rebel me. If you're wondering on how I got this recording I planted at recording device on Red, to make sure none of my colleagues did anything that might upset me. Rightfully so, it did, and it was none other than Archer himself." Giovanni stated. Red's and Archer's eyes bulged out. A recorder!? Where!? Red closed the lid as he starts feeling around himself to look for such a device, the body, jacket, legs, underneath the shoes, until he felt something roundish in his hair as he brushed through it. Red pulled it out and found a round black small device that is literally the same hair as his. Red tossed it aside as he open the lid and peered some more.

"I also heard you've made a vaccine that allows harnessing its powers, just like those who are born with it naturally. Where is it Archer?" Giovanni asked coldly that sent Archer's spine sprung up, even Red felt little goose bumps on him. Archer didn't say anything as Giovanni smiled and shook his head.

"Fine then, I'll just have to tear down this place one by one." Giovanni simply said as he turned his back on the two grunts that are at the doorway. Giovanni raised a hand and gestured them to leave the room and find the vaccine. They nodded their heads as they left the room.

"You know what's my plan Archer; immortality." Giovanni simply said that made Archer raised an eyebrow. Red raised an eyebrow too as he kept his attention at Giovanni.

"As you already know, we have the prince Miles in our clutches, and we needed Leaf too. You may be wondering, why. Why would Team Rocket need these two royal blooded bastards that are lucky enough to gain powers? Well my friend, it's not the money we need, it's their blood, their blood that allows us to unlock the Life of Elixer, underneath the volcano of Cinnabar Island. It wasn't just a small town that was swept away; it covered an underground civilization deep below the volcano's base itself. Then deep beneath that lost civilization is a fountain, a fountain that contains the very source of immortality itself. Yes, I'm talking about the "Fountain of Youth", not only will it prevent me from growing old, but from any danger and hazards." Giovanni simply stated to Archer. Red's eyes widen and so did Archer's. This was the whole plan the whole time, to gain entrance to a lost civilization underground Cinnabar Island and only to find the "Fountain of Youth!?" Red couldn't believe it, so this was Giovanni's plan this whole time, to find immortality and if that happens…

"Then why are you telling me all of this Giovanni, so suddenly?" Archer asked as he raised an eyebrow. Giovanni looked at him and smirked.

"That's because it will be the last words you'll ever hear from me again." Giovanni simply said as he quickly aim his revolver at Archer's head who was in shock and awe, but before he could do anything; Giovanni shot him in the head with a loud bang, ending his life. Red's eyes widen in horror, Giovanni killed Archer! Red's heart pounded faster and faster as he was getting nervous and scared at the same time as his hands starts twitching.

"Shit…what am I going to do? How am I going to get out of here?" Red whispered to himself as he continues to watch Giovanni. In a strange creepy way, Giovanni starts to walk around Archer's dead body as he kept eyeing on the dead executive. Then he slowly eyed towards the crate Red's at with a creepy grin with wide eyes staring at it. Red felt his heart stop as he could see Giovanni staring right at him from his perspective view. Strangely, Giovanni walked out of the room as he continues to stare at the crate Red's in.

"Does he know I'm in here?" Red whispered to himself as he continues to watch Giovanni leave the room. Red decided to wait for a few minutes before he finally muster the courage to get out of the crate. Slowly he opened the lid as he got out of the crate and headed for the door. It was eerily quiet as he turns his back at Archer, Red didn't dare look at his face as he took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. To his dismay, the atmosphere felt very unpleasant as he felt like he's in an abandon factory filled with steel walls as the lights flickers on and off. It's like being in a horror movie and what a better setting than to be at night filled with murderous grunts from the most organized mafia ever. Red fixed his red cap as he slowly raised his right foot and took a step. Slowly as he inches his way through the hallway, skipping through the other doors, as he tries to focus on the door right in front of him, the exit. He looks at his hand carrying the electric prod. He sigh as he felt cold air blowing through his face, he was getting close. Red finally reaches the door as he gently open the door quietly. He went through and he could finally feel the cold breeze from the ocean blowing at his face, it was freezing as hell. He can hear Wingulls flying around the old abandon oil refinery. Red peered over the rails and see pitch black body of water, and from where he's standing, it's at least a twenty foot drop, an instant death if he were to fall over. Red continues to go down the rail and through a flight of stairs.

"I've got to find a boat, or anything for that matter." Red whispered to himself as he went through a flight of stairs. The creaky steels make high pitch moans from the rusty pipes and the waves crashing against the building. It was indeed a creepy feeling, being out alone at night in an old abandon oil refinery makes anyone cringe in fear or nervousness.

Red is on the third floor as he kept going down further. Finally he heard something behind him, a gun to be precise that's safety went off. He then hears more guns turning off their safety off. Red slowly raised his arms up in the air as he slowly turns around and see Giovanni and at least five grunts with him, pointing their assault rifles at him. Red gave a long sigh as he kept raising his arms up.

"So…Archer didn't kill you. I suspect as much, he always did like to toy with his enemies before killing them. What a pain." Giovanni said as he shifted his collars. Red stared in disgust as he glares at him.

"I swear to god…if you hurt Leaf…I'll-"Red was interrupted when Giovanni starts laughing.

"I'll what? Kill me? You don't have the will or the strength to do so. You're hopeless Red, ever since we scoop you out of that street; you were just being used right from the start. It's hilarious because in some ways you did help me about Archer's true intentions. A slave to the end and only to be killed by his master, poor boy. Well you know what that means when a pet decides to rebel against the master right?" Giovanni questioned the young teenager. Giovanni pulled out the same revolver that killed Archer as he aimed the gun at Red.

"Shit…you bastard, you're just going to kill me in cold blood!?" Red yelled out at Giovanni who only smirked back at him. Giovanni pulled the trigger as the gun made a loud bang sound that hit Red around the shoulders as he fell off the rail and into the dark waters. In that moment when Giovanni shot him, it felt like time just stood still, he starts seeing Leaf her bright smiles who's always cheering him up, Blue the best friend as though he's a brother, Silver a younger brother like friend who always looked up to him, Yellow his best friend since he had met her, Frederick who was kind hearted towards him, and even Bruno who helped him train more on his combat skills, he was like an older brother to him, but it's all starting to fade away as he plunges into the dark deep sea.

'Leaf…' Red thought as he stretches his arm out towards Leaf's imagery that pops into his mind that soon faded away. He closes his eyes as he sank deeper and deeper into the cold water.

"Red!" Leaf yelled out as she's riding on the back of a Pidgeotto with Yellow in the front. Everyone have scoured every cities and towns and still no trace of him anywhere to be found, they've been searching for hours and hours and still no whereabouts of Red. Leaf wouldn't or in this case, couldn't stop searching, she's getting desperate. Blue, Silver, Bruno, even Frederick himself along with countless other search parties looked high and low for him. Despite Leaf being on top of a flying pokemon, she almost forgot that she even have a phobia on birds, maybe it's because she's too focus on finding Red.

"Damnit Red where are you!?" Leaf shouted out some more as she scans the area. She looks down below as she can see other people looking around Saffron City. From the way it looks, they've found nothing. Yellow looked behind her as she sees Leaf getting more worried than before, it's strange that he just suddenly disappear out of nowhere. She didn't talk to Leaf at all, she too was busy looking for Red as well.

"Le-Leaf!" A static voice spoke from her radio on her skirt that's clipped on to the side. Leaf immediately picked it up and held it against her ear.

"Yes dad!? Did you find him!?" Leaf asked worriedly as she tries to concentrate on what her father's trying to say.

"Y-Yes Leaf! We're here in Vermillion City! Red's here washed up on the beach! Some fishermen pulled him out of the water and now he's here! Come quick!" Frederick responded back. Leaf nods her head as she shut the radio off.

"Yellow to Vermillion City, my dad found him!" Leaf called out to Yellow who nodded in agreement.

"Pidgeotto, to Vermillion City!" Yellow called out the giant bird creature that nodded its head and headed down south.

Few moments later Leaf and Yellow have finally reached Vermillion City, from what she recall, they've found Red when a fisherman pulled him up, so they headed towards the dock. Leaf ran as fast as she can until she found the dock that's flooded with people surrounding someone on the pier.

"Move out of the way folks, return to your homes!" Frederick called out as the pedestrians grumbled and left the area. After the pedestrians left the area, Frederick was holding against Red on his arms as he tries to shake him awake. He then looks at his shoulder, it's bleeding heavily. Leaf finally reaches towards her father and then she saw him. Her eyes widen as she sees Red lay lifeless under the arms of her father.

"Red!" Leaf yelled out as tears fell from her eyes as she went by his side. Without hesitation she lifted her hand and out came a bright light that surrounded Red's body, hoping that she'll be able to save him. Few moments had past, Leaf was getting extremely worried if she had made it in time or not. Then suddenly Red's eyes popped open as he starts coughing out water and his shoulder is healed. Red looked around groggily, everything was fuzzy and very unclear as he shook his head.

"Frederick…? Yellow…? Le-Leaf…?" Red whispered as he looked at the figures standing before him.

"Red!" Leaf cried out as hot tears stream down her face as she embraced the surprised boy, trembling and frighten at the possible fact that she might lose him forever.

"Oh my dear boy you're alright!" Frederick cried out tears of joy as he too embraced him. Red feels like he's losing oxygen from all of the hugging.

"G-Guys…can't breathe!" Red wheezed. Frederick and Leaf immediately pulled back as Red gasped for air. Leaf was too happy, but she doesn't want to hurt him anymore than he already is.

"Oh Red…oh god Red…I missed you. I was so worried…" Leaf cried as she touches his face. Red smiled as he slowly raised a hand and touched her hand that's on his cheek and smiled. He then looked up and saw Yellow smiling and crying at the same time.

"Hey there Yellow…aren't you going to give me a death hug too?" Red joked. Yellow was excited too as she embraced the boy which she cried against his shoulder. Leaf smiled and so did her father.

"Red…I thought you were…gone for good this time…" Yellow cried as Red patted her back. She pulled back as she wipes the tears off of her eyes.

"Red!" Two voices yelled out his name simultaneously. Red look back out and saw Blue and Silver running towards him. Red smiled and chuckled. Then last, but not least, Bruno came into the action as he gave Red a massive bear hug that could've broke his spine.

Few moments later Red has arrived at the Green's mansion, tired, and sleepy as Leaf helps him to his room. Step by step they both entered his room as Leaf closes the door behind them. She slowly releases Red as he lay down on the bed. Leaf grabs the blanket and covered him with the soft sheets. Leaf bended over, tears were still in her eyes and she kissed his forehead. She was about to leave until Red grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me Leaf…I need you here…I've missed you the most." Red sleepily said. Leaf smiled as she lay down on the bed next to him and cuddled him against his chest as he put an arm around her shoulder in a protective manner. They lay like that for a while until Leaf broke the silence.

"I was scared Red." Leaf simply said. Red looked down at her as she stared back into his Red eyes.

"I was scared that, I wasn't going to see you again." Leaf sadly said as tears fell from her cheeks. Red smiled as he wipes the tears off of her eyes and leans in for the kiss. She kisses him back and released each other.

"I'm truly sorry Leaf…but…I'm glad I'm home…back to the my family…back to you." Red softly whispered to her. Leaf cried against his chest as she embraced him tighter.

"You idiot…I love you…if you were gone…I have nothing to live for…I'll kill myself!" Leaf muffled against his chest. Red's face turned serious when he heard that she's going to kill herself if he wasn't there.

"Don't say such stupid things Leaf, if something were to happen to me, I want you to keep on living. Be happy." Red responded back with a whisper. Leaf pulled back away from his wet chest as she looked at him.

"But I-" Leaf was silenced once Red put a finger against her lips.

"Shh…Leaf…I need you…" Red whispered to her as he planted a small kiss on her lip, enough for her to be paralyzed. She then kissed back as their kisses deepened. Leaf moaned as Red begins removing her light blue tang top, revealing her white bras underneath. She then removes her white hat and his red jacket. More and more their kisses went deeper, now tonguing each other. Finally they pulled back as they look at each other in the eyes.

"Red…I need you too…" Leaf responded back to his call. Red smiled as he kisses her collar bone, as she starts moaning in pleasure. Red then reaches behind her back to remove her white bra as it unclips at the end. Red looked at her as though if she is ready for that.

"Are you sure Leaf…?" Red asked her. Leaf looks back at Red and nodded her head. She then licks Red's cheek in a lustful manner that got Red even more hot and burning as he deepened the kiss even further and gently push her against the bed.

'She's so cute…' Red thought as he starts trailing kisses on her neck as she moans some more.

Back in Vermillion City's dock, a light green hair man named Proton looked up at the sky and gave a long sigh.

"You owe me one partner; I sure hope you tell them sooner or later." Proton simply said as he got on the boat and ride off.


	14. The Truth

"I have to tell her…I have to tell everyone about my true self. It is better that way, whether Leaf decides to hate me, resent me, or spites me on my true persona; I'll just have to deal with it…arghhh, no, no, no! This is stupid!" Red yelled out as he threw the piece of paper he was writing on as it landed into a nearby trash bin. Red put the pencil in his mouth as he starts chewing the eraser, trying to come up with a reasonable answer to the Green family. He sigh as he pushed himself away from the desk he was working on as he lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Two weeks…it's been two weeks since I've come home. I told them half of the truth on my disappearance." Red whispered to himself as he closes his eyes, arms stretch out of the bed as he heaved a sigh. He's scared; scared because it's the day Miles, or in this case, Roach is coming back to redeem himself from his misbehavior on Red. Red couldn't tell the Green family about Roach's true persona and that the real Miles is kidnapped somewhere. Why? It's because the story sounds like a bunch of make believe, even despite being kidnapped by Team Rocket, would they still believe him if he just suddenly brought Miles, the prince of Unova to be actually working for Team Rocket who is in disguise as the prince himself? Of course not, it's too vulgar and believing in such information can cause a little uproar. Red sighed as he turn his head towards the silver alarm clock that says 11:30 a.m. He released another sigh.

"It's almost time…Miles, or should I say, Roach is coming back at 12:00 p.m. sharp. He knows what this means, Roach will definitely do something once he discovered that Red is alive, he was after all, shot and fell down at least a twenty feet drop into the dark waters. Red chuckled as he shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense…how did I wash up on shore?" Red question himself as he starts pondering. He shrugs his shoulders as he sat up from the bed and stared at the desk he was sitting on.

"Frederick boosted up their security, hired more guards and pretty much made the whole place into a fortress. I don't blame him though, things just got pretty hectic, Blue was hurt and I was kidnapped." Red simply said as he gave a long sigh. He clenches his hands together.

"I don't know what to do, but once Roach comes over, I don't know what he'll do, say, or whatever the hell is floating in his mind. However…I heard that Frederick will just tell the damn imposter to abandon the whole marriage. Then again…the real Miles is missing…argh! I really don't know what to do. If I tell them the truth, what will happen to me? If Roach comes back here, what will Frederick and Roach do? If the real Miles is still out there, what will happen? I can't let them kill Miles, he's too important, but where do I start looking?" Red blabbered to himself as he starts scratching his head.

"What about Leaf? She and the whole family were caught in this mess and it's my entire fault. I just wish this would never have come to such a hard decision." Red whispered to himself. He stretches his arms and legs as it starts making cracking sounds. He got out of the bed and proceeded to walk back to his desk as he grabs the nearby pencil and piece of paper.

"If I somehow couldn't tell them the truth or if something happens to me, I just wanted to let them know it through this." Red whispered to himself as he starts writing down his "will" basically. He wrote everything he can to show, him being a member of Team Rocket, Miles and Roach, himself, and his true name. It took a while with a bit erasers piling up and sharpened pencils to jot down the whole detail. He gave a long sigh as he picked up the piece of paper and read through it. Suddenly his visions were covered when a pair of hands blocked his vision and a female giggled to follow by. Red immediately knew who that was, but it still caught him by surprise.

"Leaf!" Red called out as he quickly crumbled the paper he was holding as he threw it into the trash bin. Leaf giggled as he released her hands from his vision and embraced him from behind, her arms wrap around his neck.

"Hey Red, what are you doing in here, and what were you writing?" Leaf asked as he rests her chin on top of Red's cap as she looks down at him. Red was nervous and he starts stuttering.

"N-Nothing Leaf, j-just a m-memo." Red stuttered as he looks at the trash bin he just threw his paper which is crumpled into a ball. Leaf however didn't buy it as she raised an eyebrow.

"Aw come on Red, why did you suddenly throw it away when I came in?" Leaf asked as she kept her arms around his neck. Red felt his heart beating in an incredible rate; he has to think of something quick.

"I don't want you to see it because it's extremely secretive." Red said which he instantly regretted on saying such a lousy excuse. This makes Leaf even more curious on what he actually wrote on it.

"Oh come on Red, what is it, don't you love me?" Leaf asked in a puppy dog manner which got Red even more nervous. God, she's been hanging around with Yellow too much, she knows his weakness too; he can't stand a girl being so cute and innocent. Damn it Yellow.

"H-Hey, that's not fair, I can't stand it when you do that, you've been hanging out with Yellow too much!" Red called back as he suddenly felt Leaf's grasp a little tighter on his neck which he then starts choking a bit.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just choke you to your death." Leaf joked as she giggled. Red chuckled too as he smiled.

"It'll probably be the best death ever, being dead in your arms." Red joked back. Leaf smiled as Red turns around and kissed her lips. They departed and started laughing.

"Well that was weird." Leaf responded as he kept laughing. Red shook his head.

"Are you going to tell me what's in the letter now Red?" Leaf asked in a cutesy manner. Red gulped as he rubs the back of his head. She'll never leave him alone if he won't say it. Red sighed as he was about to open his mouth until Leaf reach into the trash bin and grabbed the crumbled ball of paper that Red just threw as she's about to unfold it. She has a devilish smile as she kept unwrapping it. Red's jaws drop open, he immediately tries to take the paper away from her, but she moved it away from him in time. She giggled as she then starts running around his room, with Red chasing her around.

"C-Come on Leaf, I was being serious about that note!" Red called as he tries to reach for the paper. Leaf giggled as she shook her head.

"No way, I want to see what you wrote Red-whoa!" Leaf was suddenly interrupted when Red grabbed her waist and dropped her on his bed with Red on top of her pinned down with a serious look on his face. Leaf instead giggled at him.

"I'm serious Leaf!" Red said in an annoyed manner. Leaf finally caught on his act as he let go of her and grabbed the piece of paper off of her hand. She never saw the serious side on Red before as he starts shredding the papers into bits. He removed the cap from his head as he brush through his hair and the metal plate on his head.

"R-Red…I'm sorry." Leaf apologized as she looked at him, feeling a little guilty for pushing his buttons. Red looks at her and sighed.

"Come here…" Red gestured her as has his arms stretch out for her to come to him. She crawled towards him as he puts a protective arm around her shoulders and she rests her head against his chest, looking down at the bed. He sighed, feeling guilty for yelling at her like that.

"I'm sorry Leaf…I shouldn't have yell at you like that." Red said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and shook her head, then smiled back at him.

"No Red, it was my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I'm truly sorry." Leaf said with an assuring smile. Red smiled back as he kissed her forehead.

"You've grown stronger Leaf…I'm happy for you." Red whispered in her ear. Leaf giggled as she whispered in his ear as well.

"Only because you're here, I love you Red." Leaf whispered as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Red smiled as he kept holding her for a while.

"If you really must know what I wrote on that paper…it's really important." Red gently said as he looked at her. She looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Red?" Leaf questioned as she felt her hand being held against his other hand.

"Since you're being a good girl now, I'll tell you." Red said. This raised Leaf's curiosity to its peak. Red was about to tell her what's really in the letter, until he had an idea.

"I wrote about my vows if I were to marry you." Red said, although it was a complete lie, she bought into it as she has a few glints in her eyes.

"R-Red!?" Leaf called out as a blush came out of her cheeks. He chuckled as he held onto her.

"I said if I was to marry you, and I thought it would be fun to write it down to someone I truly love. I felt embarrassed when you came in so I threw it away." Red explained as he holds her hand a bit tighter.

"What did you write?" Leaf asked, Red sighed and shook his head.

"I, Red Fires, take you, Leaf Green, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Arceus to His body, the church so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform headship over you even as Arceus does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of holiest desires for my life. I promise my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first unto Arceus rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope to Arceus. Ever honoring God's guidance by His spirit through the Word. And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband." Red stated perfectly, which he just made the whole thing up in his mind, even he was impressed on what he just said. This got Leaf into a paralyzed jaw dropping moment as she just felt her heart beating incredibly fast.

"Th-That was…beautiful Red…" Leaf whispered to him which got her teary eyed. Red chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Y-Yeah…so now you know…I'm a little shock myself to be saying it because it just sort of came to me." Red nervously said as he kept rubbing his head. Leaf smiled as she wipes the tears out of her eyes and rested her head against his chest, eyes closed.

"I do wish for us to be together, being royal blooded and a princess really sucks." Leaf said with a sigh. Red had to agree with that as he strokes her hair. Moments passed until finally Leaf raised her head and realized something and she had to tell Red the "news."

"Oh Red, I almost forgot, my father wanted to speak to you." Leaf said with a smile. Red raised an eyebrow, wondering what Frederick would want with him.

"What for Leaf?" Red asked as he looked at her.

"You'll be surprised on what he's got in stores for you!" Leaf happily chirped as she winks at him. Red ponders as he rubs his chin. He nods his head and smiled.

"Alright, I'll go see him." Red said with a grin. Leaf smiled back as Red released her and walked out of his room and headed towards Frederick's office which is a few doors away from his room. Red stopped at the doorway and was about to knock until he stopped and think for a moment.

"Frederick…" Red whispered to himself as he starts remembering what Giovanni had said to him during his kidnapped.

"_When Frederick Green scoops you out of the street in front of his mansion during the attack by Miles, did he actually save you, or is he trying to find something to exploit about you?" _The words of Giovanni hit hard in the head as he starts having second thoughts on Mr. Green himself. Giovanni did have a point about Frederick, why would he suddenly take Red in? There's only one way to find out. Red heaved a sigh as he knocks on the door.

"Come on in Red." Frederick called out in the other room, who he assumed correctly that it was Red. The young teenager walked in the office as he closes the door behind him and took a seat on the nearby couch. Frederick was going through the forms of taxes and other duties he must attend. Frederick raised his head as he put on his glasses back on.

"Do you need me for something sir?" Red asked as he looked at Frederick with a concern look. Frederick eyed at Red and nodded his head and sighed.

"Miles is coming over today…and I want you to know that I'm truly sorry to say this, but letting you into my family is a mistake." Frederick said as he sighed. Red's eyes widen as he looked at Frederick in bewilderment.

"E-Excuse me…sir?" Red stuttered in total shock.

"What I mean to say Red…is that, all of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't taken you in, and it was my fault that you suffered for it, and that Team Rocket kidnap you to gain information out of you. However I'm glad that you didn't tell them anything." Frederick said. This caught Red by surprise, he didn't expect it that way, but he'll just go along with it. Red gave a long sigh as he brush off a sweat off of his eyebrow.

"Look Frederick…I'm happy for your hospitality, really, but there's something that's been bothering me lately." Red said calmly. Frederick raised an eyebrow, indicating for Red to continue on.

"When you saved me from death, why did you do it? I mean, sure I'm fond with your daughter and that you wanted her happiness. However there's something that is truly missing here sir. I do apologize if I'm wrong, but, that was awfully nice for you to spare me, let me into your home, even allowing me to visit your daughter's room. Why?" Red questioned the president of Silph Co. Frederick gave a long sigh and cracked his knuckles as he looks at Red.

"I know who you are Red…back at the Silph Co. Head Quarter's with you and the man with green hair many years ago. You and your colleague stole Silph Co.'s only Master Ball. That wasn't it at all; I know you were affiliated with Team Rocket." Frederick simply said with a small grin on his face. Red wasn't shock as he thought he would be, in fact he kind of saw this outcome. The question is, what is Frederick going to do about it?

"I have the camera snap photos of you and the man, we don't have a clear picture of the green hair man, but I saw your face. When I saw you back at the park with Leaf, the first time we met, I knew it right from the start on where you were at. I let you go that day because you saved my daughter and she was genuinely happy being with you. Then when I saw you again, dead on Leaf's arms, I was about to abandon you until Leaf pleaded me to save you. When you were in a coma, I've searched through files and background checks under your name. What I found wasn't what it seems." Frederick said. Red didn't say anything. He just sat there listening to him. Frederick released a sigh as he cleaning his glasses before putting them back on again.

"Red isn't your name…is it Robert Elm. Dwight?" Frederick finally said his full name. Even then, Red still didn't flinch or was stunned by his actions; instead he just nods his head solemnly.

"You're not just a thief either, you're a murderer, and you didn't run away from the orphanage. You burned it down to the ground, and then you ran away. There was no clear evidence on why the orphanage was burned, but now we know. You burned all those children and the caretakers in there Robert. Why?" Frederick simply asked. The room suddenly felt very intense, every muscle and nerves in Red's system went numb. Red sighed as he licks his lips.

"It was an initiation; it was my trial to become a Team Rocket member, and a trial I truly regret." Red sadly said as he pulled his red cap aside and brush through his hair. Frederick cleared his throat as he gave a long sigh as he starts clenching his hands together.

"You know Robert…I can throw you in jail when I want to or worse, death." Frederick said as he folds his arms together and looked at Red. Red just nods his head as though he understands him.

"But I'm not going to." Frederick simply said. Red's eyes perked up a bit and looked at Frederick a little too surprised.

"You know…when I said I'd find you a home after Miles came back, I was about to throw you in jail. But after seeing your true persona by working in this mansion, and the family is generally happier than before, I've decided to cancel it. You did after all, saved and took care of Leaf." Frederick said. Red just couldn't believe what he's hearing. How lucky can he be right now!?

"F-Frederick…I-I don't know what to say…" Red whispered to him. Frederick smiled and shook his head.

"Think nothing son, you've turned your back against the bad ways and turned a new leaf, besides, everyone deserves a second chance." Frederick stated.

"Frederick…thank you…" Red whispered.

"We still have to deal with Miles…he should be here any minute-"Frederick was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Red totally forgot about Miles, or in this case Roach.

"W-Wait sir, I need to talk to you!" Red exclaimed as he got out of his chair. Frederick raised a hand to halt him.

"Tell me later Robert; we'll discuss this after Miles have been dealt with." Frederick said with a smile on his face. He got out of his chair and was about to head for the door. That is until Red grab a hold of Frederick's suit, he looked back at Red in a bizarre way.

"Look Robert, we can talk about this later." Frederick said. Red for some reason couldn't say anything, he cannot warn Frederick about Miles true persona, Roach and that the real Miles is captured! Maybe he's too afraid to lose Frederick's trust, or maybe he's just afraid in general. So Red did the most idiotic thing, he let Frederick go as he follow behind him. Everyone is at the living room, Leaf, Blue, Yellow, Silver, and Bruno. Red took a seat next to Leaf, numbed and dazed as he felt something terrible is going to happen. No it will happen, he can feel it. Leaf looks at Red worriedly as she tries to touch him. Red looked at Leaf, tears were in his eyes, he was scared.

"R-Red, what's wrong?" Leaf asked worriedly. Bruno, Blue, Yellow, and Silver looked at Red worriedly. Suddenly Red stood up and fell onto his knees on the floor and starts apologizing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Leaf! I'm so sorry everyone!" Red cried out as tears kept cascading down his eyes. Leaf was extremely worried as she grabs a hold of Red to calm him down. Suddenly Miles, who is actually Roach, came into the living room with Frederick behind him. Roach saw Red, Roach's eyes widen in horror and surprise that Red is alive.

"Y-You! How the-"Roach stopped himself before revealing anything else. Red turned around and sees Roach staring at him.

"Roach!" Red yelled out at the Miles imposter. Red got back up as he raised his left arm in a protective manner towards Leaf. Everyone looked at Red as though he is crazy. What the hell did he mean by Roach?

"What the hell is going on!?" Blue yelled out as he looked at Red worriedly.

"T-This isn't Miles! He's an imposter!" Red finally said it. Even Frederick was surprised on what's going on.

"Red? What's going on?" Yellow asked worriedly. Leaf was too shock and scared for Red. Has he gone crazy!?

"This bastard is the one who kidnapped me, along with Team Rocket! The real Miles is captured and this guy is Roach!" Red yelled back as he kept glaring at Roach. Everyone then eyed at each other, wondering what's going on. Roach smiled and shook his head.

"Princess Leaf, your best friend has finally lost it. But what I'm about to reveal you guys a terrible secret about Red, or should I say Robert Elm. Dwight." This caught Red by surprise and even Frederick. Everyone was confused at what is going on.

"R-Red?" Leaf questioned meekly. Red didn't say anything as he kept staring at Roach.

"That's right, the reason why I killed the son of a bitch is because he's the murderer who burned down the orphanage; a cold blooded killer!" Roach yelled out at Red. Red shut his eyes, he couldn't stand it anymore. Leaf looked at Red in horror, and so did everyone else.

"Do you know the real shocker is, he's a member of Team Rocket, that's right, the bastard is working for Team Rocket this whole time. He told everything about Leaf about her powers and the mansion itself! I know this because I didn't leave for Unova that day; I stayed at the local inn until I saw Robert here running out in the street in a frantic manner towards the infamous mafia known as Team Rocket!" Roach called out with a sneer on his face. Everyone gasped even Frederick.

"Shut up, shut up, that's not true! That's a lie! You're the one who's working with Team Rocket!" Red yelled back at Roach. Roach sneered at him and shook his head.

"I have all the proof I need to know all about you Robert. I even managed to hear a conversation between you and the leader of the mafia known as Giovanni! The phone that you threw away in the dumpster, I picked it up after Frederick told me to go home. Frederick tosses the phone away and I managed to grab a hold of it. With some hacking tools, I managed to gain access through your conversation with Giovanni!" Roach called out some more. Red shut his yes and covered his ears.

"LIES!" Red yelled out as he fell onto his knees, eyes closed, and hands covering his ears. Leaf looked at Red tearfully, she's hurt, hurt by the fact that the person she loves is a murderer, a liar, Team Rocket member, and worse of all, a liar. All those things he said to her, the words "I love you." Is just one big lie. Yellow on the other hand couldn't believe what she's hearing as she starts crying. Silver's hands starts trembling in a mixed negative emotion. Blue is just extremely angry as It is. Bruno just wanted to hurt Red, or in this case Robert.

"I have it all right here." Roach said as he pulled out a small device from his pocket with small radar on the corner. He pressed a blue button on the controller as it started to play.

"_Look Red, all you have to do is grab the stupid bitch and take her to the boss." _

"_I know Proton, but how am I suppose to do that?"_

"_Simple, since your living with her in the motel, just put her to sleep with some Venusaur spore and cover her mouth. Then she'll be asleep like a baby."_

"_I'll try to do it, but I don't know if it'll be effective." _

"_Trust me Red, it is." _

_End recording 1._

"_What is it Proton?"_

"_Did you get any information yet?"_

"_Possibly maybe, I don't know, stop calling me!" _

_End recording 2_

"_Look man, are you going to get information or kidnap her? Cause if you're going to kidnap her, it'll make your job a whole lot easier."_

"_I'll get information; I rather hear it from the stupid girl. Can you believe that she doesn't know what a cheeseburger is!? Man talk about stupid!"_

_End record 3_

"_You got your first kiss huh partner?" _

"_Yeah, but um…hey Proton, maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." _

_End record 4_

"_What the hell do you want now Proton!?"_

"_Oh Red, you really need to keep your cool, it'll be unwise to let your anger show in front of the boss of Team Rocket."_

"_Giovanni…" _

_End record 5_

That was it; Red started pulling his hair as he removed his cap. He was so frustrated, angry, used, and worse of all guilty. He hurt Leaf; he can no longer forgive himself. When he told her that he would never hurt her, but in the end, he did the unforgivable act. Red slowly turns his head back at Leaf who was sobbing uncontrollably. Eyes were reddening from the tears she's spilling; her hands covered her mouth from disbelief. Red didn't dare to look at the others. Leaf immediately got up from her chair and tried to run for it until Red grabs her arm. She immediately looks back at Red with an angry glare, so full of hate and confusion.

"L-Leaf please…" Red begged. Leaf tries to pull away with all of her might, but Red is afraid to let her go.

"No! Get away from me! Let me go!" Leaf yelled out. Bruno immediately pushed Red away from Leaf as he pinned Red against the chair. Roach just smiled at the scene.

"Leaf, please forgive me! I-I never wanted to hurt you! I love you…I love you god damn it!' Red yelled out as tears were falling down from his eyes. Leaf doesn't want to hear it, it was all lies to her, and everything she could hear from him is a bunch of lies. This is by far the worse pain she has endured yet. A whole lot worse than anything she felt.

"Leaf…please…don't leave me…" Red begged as he starts crying too. Leaf walk towards Red, her eyes are still redden from all the tears she had spilt. Everyone looked at the scene between them. All was silent except for Red's crying.

***SLAP!***

"I hate you Red! You hear me! I fucking hate you! I never want to see you again; I don't care if you die! In fact, I rather see you dead! I thought you love me! I loved you Red! I love you with all my heart! Now I just hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Leaf yelled at him as loud as she could as more tears fell out of her eyes. Red stopped crying as his face is turned to the side, eyes widen with a red mark on his cheek. It was by far the most hurtful feeling has ever experience. Everything felt like everything is dead, no life, no meaning, just lifeless. Red couldn't say anything. He deserved it, he deserved everything. Leaf ran away crying her eyes out as she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Leaf…oh god…Leaf…what…what have I done…" Red cried some more. He did something that will forever haunt him, he hurt Leaf, he hurt the one he loves the most. No redemption, just pain.


	15. Redemption

"Leaf…please come out and eat something…it's been a week since…that…happened." Yellow called out as she holds a tray of food that consists of chicken noodle and toasts with honey jam. Yellow frowned as she put her ear against her door and could still hear the poor girl in the other room sobbing. She sighed as she tries to turn the knob and surprisingly it was unlocked; she enters as she walks in the room. The air was stuffy, and filled with negative emotion. Yellow turned her head towards the bed as she sees Leaf holding onto the pillow against her chest and still crying. Her hair is a mess, and it seems like she hasn't eaten in days with bags underneath her eyes. The younger girl with a blonde pony tail hair placed the tray of food on the table as she walk towards the heart broken girl and stroke her hair for comfort.

"I'm so sorry about Red…I honestly don't know he would still be with Team Rocket. I thought he changed…" Yellow softly said as she sat on the edge of the bed as she continues to stroke her hair. Leaf sobs lightened a bit as she clenches her hands tightly. She could still remember that terrible revelation, the day when Miles revealed Red's true persona, which happens to be Robert Elm Dwight.

"_God damnit Bruno, let me go! You guys are all in danger! I know I've lied to you guys, and I'm terribly sorry-" Red was cut off when a fist landed on Red's face by Blue. Red turned his head towards the spiky orange haired boy in a hurtful expression. _

"_You hurt my sister; you hurt my family…to think…I would consider you family…now you're just scum. If I had the chance to kill you, I would do it now." Blue said coldly as he walked away from him. Red couldn't say anything else; he was too stunned and too ashamed to move. Silver walked towards Red and glared at him in disgust._

"_I used to look up to you…now I just hate you. I hate how you hurt my older sister, and everyone here." Silver solemnly said as he too walks away. Red's heart felt like it stopped beating for a couple of seconds, everything he did to this family…it's just too much. Bruno let go of Red as he pushed him against the wall. Red just look down on the ground, ashamed to even look up at the older man._

"_To think…that I would help train a thief, a murderer, and a member of Team Rocket…it's disgusting…you may have changed your personality, but the bloodstain on your hands will never go away from all those children at the orphanage you've killed. You're nothing, but a sack of shit, I would kill you here, but…Frederick…I don't know what that man thinks sometimes…but the simple answers are the best. I should just kill you here right now." Bruno coldly stated as he raised his gun and aimed it at Red's head. Red didn't move or flinch, he just stood there like a lifeless doll, his eyes still peering down on the ground. Bruno inhaled a breath as he withdrew the gun back in his holster and walked away._

"_You don't even deserve to die." Bruno said as he kept walking away. Red fell on his knees as he shook his head slowly. Small footsteps were approaching towards Red. He looked up and saw Yellow peered down at him; tears were in her eyes as she just stood there looking at him._

"_Red…no…Robert, why are you doing this; I thought you've changed for the better? No…you'll never change, you're just the same person who I first met at the dumpster. I'm sorry to say this Robert…but…I don't want to see you ever again." Yellow sadly said as she walks away while wiping the tears out of her eyes. Red's heart stopped a couple of beats, his eyes watered, hands clenched together as he pounds the ground. Finally he hears a louder and bigger footsteps coming at him. Red slowly raised his head and saw Frederick looming over him like a giant. Red didn't move, he just kept staring, unsure on what to do or say. He wanted to say everything about Roach, Miles, Team Rocket, everything. He couldn't, he just couldn't say it, and everything to him felt like it didn't matter. _

"_Robert…I would've let this slide off…but you've told Team Rocket about Leaf's powers and the information you spilled is now in their hands. I was afraid of this, but I must send you to prison. The punishments are as listed, burning down the orphanage, a member of Team Rocket, a thief, and a murderer. This means death row for you in the meantime. I'm sorry to do this Robert, but you've leave me no other choice." Frederick sadly said as he pushed his glasses up. Red shook his head as he curls into a ball. Frederick walks away from the boy._

"_Leaf…everyone…I'm so sorry…" Red cried. Another footstep came up on him. Red looked up once more and then it turned into rage, it was Roach._

"_Looks like I win this Robert…and you're going to prison. On top of that…Leaf's mine and no one to stop me and Team Rocket. I'll see you in hell Robert. Have fun in prison." Roach mocked as he walked away._

"_No…Leaf's not yours…she's not yours! Don't talk like she's…some sort of thing!" Red called out as he slowly got up from the ground and glared at Roach. He took a step as he approaches Roach. One by one, he was gaining on Roach until Roach turned around and unleashed a devastating punch towards Red that made a small explosive sound when it hit Red. Red flung back at hit the wall and fell unconscious. _

"I'm such a fool…" Leaf cried as she slowly sat up from her bed. Her friend Yellow looks at her with concern.

"I can't believe…I've fallen in love with him…to think…to think that he's **those **kinds of people. I don't know anymore Yellow…but I'm so stupid…" Leaf cried as she wipes the tears off of her eyes. Yellow frowned as she embraced Leaf in a comfort manner.

"It's not your fault Leaf…it's nobody's fault…we didn't know…and it just happened…" Yellow said as comforting as possible. Leaf shook her head against her shoulder.

"No Yellow…it is…I-I still love him, and now he's about to be executed…I…I don't know what to do anymore…I love him…I love him god damnit…but Miles…is…I just don't know…" Leaf cried as she continues to sob. Yellow frowned as she kept brushing through her long brown hair, feeling sorry for her and a reflection of herself when she too was in love with Red. Only to dumped with no one to comfort, she sees herself in Leaf. Yellow closed her eyes as she continues to brush through her hair, you can say that Yellow has matured.

Somewhere in Pallet Town an execution is to be held at the Pallet Prison for the criminals. A lonely teenage boy at the age of sixteen sat in his jail cell, his hands and legs are shackled with iron cuffs, and his clothes are replaced with an orange prison outfit. He was quiet and he didn't talk to anyone, nor made any contact at all, and it seems he's lifeless. Ever since he had arrived at the prison, he's being mocked at by other prisoners who just nickname him the "Lopunny." It's a slang word in the prison meaning, weak, or a little girl. He ignores those words, but there were times where he would be fighting alone, and loses. He just didn't have the will or the strength anymore to keep on going on. He lost it all, the teenager named Red simply lost all hope he had ever fought for. Now it is the day where he is to be executed at the prison's courtyard. Now here he is, sitting down on his rough bed, looking down on the floor in deep thoughts, thinking about her.

"Yo Lopunny bitch!" An inmate called out from the other cell. Red slowly turned towards the call with lazy eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna die! Hahaha!" The inmate called out to him as he started laughing in a hysterical manner. Red shook his head slowly and he slowly adverts his eyes on something else. He kept quiet, it's best not to draw attention, and he knows he can kick that jerk's butt if he wanted to.

"Little Lopunny, I really can't believe you've gone so far to the princess man! Tell me, was she worth it!? Is she an ass worthy enough to be screwed? "The inmate called out to Red. Red instantly turned his eyes towards the inmate with an angry glare, showing that he's serious.

"Tell me little Lopunny, do you love that bitch!?" The inmate mocked at Red. Red rushed towards the bars as he starts shaking the steel bars angrily. The inmate keeps laughing as Red keeps hitting the steel bar with his bare hands. Each swing of the bar made a loud clang sound as the vibration shook the whole area.

"Hey, knock it off Robert!" A security guard called out to Red as he walks towards the cell Red is in with a steel baton out of his holster. The young teenager stopped as he turns his back at the guard. Red sat down on the cold bed, pulling onto his black hair in frustration.

"God damnit…Leaf's in trouble. I need to get the hell out of here!" Red whispered to himself. Despite being slapped across the face and claimed that she hates him, he still loves her and he knows she has the right to hate him for it.

"Robert Elm Dwight, its death row time buddy." An pudgy officer with shades on called out towards Red as he starts unlocking the door with two officers behind the pudgy one. Red scoffed at them as he obeyed their commands. The two officers went in and grab Red by the arms as they started escorting him out towards the courtyard, where death will surely take its toll. Along the way, he was being mocked, yelled, and whistled by the other inmates as they all yelled out "Dead Lopunny or little bitch, and shit head." Red ignores all of those who started yelling at him. After several walks later, they finally arrived at the courtyard with a pastor and seven guards with guns. The setting time is at night with the cold air blowing against Red's beaten cheeks.

"Robert Elm Dwight, you are here by sentence to death for murdering the innocent victims of the Ho-oh orphanage, theft, assault, and a member of the Team Rocket. We have no remorse of someone so evil and vile that even Frederick Green wouldn't want you around. What are your last words Robert!?" The officer called to Red. Red didn't say anything as he just shook his head. The officer raised his eyebrow and looks at the pastor and nods his head. The pastor took out a book as he started bidding farewell to Red in the afterlife.

They put him against the wall, with a blindfold on his eyes. Lights shining upon him and the guards ready their rifles as they take aim at Red. Red did nothing as he just stood there, not even the cold could stir him up.

"Take aim!" An officer yelled out as the breath on Red's is getting slower and slower. The guards fidget on their rifles as they lick their lips; their fingers are itching to pull the trigger. Red again stood still. Suddenly the lights went out on the courtyard and the guards lower their weapons in confusion. There were shuffling noises as the guards were panicking on what in the world is going on.

"Someone turn the power back on! The prison is probably on the loose by now!" One of the officers called out. After moments of fidgeting they got their flashlights out and pointed at Red's position. He was gone!

"Pr-Prisoner has escaped! Sound the alarm!" The officer with the flashlight exclaimed. But the alarm didn't go off when it should.

"Why isn't the alarm turned on!? Is Matthew on his break again!?" One of the officers called out. An intercom burst through his walkie talkie.

"Sir! Matthew is tied up and the alarm is busted! Someone must've crashed through the system and disable the alarms and the security! Sir, there's going to be a riot here at any moment! The prisoners are escaping!" The officer called out.

"Come on Red keep moving!" A man's voice called out with his eyes still blindfolded. Red tried to keep up with the man as he was being tugged. He could hear many inmates yelling screaming out of joy as they rush out towards the exit, but it was guarded by heavily armed guard with machine guns and many more arsenals. Red couldn't see anything as he was being tugged on even further. The man tugged Red to the right, then to the left, and finally to the left once more. They finally stopped as Red could hear a whooshing sound and then a clink. The mysterious man told Red to climb up. Red didn't bother questioning as he starts climbing. It didn't take long to finally reach the top, but Red could feel his way around the area. The mysterious man came behind him as he unfolds the blindfold away from Red's eyes. Red's eyes widen in surprise as looked at the man before him.

"P-Proton!?" Red called out. Proton made a sly grin and nods his head and chuckled.

"Let's get out of here Red, I'll tell you everything you need to know. Here let me undo those chains for you." Proton said as he pulled out a key in his pocket and starts unlocking the cuffs on Red's arms and legs. Red rubbed his wrists as he glared at Proton with suspicion.

"I know what you're thinking, but first, we have to get out. Climb down that window; I've already attached a rope on the ground. We should be able to climb back down." Proton gestured Red. Red scoffed as he walks towards the window and peered outside. It's the other side of the wall, in other words, freedom. Red immediately started climbing down along with Proton following him. They both landed on the ground and start making a mad dash towards the woods. Red looks behind him and he could hear gun fire and screams from the guards and inmates. Nobody is getting out of their alive.

Several hours later, Proton and Red have finally stopped running and decided to rest at a nearby stream. Red still has his glare at Proton as the teal haired man starts washing his hands from the stream and taking a sip. Proton looked back at Red and smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Red questioned Proton. The teal haired man chuckled as he sat on a rock across from Red as he starts rubbing his elbow.

"Is that a way to treat your old partner? I just saved your life and this is the thanks I get? For shame Red…after all we've been through." Proton chuckled as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Bullshit, your Team Rocket scum, and I know you've got something up your sleeves. Now tell me!" Red demanded. Proton frowned as he put on a serious look on his face and sighed. He looked back at Red.

"I'm sorry." Proton simply said. This caught Red off guard as he flinch from such sudden response. This isn't the same Proton who left him to die in the past. What the hell is going on?

"Okay Proton, this isn't like you, what the hell is going on!?" Red demanded as he stood up and walked towards Proton. Proton sighed again as he fixed his beret.

"Ever since I left you at Silph Co. HQ and told you to burn down the orphanage for the Team Rocket initiation, I've felt bad about it. I trained you Red, for the past years we've been together on missions; we've had each other's back. You've grown to become like a brother like I never had. I just…you know…felt guilty. I then felt even guiltier when Giovanni had you captured. I saw him shot you at the oil refinery as you plunged down into the water. He had me and several members to find your dead body. I found you still alive and I decided to bring you back to town. I couldn't stay for long, so I let you drift towards the town and stop by on the nearest pier to get some gas. I'm glad you made it Red, and I'm truly sorry." Proton said with a solemn expression on his face. Red was stunned and surprise from his former comrade. There was a moment of silence between the two as Red slowly sat back down on the ground.

"I hope you could forgive me Red." Proton said as he looked at the teenage boy. Red didn't say anything as he stared at the ground.

"I won't forgive you Proton, but…I would like to thank you. For saving me, training me, and having my back. However…all of that doesn't matter now. I need to get back to Leaf. She's in danger Proton. I need your help!" Red pleaded towards the older man. Proton mumbled something as he looked at Red with sorry eyes. He gave a sigh as he put a hand on Red's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Red…but the rest is up to you." Proton said. Red sighed and he knew why Proton couldn't help. Giovanni is always watching, and from the way it looks, he can do no more, for he has done enough.

"I can though…give you these." Proton said as he stood up and pulled out a red jacket, black T-shirt, light blue jeans, and Red's signature hat, from his bag where his hook shot is placed in. Red's eyes widen as he grab the clothes from Proton. It was clean and it looked like it's been recently washed. Red looked at Proton and gave a small smile at him.

"Thank you Proton…" Red happily said.

"My god it's all over the news. The Pallet Prison is in total lockdown due to the mysterious blackout. Hundreds of inmates were killed, and many more wounded!" Bruno called out as he read through the morning newspaper. Frederick raised an eyebrow as he starts wondering if one of those inmates is Red, or in this case Robert.

"Dad look, there's someone at the security camera!" Silver pointed at the television screen. Everyone in the kitchen looks at the television and their eyes widen. It can't be…

"Let me through…" Red calmly stated, his eyes are covered by his red cap. The security agents pointed their gun at him and telling him to stop where he's at.

"I need to see her." Red said as he took a step forward. The agents were about to fire until an order was called out.

"Hold your fire!" Frederick's voice roared out as he ran outside along with Blue, Silver, Yellow, and Bruno. They all eyed at Red.

"Robert…" Frederick whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Blue roared out towards Red. Red didn't say anything as he just stood there and took a few more steps.

"I came to see Leaf. You guys don't understand the danger she's in right now." Red stated. Everyone looked at Red; confused and worried at the same time.

"Red please go away, Leaf's been hurt too many times, and she'll be even more hurt to see you here!" Yellow yelled out. Red eyed and the little girl and chuckled.

"Would you give me a chance to explain the situation that is going on around here?" Red calmly stated. Frederick took a step and looked at Red with concern.

"Robert…what will you do to my daughter…if I were to let you go inside?" Frederick questioned Red. Red smiled as he shook his head. Everyone gasped and looked at Frederick in bewilderment.

"I have to warn her, warn all of you…that the real Miles is kidnapped…the one that you've been accepting is an imposter. He too is a member of Team Rocket." Red simply said. Everyone looked at Red as though he's gone crazy.

"Prove this you bastard! Prove that the prince of Unova is affiliated with Team Rocket!" Bruno roared out. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Yes Robert, prove that this Miles character is an imposter…and as I recalled, you've called him Roach?" Frederick questioned. Red nods his head confidently.

"I do have proof…it's here." Red said as he pulled out microphone from his pocket and tossed it at Bruno who caught it.

"Where's Roach?" Red questioned.

"He's out to do some training with his powers. He said he'll be back." Yellow said. Red's face fell into grim as he starts looking around.

"You guys can believe me or not…but I'm coming in to see Leaf. Will you let me through?" Red questioned as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Not until we've hear what you've given us." Frederick called out. Bruno turned on the microphone as they started to hear the audio record.

"_The famous magician Roach…I never thought you'd be the one to join the Team Rocket mafia. Would brings you here?"_

"_Well sir Giovanni, you and I have something in common. We both want power and I can grant you that power if you let me join your causes." _

"_Oh? And what exactly do you have in mind Roach? You're quite powerful enough to take down anything in a blink of an eye. Why join us?" _

"_No reason…but…I heard you were looking for the daughter of Frederick Green right?" _

"_Yes, Leaf's her name."_

"_Leaf…oh what a lovely name…she will be mine…she will be my wife…my soul mate….and my one true love…oh…she's so innocent and pretty." _

"_You can have her once we're done with her. We've already got Miles in our clutches."_

"_What a coincidence…you've already kidnapped the prince of Unova? Yes, perfect…he's just what we need for your power of immortality." _

"_Do you know something that I don't know Roach?"_

"_Oh yes Giovanni…did you ever hear of the Fountain of Youth?" _

"_Why yes I have, it's nothing more than a fairy tale I'm afraid." _

"_Hehehe, what if I told you that the fountain does exist! And Miles is one of the key!" _

"_Wait…what are you saying? You're telling me that such a fountain exists!? Tell me now!"_

"_Why of course Giovanni…but we need the Sinnoh princess for the second key. You see…she has magical powers like Miles and me. We need her blood and Miles blood mix into one to create the key that'll unlock the door to the fountain itself! I've only seen in once in my whole life. I know where the secret of the location if you just give me the girl…once you're done with her." _

"_I'm listening." _

The record ends there.

Everyone's eyes bulged out as they had a panic expression on their faces. Red stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Quick everyone, find the imposter Miles and search through all of Pallet Town!" Frederick called out. Everyone nods their head as they ran out of town. Yellow called forth her pokemon to search through the skies.

"Does that mean I can see Leaf?" Red asked as he still has his hands in his pockets. Frederick looked at him and nods his head, as he ran back into the house with Red following him. Frederick ran towards the phone and started dialing some numbers while Red ran upstairs towards Leaf's room. He opened the door and sees Leaf asleep. Red frowned as he closes the door behind him and walks towards the sleeping girl. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, but from the way it stood out...it's not going to work.

"H-Hey…" Red gently places his hand on her shoulder and shook her to wake up. Leaf opened her eyes and turn around. To her horror and surprise she sees Red looking down at her with a nervous smile.

"You!? What the hell are you doing here!? How'd you get pass my father and everyone else!?" Leaf jumped out of bed as she tries to run for the door. Red immediately hold her into a hug from behind, carefully and gently as he could, despite the fact that Leaf is trying to free herself by thrashing around like a wild animal, while biting and scratching at him. She drew blood as she claws him, but Red remains still, holding her.

"Let me go you freak! I said I hate you!" Leaf cried as tears fell out of her eyes.

"You don't mean that Leaf…you don't mean that…" Red gently whispered to her ears.

"I said let me go!" Leaf yelled out, but Red wouldn't let go, her legs were starting to feel like jello as she collapse on her knees. She's an emotional wreck, the things she went through, the things she endured, and the person who caused all of this is this person right before her. She couldn't contain her emotion; her heart is beating at an uneven rate. Finally she starts crying.

"Red…" Leaf sobbed.

"I'm sorry Leaf…" Red whispered to her. She has her back facing him as he still has arms wrap around her waist.

"I hate you…I really…h-hate you…" Leaf sobbed as she held onto his hand that is wrapped around her waist.

"Shh…" Red softly hushed as she turned around and looked back at him in the eyes.

"Tell me…Red…no…Robert…did you really…do all of those things?" Leaf asked Red. Red sadly nods his head.

"But…it doesn't change the fact that…I still love you..yes I lied to you about my work…I lied about myself and my name…I'm so sorry about that…but…I have to get you out of here…" Red softly said as he finally releases her. She didn't bother running; she's still hypnotized by Red's gaze, simply because she still loves him.

"Why Robert, why do I have to leave?" Leaf asked Red. Red held onto her hand softly and kissed it.

"You're just going to have to trust me Leaf…I know it sounds crazy…but…you have to believe me Leaf…" Red softly said. Leaf didn't say anything as she kept looking at him. Red shook his head.

"Robert…" Leaf whispered.

"Don't call me that…it's Red now…" Red softly said as he leaned over to try to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side as he kissed her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Red…but…after all the things you did…I can't do it." Leaf said as she still has her head turn the other way. Red frowned and nods his head. He understands.

"Okay Leaf…but you have to trust me. Leaf let's-" Red was interrupted when a loud explosion had erupted at Leaf's balcony. Red shield's Leaf from the debris and other dust particles that kicked up. The dust cleared out as Roach slowly approaches Red with an angry glare. Red opens his eyes as he look at Roach coming at him with a sword in hand.

"Robert…you're certainly are persistent…and annoying. I don't know how you escape from that prison, and I don't really care. Get your hands off of my woman Robert. Red glares at Roach as he gently picks Leaf off of the ground into a standing position. Leaf looks at the both of them, worriedly and confused at the scene at hand.

"Go to hell Roach…you're not touching her…you don't know a damn thing about her…I would rather die than to see you lay a finger on her." Red said as he put his left arm in a protective manner towards Leaf.

"R-Red?" Leaf whispered to the young teenager. Red didn't respond as he kept his left arm protective at Leaf.

"Leaf…run." Red whispered to her. Leaf nods her head as she heads for the door. Roach snap his finger; the door was suddenly covered in spikes. Leaf stopped and looked back at Roach and Red. Red saw what happened to the door and cursed himself.

"I see you've done some training…" Red whispered to Roach. Roach nods his head as his eyes started glowing pearl white. His hair became white as well; his hands were glowing red along with the sword he's carrying.

"Let my woman go, and I'll let you go free." Roach demand with his low pitch voice booming around the room. Red wasn't afraid as he covers his red eyes with his cap.

"No way in hell." Red whispered. Roach chuckled as he snap his finger. Another sword came out as he tossed it towards Red who caught it. Leaf walked next to Red, holding onto his jacket, fearing on what is about to happen.

"Again Robert?" Roach boomed his voice while holding onto the red crimson sword in an upward position. Red smiled as he too got his sword in an upward position.

"Again." Red replied back. There's no going back now. He has to end Roach here and now.


	16. To Hell with Red

**WARNING! This chapter might be close to an M rated so be prepared!**

Tension filled in the room as Roach kept staring at Red, the young teenager with a red cap covering his crimson eyes. He holds a steel bladed sword; lend by Roach who's giving him a fighting chance to prove his worth and his desire to protect someone very dear to him. The person behind Red was afraid and confused on what is going on, there were too many things happening so fast that her mind couldn't comprehend it. She looked back at Red who was shaking his hands on the grip sword, she could tell he was afraid deep down, but she also knows that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Then she eyed at Roach who went into a massive transformation on the appearance side. He has snow white hair and pearl white eyes that looks dead beyond belief. She doesn't know what's going on, but from what she could tell, Red seems to be telling the truth about this person before them is indeed "Roach." The question that is still left unanswered in her mind is where the hell is the real Miles?

"You know Red…the things that you've did…really pisses me off to no end. My goal was almost at my reach…to be able to marry the beautiful princess, and for that I envy you." Roach slyly said with a small grin on his face. Red kept his grip on his sword as he kept his eyes focus on him, preparing for whatever Roach will throw at him.

"I envy you because she had fallen in love with a thief, a murderer, a homeless person, and even a member of Team Rocket. To top it all off, she is still in love with you, despite knowing the truth. She may have slapped you, and told you that she hated you, but she did it out of confusion, but her heart was still entranced…now that my friend…that is what I call true magic." Roach growled at Red. Leaf's eyes widen as she looked at Red, he was calm and collected, but at the same time shaking his legs; she can see it.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole and a member of Team Rocket, then maybe you would've had your chance…even then…I'm not letting you get off that easily." Red said with a smile on his face. The girl with long brown hair smiled at his comment as she looked back at Roach. Somehow this angered Roach even more as he twists his sword handles.

"I would've killed you here Red…but…I can't let my darling Leaf to see you in a bloody mess…no…I'm here to take back what's mine!" Roach roared out as he charged towards Red with blinding speed. He rushed past Red who barley had any time to react to his opponent's movement.

"Ahhh! Red!" Leaf cried out as Red turned his head behind, he was in shock when he saw Roach behind Leaf, holding onto her waist with a sly grin on his face. Leaf continues to thrash around, punching and kicking at Roach's face that seemed to endure the blows. This made Red angrier as he charges towards Roach; sword in hand and tries to deliver a blow. Roach moved past Red, but before he did, he managed to knee Red on the stomach then ran past him.

"Red! No!" Leaf cried out as she saw the young teenager knocked on the ground. Red coughed as he spat out a few saliva out of his mouth as he uses the sword to bring him back up to his feet. Roach still holding onto Leaf smiled as he had Leaf on one hand and the other hand carrying the sword. Roach swings downward which Red managed to block just in time. Red tries to deliver a blow with a vertical swing, but Roach held Leaf in front of him as a meat shield. Red stopped, eyes widen as he almost sliced Leaf's head off with his sword. Leaf's eyes widen too as the blood almost made contact with her skin. Roach then used the opportunity to swing his blade down at Red, the red jacket teenager managed to shake it off in time as he blocked the incoming blow. Roach flipped the sword up at and caught it again as he carried the sword in reverse. Red was surprise from this as he tries to swing his sword again, but was quickly block by Roach's steel blade. Roach tries to kick Red, but Red managed to side step out of the way in time. Red then tries to deliver a kick at Roach and succeeded on his chest which Roach flinched back. Leaf used the opportunity as she step on his foot and elbowed him on the face. It was a good try, but Roach kept his arms around her waist.

"Well…looks like I still have lots of learning to do…" Roach stated as he starts pulling Leaf's hair. She cried out in pain, Red saw this as he was enraged by his actions. Red swings his blade at Roach once more, but again he used Leaf as a human meat shield once more. Red stopped just in time. Stunned and paralyzed by his close encounter, Roach punched Red across the face as he fell on the floor.

"You son of a bitch…you almost killed my future wife!" Roach shouted at Red who only glares at him back.

"Let her go Roach! You're the one who's hurting her!" Red yelled back as he stood back up on his feet.

"Red…" Leaf whispered to herself.

"Hmmm…this will not do…oh right…that's what I have to do…how could I be so clumsy and forgetful? Yes…Giovanni…you're a genius." Roach whispered to himself; Red raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to save Leaf and Frederick…come to Cinnabar Island by chartering a boat at Vermillion City, alone, where the Fountain of Youth awaits! Team Rocket will be there as well! But first…I shall enjoy my victory kiss." Roach hissed. Leaf's eyes widen by his sudden statement. Roach brought Leaf's face to his as he dives in towards Leaf's lips. Red was angry at what he's seeing, someone else is kissing Leaf! She tries to struggle as she tries to push him off of her and tries to punch him. Again, he endures it. Red was enraged as he charges towards Roach, sword high above his head, yelling at him.

"Die ROACH!" Red yelled out as he tries to deliver a blow at Roach, but Roach managed to grab Red's sword with his bare hand! Red was shocked to see this as Roach released his lips from Leaf's as he looked back at Red with a grin.

"I believe this belongs to me…" Roach said as he clenches onto the sword and pulled it out of Red's hand. Red is now defenseless and unarmed as he glared at his opponent.

"I'll see you later Red…and…don't try anything clever…otherwise Frederick will have it." Roach stated as he ran past Red. Red turns around and sees both Roach and Leaf at the balcony's edge.

"W-What have you've done to my father!?" Leaf yelled at Roach. He grinned as he placed his hand on her lips and told her to stay quiet. He ran his hands through her hair as he starts sniffing at it. This made Red enraged as he tries to chase down Roach. Leaf only whimpers in disgust.

"Later Red!" Roach yelled out as he clicks his finger and a puff of smoke appear as both Leaf and Roach disappeared. Red coughed as he covered his eyes and nose as he starts waving his hands around to clear the smoke. The girl yelled out Red's name, hoping he'll be able to find them. Finally the smoke clears as Red looks around for Roach and Leaf.

"Leaf! Leaf! LEAF!" Red yelled out as he fell on his knees and pounded his hands on the broken glass which eventually cut him. Blood starts flowing down on his hands, but he didn't care, he wanted find Leaf.

"Roach and Team Rocket got both Leaf and Frederick…being held hostage…I won't let them have it!" Red yelled out as he ran out of the room. To his horror the agents are dead, Frederick is nowhere to be seen and the place looked like a tornado hit the insides. Papers were everywhere, broken glass and splinters were sprawling across the floor.

"Dad! Frederick! Sir Frederick! Dad!" There were several voices coming from the outside mansion as they try to call out Frederick's name. Red walked out and sees Yellow, Blue, Silver, and Bruno calling out to Frederick as they scanned the area with a worried expression on their faces. Silver saw Red coming towards them as he ran for Red.

"Red, where's dad!?" Silver shouted in worries as he looked at the grimed teenager. Red didn't respond as he shook his head.

"L-Leaf…Frederick…god damnit!" Red cursed as he clenches his hands. Silver looks at him worriedly as he puts a hand on Red's shoulder. The teenager didn't acknowledge the hand on his shoulder as he brushed it off away.

"Where's my sister, where's father!?" Blue yelled at Red who ran towards him. Red looked up at Blue's eyes and shook his head.

"Team Rocket…they took them to Cinnabar Island…and the fountain is located there!" Red stated as he walks passed Blue. Yellow rushed towards Red as she looked at him worried and confused on what had just happened.

"Red…whatever you're going to do…let us help you." Yellow softly said as she placed a hand on Red's shoulder. He sighed as he brushed it off of him.

"What can you do Yellow…what can all of us do?" Red sadly said as he gave in another sigh. Bruno looked at Red with concern as he shook his head.

"We'll give them hell Red…this is going to go on the radio broadcast and the news. Tell us everything you know about Team Rocket and their plans." Bruno gently said. Red chuckled as he brushed through his black hair while removing the cap and placing it back on his head.

"Alright…this is what I do know…" Red softly said as he shook his head.

"Get in there you little wench!" A team rocket grunt pushed Leaf into a cell as she fell on the floor. She immediately got back up and tries to run towards the opened cage door, but it was immediately closed when the grunt shut it and locked it real tight. He then insert the key and locked the steel bar door with a click sound, indicating that it is locked. The grunt smiled deviously as he chuckled.

"Let me go! How dare you lock me in here!" Leaf roared as she shook the steel bars, but the grunt laughed in response.

"Look cutie, I'll let you out once that bastard Robert gets here. Then we'll have a little surprise for him…after that's finished…hehe, it'll just be you and me in this cell doing incredible 'things' together." The grunt slyly said as he licked his lips. He walked away when someone called for the grunt for assistance. Leaf fell on her knees and shook her head in rage. She hits her hands against the bar steel door in frustration.

"Red…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I didn't believe you…" Leaf sadly said until she heard a shuffling inside her cell. She turns around and could see someone else inside the cage with her. The figure was sitting down, hugging its knees as it lifted its head and looked at Leaf.

"W-Who are you?" The figure called out, it was a male's voice, and it sounded raspy. Leaf gulped and stood back up and walked towards the figure slowly.

"I-I'm Leaf…" Leaf responded, she didn't dare give away her title as princess, for who knows what people in the cell might do to her. The figure perks up his head as he stood up. Leaf backs up a little.

"L-Leaf? As in…princess Leaf!?" The figure called out in shock. The figure step into the light and to Leaf's shock, the person looks a whole lot like Roach, but with a messier white clothes, dirty brown hair, and white pants. He had sad eyes on him, and it looks like he was beaten and tortured, indicating on his scars.

"R-Roach!? No…wait…Miles!?" Leaf called out in surprise as she looked at the battered and beaten prince. Miles nodded his head weakly as he kept staring at Leaf which made her feel uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm just caught in your aura of beauty…" Miles apologized with a small blush on his cheek. Leaf shook her head and smiled back.

"T-Thank you…so…you're Miles…correct?" Leaf questioned further who Miles nodded his head. He slowly sat down as he looked at the ground. Leaf sat next to him as she examined his wounds.

"Y-Yeah…I am…but…I was caught by Team Rocket once I arrived at Kanto to meet with you, they killed my guards and took me to the boss Giovanni. He knew about my powers and so he abducted me for it. He took my blood, which is necessary for Fountain of Youth to be discovered in Cinnabar Island." Miles sadly said as he looked up at the rocky ceiling that was dripping with water. Leaf raised an eyebrow as she heard him say something about the Fountain of Youth.

"Wait a minute….I thought the Fountain of Youth is just a fairy tale? My mother always told me about it when I went to bed at a very young age. "Leaf said as she twiddled her thumbs together. Miles sighed as he shook his head.

"Apparently it's true…the imposter of myself…Roach…knew about the fountain. Roach…that bastard…he's a god damn demon…and I don't mean it as a metaphor…he's a real demon in his actual appearance. He told Giovanni all about it and now he's working with him…but what Roach is trying to do is to get you Leaf…" Miles sadly said. Leaf was a bit scared as she bit on her lips.

"Why…why would Roach want me?" Leaf questioned. Miles shook his head as he sighed.

"He's trying to…impregnate you…since this demon goes after the purist of souls…he's trying to get his spawn by getting you impregnated. I've overheard this conversation between Roach and a man named Archer. I worry for you. I may not know you in person, but hearing about this news really ails me. I won't stand for it…" Miles said as he shook his head. Leaf's eyes widen in horror, a demon…trying to impregnate…Leaf!? Suddenly Miles hissed in pain as he held onto his stomach.

"You're hurt, let me help you. Just lie down on the floor and let me see the bruises and cuts." Leaf commanded. Miles nodded his head as he lay down on the cold floor. Leaf took a deep breath as she held out her palm towards Miles. A few seconds later her hands started to glow and a white light engulfs around Miles which caught him off guard with the sudden light show. Somehow and someway, the scars were healing and he w as feeling better. Miles couldn't say anything; he was shocked and surprised by Leaf's powers itself. Finally Miles blinked as he looked at Leaf who smiled back at him. He smiled back and thanked her.

"T-Thank you…you have an amazing gift…and if we manage to get out of here…I would gladly get to know you a whole lot better and that way…our marriage will be in a more stable relationship." Miles happily said. Leaf's eyes widen in surprise as she blush from the statement. Marriage…? What about…Red? Leaf suddenly felt sad as she look down on the ground.

"Princess?" Miles questioned with worries. Leaf shook her head and gave him a fake smile.

"It's nothing Miles…I'm just worried how are we going to get out." Leaf ponders as she look at the bar steel door entrance. She then looks at the ground sadly.

"I wonder if father is okay…" Leaf sadly whispered to herself.

"Okay…ten minutes…I hope you'll make it Yellow…" Red whispered to himself as he walks towards the piers at Vermillion City. It was a cold foggy morning, with many sirens and flashing lights all over the town. News helicopters and vans were scattered the entire town, questioning the whereabouts of Frederick Green himself and how the mansion was destroyed. Bruno is currently taking care of the situation, but it won't last long.

"Just like we planned guys…" Red whispered to himself as he sees two Team Rocket grunts standing next to a small boat. One of the grunts saw Red as he nudged the other grunt towards Red. They smiled as they sneered at him; Red glared at the both of them as they face each other.

"Red…or in this case…Robert…how nice of you to join us. Master Giovanni is waiting for you at the island. Are you prepared?" The left grunt asked Red with a sneer look on him. Red just nods his head without a word. It was good enough for the grunt as Red hope aboard the boat and they drove off towards the island itself. The trip was about two hours long; Red steer clear away from the grunts as he tries to avoid them as much as possible. Red peered through the thick fog until he could see Cinnabar Island much more clearly now. The island used to be inhabited, but it was wipe away because of the volcano that wiped out everything. Now it's just a jungle and geysers all over the place. The boat turned its courses towards a cavern on the left hand side of the volcano. Red tensed up as the boat enters. He could feel the cool, yet uneasy air around him. He had a bad feeling about this whole trip. Finally the trip ended as the boat stopped on a manmade pier. One of the grunts got off of the boat and tied a rope on the wooden plank. Red got off of the boat as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Master Giovanni is waiting for you Robert, through that door." The grunt pointed at a manmade steel door with many golden decorations on it. Red glares at it as he fixed his red hat.

"Hold on Leaf…I'm coming for you…" Red whispered to himself as he was being escorted by two grunts beside him. The door opened and to Red's surprise there were literally hundreds if not thousands of Team Rocket grunts standing around on two separate sides. The only open path is through the middle and Red could see Giovanni standing there with his hands behind his back and a small sneer on his face. Red glared as he stares at the man who did everything.

"Red…how nice of you to join us." Giovanni simply said. The crowds chuckled a bit as Red kept his stance.

"Where's Leaf you bastard…where's Frederick?" Red demanded. Everyone in the room laughed as; Red ignored them. Giovanni snapped his finger. On the far left side of Giovanni; Red could see someone being pulled up towards Giovanni. The person was struggling against two grunts and Red finally recognized who that person is that's next to Giovanni. It was Frederick who was beaten into a pulp which got Red enraged.

"F-Frederick! I'm here to save you!" Red hollered out. Everyone was laughing, but Red didn't find it anything amusing about it. Frederick saw Red who only gave Red a nod and a small smile. Giovanni snap his finger again. On the right side of Giovanni there were two people being escorted next to Giovanni. Red knew who the escorts were; it was Proton who was escorting…Roach? The next one he knew right away, it was Leaf being escorted by Roach? That is until it clicks in Red's head; Proton has the true prince of Unova in his clutches. However, Proton has a small frown on his face, and it seem like he doesn't want to be a part in all of this at all, due to the lack of effort of holding onto Miles. Leaf turns and sees Red, she smiled happily as she wanted to run towards him, but she was being held back by Roach himself.

"Red!" Leaf yelled out towards Red who was just as happy as she is, but he remained focused on the task at hand.

"Robert Elm Dwight, I have a task for you. This is the final task given to you Robert…do you have what it takes to save the people you care about?" Giovanni questioned towards Red. Red clenches his hands and fists as he took a step forward.

"Yes, I'll put my life on the line for them!" Red yelled back. Giovanni chuckled as he pulled out a brown cigar and lit a lighter on it. He inhaled it and puffed out a smoke as he grinned at Red.

"Very well then, my final task is for you to get up here and touch Leaf's hand. If you do, I'll release them, you have my words." Giovanni said with a grin. Red glares at Giovanni as he felt a little nervous about this whole task. He knows Giovanni have something up his sleeves, and he knows that Giovanni is lying about letting them go once he managed to reach Leaf. He digresses though, he loves Leaf and Frederick. He would risk his life on the line for it. Proton looked at him, giving him a look that tells him not to do it. Red didn't care, he'll do it.

Red took a few steps as his steps echoes through the room. He licked his lips as he looked at the grunts that were looking at him. He took a few more steps until he heard something behind him. Red turns around as sees someone with a lasso while twirling it in the air. Red raised an eyebrow and wonders what he's doing until he threw it and it wrapped around Red's neck. Red gasped, but it was shorted once the grunt pulled him down on the ground. Red fell backward as he starts choking and gasping for breath. Leaf, Miles, and Frederick looked at Red in horror.

"Red!" Leaf cried out in terror as she sees Red on the floor. Everyone started laughing as they started cheering and applauding for the grunt with the lasso. Red removes the lasso off of his neck as he starts coughing and gasping for breath. He then turns his eyes on the person with a lasso, but he disappeared. Red slowly stood up as he starts walking again towards Leaf.

"Break his legs!" Giovanni commanded as his right palm extended out with a command. Leaf and Frederick's eyes widen from that command as two grunts grab a hold of Red and pinned him down on the floor. Red struggled to break free as he starts yelling at them to get off of him. Then suddenly another grunt with a baseball bat that is slung over his shoulder looked at Red who is on the ground. Red felt frightened and worried as the grunt with the baseball bat looks down at Red.

"I hope you have medical insurance." The grunt sarcastically said as he pulled the bat off of his shoulder, gripping it with two hands as he raised the bat in the air.

"W-Wait…what-AH!" Red was interrupted when the bat hit his right leg with a loud sound that seems to echo through the room. Red yelled out in pain as he squirms around. He felt the painful sensation going through his body. Even Proton's eyes widen as he saw Red being beaten down.

"Red no!" Leaf cried out as tears in her eyes weld up as she extends her arm out to reach for him. The grunt raised his bat again in the air; Red's eyes widen in fear as the bat collided against his right leg again with another loud sound. Everyone cheered and laugh as they started yelling out towards Red.

"Lopunny bitch is finally getting what he deserves!"

"Grow a pair and stand up like a man!"

"Worthless bastard can't even hold out on his own!"

"This is what you get for messing with Team Rocket!"

"A traitor to Team Rocket is a traitor to us all! To hell with Red!"

"To hell with Red! To hell with Red! To hell with Red!"

They all chanted the same words, "To hell with Red." Each swing that made contact with Red's right leg made the chanting even more loudly. Red yelled out in pain as he squirms and tries to struggle free, but the grunts were holding onto him. Tears weld up in his eyes; the pain was too much for him. The grunt raised the bat in the air again as he swings down with all of his might. It made a loud popping sound once the bat made contact on Red's leg.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Red yelled out in agony as he heard his leg made a pop sound that indicates that his bones inside were broken. Leaf couldn't believe her eyes, she was scared, worried and somehow guilty. She couldn't stop crying, seeing Red like this was just too much. Frederick shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. Miles was silent, but was in shock on what they were doing to him. Proton felt very uneasy. Red cries even more.

"That's just one leg Red…now it's onto the left…" The grunt with the bat huffed and puffed as he tries to regain his strength. Red couldn't respond back, he was just in agony. With a sudden surprise, Red felt another surge of pain going through his body as the grunt swing down the bat on his left leg. Red bit onto his lip, the surprise attack on Red made him squirm and scream in agony. He felt like he's in hell and he's being tortured by the demons themselves. Roach was see laughing. Tears weld up in Red's eyes and he cried out, "No more."

"Don't give up just yet Red…the party has just begun." The grunt with the bat said as he grinned at Red. Red's eyes widen as the grunt raised the bat again in the air as he swings it down on his left leg, hitting the knee cap. Red couldn't take it, it was just too much for him, he felt like his knee had fractured, he couldn't feel it.

"Oops…that's my bad, I was suppose to hit the leg aren't I? Well that means you'll just have to endure it even more!" The grunt yelled out manically as he raised the bat again and swings down on his leg. Red yelled and screams out in agony, he shook his head, biting onto his lips harder, drawing blood.

"STOP IT! PELASE STOP IT! GIOVANNI…JUST PLEASE STOP THIS VIOLENCE!" Leaf cried out as she begs Giovanni on her knees. Giovanni just shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his arms together.

"Red…please! Oh god…Red…" Leaf cried as she closes her eyes, but the sound of Red's leg being batted still echoes in her head.

"No…no…" Red softly whispered as he could feel his bones are about to break. The grunt look like a wild maniac as he raised the bat once more and swings it down with all of his might. The bat made contact with Red's leg as the popping sound echoes through the room. Everyone cheered and roared out in laughter, but the yells of Red were being overheard by the roaring of the grunts. Leaf cried uncontrollably as she fell on her knees and shook her head. Frederick had tears in his eyes, even Proton as he just shuts his eyes and shook his head. Miles still stand there in shock.

"Now you'll have to crawl your way out of this one little Lopunny bitch!" The grunt with the bat said as he knocked Red on his stomach and pointed at Giovanni with the bat. Red cried as the pain was still surging inside of him. He suffered so much…but he didn't care…he just wanted Leaf back. He starts crawling.

"P-Please Red…that's enough…you…you don't have to go on any further…just please stop…" Leaf cried as she looks at the now broken boy before her. Red didn't listen as he still continues to crawl. Tears were in his eyes as he slowly continues to crawl. Everyone laughed and started chanting once again.

"To hell with Red! To hell with Red! To hell with Red!

Red was almost there to Leaf as he tries to extend his arm towards Leaf. Leaf too extended her hand, trying to reach for Red's. That is until the grunt with the lasso caught Red's neck once more as he pulled Red away from Leaf's grasp. Red fell back as he landed on his back. He gasped and panted, feeling tired and weak. He looked up at the rocky ceiling, he felt like he was dying.

"Red…no…please Red…stop this…don't hurt yourself…all because of me…" Leaf cried as she clenches her hands. Proton was now glaring at Giovanni who was laughing at the scene at hand. Red didn't listen as he got back on his stomach and started crawling. Giovanni smiled as he whispered to one of the grunts in the ear. The grunt smiled as he walked into the crowds. One of the grunt stepped on top of Red's back, making him immobilized. Giovanni chuckled as he looks down at the boy. Red's red eyes were now red with the tears he had spilt, his arms still extended out towards Leaf.

"So I heard you named yourself, Red Fires. Correct? Giovanni questioned. Red didn't answer as he starts huffing and puffing.

"Let's see if you live up to your name." Giovanni simply said as he snapped his fingers again. Two grunts carrying gasoline oil walk towards Red. Leaf watch in horror, and was powerless to do anything to stop what they were planning to do. She tried struggling, but Roach held onto her.

"Hush little princess…we'll burn him out of his misery…that way…we can all have it to ourselves…" Roach hissed towards Leaf's ear which gave her the chills. Red saw this as he tries to crawl, but he was stopped by a foot on his back.

"Don't talk…like…she's some sort of…thing…you bastard…" Red weakly said as he looked Roach. The Miles imposter looked at Red and snarled at him. The grunts start pouring gasoline on Red as the thick liquid poured all over his red jacket and cap.

"You don't know…a thing about her…you don't know her feelings…her interests…her hobby…her life…and herself…don't talk like that…you know a damn thing…" Red whispered. Leaf perk up her head, tears were still in her eyes as she looked at Red who was still trying to crawl. Giovanni rolled his eyes.

"Please…no…"Leaf cried.

"It's time to end this." Giovanni said as he flicked his cigar at Red. Leaf's eyes widen in horror as she saw the brown cigar with grey ashes falling down from the tip as it landed on Red. Red…immediately…started…to…burn…

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Red yelled out in agony as the flames starts consuming him. Proton's eyes widen, Frederick cried silently to himself, Miles cried too, and Leaf was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Red…RED!" Leaf yelled out as she extended her arm towards the burning boy. Red could only cry out in pain as he starts rolling around, while the flames continue to burn…and burn…and burn…and burn…and burn.


	17. Fresh Meat

Red eyes opened weakly as they looked directly in front of them, it spotted worn out sneakers with many black burn marks that had been scorched by a previous beating and event that had occurred. The red eyes felt like it's being pulled by someone or something, but it doesn't matter to it, as the red eyes felt very exhausted, weak, and injured as it is being pulled. Nothing matter right now…except for the brain itself and heart. The eyes hold no emotion and pressure when it comes to emotions, it cannot see, but it can sense every wave of emotion passing through occurrences. But not the eyes, these red eyes could only see itself being dragged as it made shuffling noises against the cold stone floors or green mosses and cold damp stones in a dark cavern. The eyes can see, but it cannot feel; the brains and the heart could only think of one thing only…Leaf. The eyes close its lid as it gave up on being too opened.

"Get in there you little shit!" A large man said, wearing a black jumpsuit that has a red R in the middle and a black beret covering his eyes. He tossed a young dying teenager with burned black hair, a black ripped T-shirt, torn and charred light blue jeans that had many holes and scars. The young teenager was suddenly pushed into the cold damp floor as he starts gasping and wheezing in pain; eyes closed, but still very much alive. He could hear the door slammed its steel bars shut with a sudden click of a lock, and then footsteps walk away until no more. The young teenager lay still on his side, eyes still closed, and breathing heavily. He's barely moving, but still alive.

"Red..." A male voice echoed through the dark damp cave. Footsteps were coming closer to him as the boy named Red shuts his eyes even further and recoils into a ball with his hands curled into a fist and holding onto his head in defense. Red knows this voice too well, it is the person who he despises the most out of all the Team Rocket members, the one who tried to make Leaf his…then there was a soft touch on Red's shoulder with a slight shook. Red retaliated as he got back up on a sitting position; eyes still closed as he brushes the hand away from him.

"Get the hell away from me Roach!" Red yelled out as he scoots his back against the wall and held out his hands in defense. The young man in the black T-shirt was indeed paranoid, and who could blame him? He's been through so much misery and madness all in one day and it all happened way too fast for him. Even his shattered broken legs weren't making his day any better.

"I'm not Roach…I'm Miles, the real prince!" The voiced called himself Miles as he approached the terrified young teenager as he kneels in front of him and brush the hands away from Red's face. Red, scared and terrified, opened his eyes ever so slightly and saw only the person he hates the most; Roach. Suddenly out of instinct; Red punched the person named Miles out of anger and despite. The person named Miles flinched from contact as his eyes flung behind while his other hand is covering his nose where Red had punched him. Another fist from Red were about to connect to Miles, but the young prince grabbed Red's arm in time and held back. Red tries to launch another punch, but that too was grabbed by Miles. Both hands were then pushed back against the wall, and if Red were to ever have his legs again, he'll be in one rude awakening.

"I'm not Roach! You're going to have to trust me on this Red! I too was locked up in here! You were lucky you weren't killed thanks to your colleague!" Miles yelled out at Red who suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Miles solemn black eyes in surprised. Red's breathing even calmed down.

"Who…? Silver…? Blue…? Yellow…? They're late…" Red stated as he clenched his hands in rage. Miles shook his head as he gave a sigh. The young tattered prince felt sorry for this former member of Team Rocket, he did however wanted to know more about him, but now is not the time to be idling around.

"No Red…Proton…the man named Proton saved your life…when you were being burned alive; Proton stepped up and stopped you from getting killed. He stopped the fire by removing his jumpsuit and subdued the fires. Proton then said that he wanted you alive, saying something about a sacrifice. Giovanni reluctantly agreed and so did Roach, but they're suspicious on Proton's behavior. Red, he's on our side." Miles said to Red as comforting as possible. Red shook his head, eyes closed and in anger. He wanted to kill all of these grunts, all who horrible things to him, and all who have hurt the Green family, and most of all, he wanted to kill Giovanni along with Roach for hurting Leaf. He's powerless, he has no powers like Miles and Leaf, all he has is his wits and pure strength. He cursed himself.

"Proton…" Red whispered to himself. Then the questioned struck him.

"Leaf…is she alright?" Red questioned the prince as his eyes advert back at Miles. The young prince sighed and shook his head as he put a reassuring hand on Red's burned black shoulder.

"Red…they're taking Leaf to the door, they're going to take her blood and use it along with my blood to reveal the fountain's location. We've got to stop them Red!" Miles exclaimed as he shook Red to his senses. Red looked back at Miles and nodded his head slowly in agreement. Miles released Red's hands as he sat down in front of him and sighed.

"God damnit…where are you guys…?" Red weakly questioned as he struggles to sit up straight, but his broken legs were beyond helpful. Miles quickly got back up and helped Red sit up straight; the young teenager thanked him as he gave a quick nod. Miles placed him against the wall and then gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder.

"Hold on Red…I think I can heal you, but my powers aren't as strong as Leaf's, but it'll have to do." Miles assuring said as he held out a palm. Instead of the cool feeling of Leaf's bright powers, Miles had a yellow bright warm feeling surrounding Red's body as he could feel his legs are being reassembled together. There was a slight pressure as each of the bones was moving on their own; Miles grunted a bit as the bones inside of Red were finally conjoint together. Red hissed in pain when the bones finally connected and now he can finally feel his legs again. He tested them out as he lifted his left leg and then his right.

"See if you could stand." Miles ordered Red as he finally withdrew his hands away from Red. The young teenager nodded his head as he slowly ascends from the ground with his hands on the rock to support himself, his legs were wobbling back and forth to get use to the new reformed legs again, but slowly and surely, they were fine. Red smiled as he could finally feel his legs once more as he walked around for a bit and the test resulted turned into a success.

"Wow…I can feel my legs again…thanks Miles." Red said in a joyous manner as he shook Miles hands. The young prince nodded his head as he smiled back at Red. Suddenly there was a loud metallic sound that hit against the rocky floor. Both of the boys turn their heads towards the sound and saw a white paper and a golden key on the floor. They both looked back at each other, curiosity filled their minds as they approach the paper and key. Red kneeled down and picked the key off the floor and examined it. Miles on the other hand took the piece of paper and read it.

"Red, look at this." Miles said as he turns the paper towards Red to see the words on it. The letters were written in black marker and it only consists of four words all capitalized.

"**OUT OF TIME HURRY!" **

Red's eyes widen in horror as he knows what that means. He quickly ran towards the door, key in hand as he starts fumbling with the key. His heart is racing, his fingers twitching, and he is losing focus as he tries to insert the key into the hole.

"God damnit…come on!" Red frustratingly yelled as he finally adjusted the key into the hole and turned it counter clockwise, then with a small click the door opened. Before Red could run out, he was held back by Miles. Red looked back at him and looked at him as if he's crazy to be holding him back.

"What the hell are you doing Miles! We've got to go, Leaf is in danger!" Red yelled back. Miles shook his head as he let go of Red. The young teenager's nostril flared up, his eyes widen in anger, and his hands clenched together.

"First off, do you even know where you're going? Second, you're being too loud; those grunts can get us at any moment. Third calm the hell down. I know exactly where to go." Miles said with a serious look. Red smirked at him as he gestured him to go on ahead of him. The prince reluctantly agreed to do so as he went past Red with him trailing behind. They made a left turn through the damped cavern as the echoes of the water dripping down from the ceiling hit the ground with a loud splash. Miles stopped along with Red, and there was a reason to do so. They saw a dead grunt with his head snapped to the left, sitting down against the wall with his jaws hanging out open.

"Proton…he must have done this. I recognize the way he snapped their necks, smooth, clean and instant." Red said as he examined the dead body. He reached into the pockets and found two clips from the dead grunts back pocket along with a frag grenade. He then reaches the other side and found a pistol hanging on the holster. The young teenager grabs the gun along with the holster and examined it.

"It feels like I'm back to being a Team Rocket grunt again…" Red whispered to himself as he kept staring at the pistol in deep thought. Miles went behind him and gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder. Red turned around and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"But this time is different…I'm going to fix what I had made, and I'll save them. And Miles…" Red sadly said as he pulled the leverage of the gun and placed it against his holster. He looks back at Miles and sighed. The other teenager looked at him with worries and nodded his head.

"If something were to happen to me, please take care of her. I'll do anything in my power to make sure that you two are safe." Red said as he slowly bowed at him. Miles was taken aback at Red's action.

"Red…you are going to make it out of here. Don't you dare think this is the end, she told me…she told me everything about you, how great and courageous you are. You're a kind person who did the wrong things and you were simply confused. She told me that she loves you dearly, and how much she means to you. Everybody deserves a second chance." Miles said assuring Red. The other young teenager didn't speak or said a word, but he just smiled as he carried on forward as Miles follows him, carrying a bad feeling in his heart.

"They're in this hole they had just discovered months ago. That's where the fountain is. They took me there and made me open part of the door, and I'm assuming they've already opened the other door." Miles said as he points his finger towards an open black hole of a cavern. Red nods his head as he enters first, then Miles followed in after him. They walked for a few moments until they saw an open large door that is literally at least fifty feet in height and length filled with brass orbs and many decorations all designed with both man and pokemon. Red stared in awe as he slowly approaches it.

"Makes you feel pretty small huh?" Miles said as he looked towards Red who could only stare in awe. He didn't say anything else; he shook his head and looked towards Miles. The prince of Unova nods back in response. Suddenly there was a loud scream; a female scream; Leaf's scream coming from the direction of the door. Red and Mile's eyes bulged out as they both ran through in; they look no further as they saw a huge crystal blue shallow lake, and in the center of the lake was Leaf. Red's eyes bulged out as he was about to run in, but was held back by Miles; Red looked back at him in surprise and angry.

"Not yet Red, look!" Miles exclaimed as he pointed his fingers at the direction on where he's pointing at. Red traced his finger as he saw from the corner of the lake, there stood Roach, Giovanni, and Frederick as they stared at Leaf as she suffers immense pain surging through her body. Miles pointed towards a rock where they could take cover, they both immediately hid against it as they peered their heads over the rock and see what is going on.

"Stop this Giovanni! Stop this now! I'll give you anything you want, just please let my daughter go!" Frederick begged. He was on his knees, tears were in his eyes, and his hands were cuffed behind his back with a rope. Giovanni looked at him and snickered and Roach laughed back at him. Red sees Leaf, suffering as her hands were clenching against her ears, eyes closed as tears were streaming down her face, and she trembles in fear.

"God damnit…we have to do something Miles!" Red exclaimed as he looked over at Miles. The prince's forehead was beginning to sweat as he is unsure what to do exactly. The whole scene is driving Red crazy as he pulled out the gun he had stolen before as he stood up.

"Fine, I'll do it my way!" Red exclaimed at Miles.

"So close my princess…so close that we're about to be together…we can finally…have…freedom…" Roach stated as his hands were folded against his arms. Giovanni looked at Roach with an awkward look.

"So…when do I get my end of the bargain…?" Giovanni asked as he had a sly smile across his face. Roach looked back at Giovanni and grinned deviously.

"Soon Giovanni…soon. And do you have the vial from Archer?" Roach asked as he raised an eyebrow. Giovanni chuckled as he reach for his back pocket and took out a blue vial that has many formula encodes decrypted on the sticker.

"Yeah…I have it right here…so this can give me the power of the gods if I dropped this into the fountain?" Giovanni questioned Roach who nodded back in response. That was all Giovanni wanted to hear as he uncorked the vial and spill the content into the water…every…last…drop…

"Excellent…" Roach whispered to himself. The only sound they could hear was Leaf's cry in pain.

"Stop it! Just please stop! It hurts! Just stop!" Leaf yelled out in pain as she fell onto her knees, clutching onto her head. Her eyes finally opened as her eyes turn from blue into dark crimson red with black pupils. Her hands grew claws, her canine fangs have now turned into sharp fangs, devilish black wings have now sprouted out of her blue sleeveless shirt, and horns were starting to protrude out of her forehead. She continues to scream even louder as tears kept flowing out of her eyes. The lake has finally turned crimson red, as a dark aura surrounds the whole lake. Red could only stare in awe and worry as he sees his beloved Leaf turned into something resembles a…devil. His Leaf…is suffering…Giovanni could only smile, and Roach stood there with a devious smile on his face.

"Now princess…your purity will be no more…" Roach whispered as he starts to slowly grow black devilish wings out of his back, horns on his forehead, claws have replaced the fingernails, sharp fangs have now replaced his canine teeth, and finally his eyes turned bloodshot red with his pupils black. This even surprised Giovanni himself, Red, Frederick and Miles could only watch in awe.

"No…I won't…let them get away with this!" Red yelled out as he was about to run, but Miles grabbed onto his black torn T-shirt to try and stop him. Red immediately punched Miles out of frustration, the prince let go as he races towards Giovanni and Roach.

"Roach! Giovanni! I'll kill you both!" Red yelled out in anger. Giovanni and Roach looked at the direction where Red is at. Their faces turn into surprise as they see Red running in full speed with a gun in hand as he pointed it at both Roach and Giovanni, ready to fire. Red pulled the trigger as the gun in his hand released the bullets towards Roach. The devil like creature raised a hand as he stopped the bullets by some kind of force field. This however didn't stop Red as he pulled out a green ball object with a pin on the top as he released the top pin and threw it directly at Roach. Roach looked at the green round object as he was about to pick it up, but Red managed to get his attention as he continues to fire at Roach. Again, Roach blocked the bullets, a few seconds later, the green object exploded, creating a vortex of fire and smoke with a loud explosion. The whole place rumbled from the shockwave blast; Red finally stopped as he turned his eyes towards Leaf.

"Leaf, I'll get you out of there!" Red yelled out to her as he ran into the red water.

"Not so fast Red!" Roach's voice boomed out to the left side of Red. Red saw this as he saw Miles undamaged or torn, gliding towards Red, with a devious grin. He was too fast for Red to react as Roach grabbed Red by the neck with one hand as he raised him above his head. Red gasped in pain as he tries to kick and thrash against Roach's grasp. Giovanni was stunned to see Roach's superior strength compare to his. He then eyed at Leaf who was still kneeling down, her eyes were closed, her long brown hair had covered her face, and she has finally stopped screaming.

"It is time…for the sacrifice. You are the perfect person to witness such beauty; Leaf will be just like me in a matter of minutes, she and I will reign over Kanto and all of the other regions combined! You're just a worthless scumbag who lived off on the streets of Pallet Town, stealing wallets and purses! You're nothing, but shit Red! It's time for you to die!" Roach yelled out as he raised a claw hand ready to deliver a blow. Suddenly a loud gunshot at rang in the cavern as Miles fell into the water and released Red. The young teenager gasped as he starts coughing; he then starts looking around for the gunshot, but didn't find the source. He could see Miles trying to release Frederick without Giovanni noticing, Giovanni was shaken up by the gunshot and Leaf was still in the water. Who the hell shot it? Then it finally clicked in his head…Proton…he's somewhere in here. Suddenly Roach shot up from the water as he flew up into the air with an angry look on his face. His head had a hole as small trickle of blood oozed out from his forehead. Another shot rang out, but Roach somehow saw it coming as he dashed towards the direction.

"Damn you Proton!" Roach roared out as he glides towards the direction of the gunshot. This was Red's opportunity as he grabbed the gun in the water where he had dropped and ran towards Leaf. Giovanni snapped back into reality as he saw Red going towards Leaf. He took out the same magnum that killed Archer as he aimed his gun towards Red. Suddenly a long spiny black sharp object came out from Leaf's wings and stuck it through Giovanni's stomach. He gasped in pain as the black object lifted Giovanni high into the air, lifting him off of the ground. Red, Frederick, and Miles stared in awe as they saw what is going on. One of Leaf's wings had impaled Giovanni's torso.

"W-What…the hell…?" Giovanni weakly grunted as blood had trickle through the hole that he had received. Leaf still had her hair covering her eyes as the sharp object threw Giovanni against the hard ground with a loud slam. Giovanni looked up weakly as he saw Leaf's lips had curled into a devious smile; she didn't move an inch or budged at all.

"Fresh…meat…" Leaf coldly said with a gentle soft tone added to it. Suddenly another sharp object protruded from her wings had launched towards Giovanni. The Team Rocket Leader could only scream in terror before the sharp object impaled through him. Red shut his eyes, but he could hear Giovanni's blood curled scream. Suddenly the whole placed shook as Red could hear gunfire and the sounds of birds screeching from outside. Red whispered to himself.

"Yellow…"

Red turned his head back at Leaf who was still kneeling down. Her left hand was stained in red blood as she brought her hand towards her mouth and gently licks the tip of her fingers.

"Fresh…meat…" Leaf gently whispered, now her voice has a liquid base feel to it. It was chilling as hell. Red is now afraid to go near her as he starts trembling. He mustered all of his courage as he walks towards her, his legs dragged against the red water. Leaf now raised her head as she looked up at Red with a devious smile curl on her face. Red was in shock in awe, he doesn't know what to do anymore, he's scared, but he is willing to save her.

"Leaf…back at the hotel…you told me…to never leave by your side…and that I promise to stay by your side forever…and you know what…I'll still keep that promise Leaf…I'll save you…" Red gently said as he edged closer to her. She recoils a bit as she backed up a bit with a frown on her face. Frederick and Miles could only stare in awe.

"Fresh…meat…" Leaf whispered to herself as she finally stood back up and slowly walks towards Red. Her eyes were still crimson red, staring directly at Red's eyes. Red shook his head as he ran towards her with open arms, Leaf seems stunned by Red's action as he embraced her with all of his might.

"Red! What are you doing!?" Miles yelled out with worries as he gently picked up Frederick off of the floor. Red pretended he didn't hear Miles, or in this case, ignored him. He had his eyes shut, his arms still embracing Leaf, afraid to let her go. He loves her, and he doesn't care if she had changed…he'll still love her.

"Leaf…I love you! Please come back to your senses!" Red yelled out as he continues to embrace her. Leaf didn't respond as her wings were raised up in the air, ready to deliver a blow at Red.

"I won't let you down Leaf! I won't ever let you go! Even if you kill me Leaf…even if you kill me…I'll still love you…I'll forgive you…it's not your fault…" Red gently said as he embraced her harder.

"Fresh…meat…" Leaf whispered back at Red's ear. Her wings struck down at Red's back, drawing bright red blood. Red didn't flinch or let go of his grasp, he still held on to her. He didn't care…he won't let go…

"RED!" Frederick yelled out in terror as he see's Red behind impaled repeatedly by Leaf's sharp wings. But he would not let go.

"Leaf…I told you…I won't let you go. I promised it…" Red weakly said as he felt another impale at Red's back.

"Fresh meat…fresh meat…fresh meat!" Leaf whispered as her eyes were beginning to water from the tears that were spilling. Her wings continue to strike down at Red's back repeatedly. Red was losing his grip as he could feel almost all of his blood draining. But he would still not let go.

"Fresh meat, fresh meat, fresh meat, fresh meat, FRESH MEAT!" Leaf repeatedly yelled out as tears were continuing to fall down her cheeks. Finally Red loosened his grip as he fell against Leaf as he slid against her body and fell into the water.

"Leaf…I'm...so…sorry…I…couldn't…save…you…I'll…always…love…you…" Red weakly said as he closed his eyes and draw his last breath. Leaf's eyes suddenly turned back to blue as she looked down at Red, slumped against her body, unmoving…lifeless…dead.

"Red…no…no…no…NO!" Leaf yelled out as loud as she could as an endless pool of tears of flown out of Leaf's eyes. She immediately kneeled down and picked Red's head out of the water and onto her lap. His eyes were closed, his face is paled. Her heart stopped beating a couple of beats, her eyes continue release tears against Red's face. She looked down at her hands…blood…Red's blood.

"RED!" Leaf yelled out as she held against Red's head against her as she sobs uncontrollably. She had killed…Red…her one true love had died in her arms.


End file.
